Another World
by Stroma
Summary: This is a sequel to The New World so it might be better to read it first. Daniel has just found out he is Jack's son and he is finding it hard to deal with. There will be spanking in this so if you do not like please do not read.
1. Chapter 1

Another World (sequel to The New World)

by Stroma

There are no warnings for this chapter.

Last night was just so surreal. Daniel had woken up in Jack's spare room but that wasn't unusual, what was unusual was that it wasn't Jack's spare room but his father's. He could not get his head round the fact that Jack was his father. He looked up at the window, it was still dark. How were they going to deal with this? If General Hammond found out they would not be able to work on SG-1 together. So they'd have to keep it a secret. He got up and got dressed. He needed to think.

He carefully left the room walking along the corridor. He pulled the door shut behind him. He started to walk along the road. The night was quite cool. He didn't even have anyone to talk to, he couldn't tell Sam she was in the army and she'd have to tell Hammond. It was such a mess. Why had he told Jack? He pulled his phone out of his pocket and rang for a taxi.

Half an hour later he was home. He sat on his settee and looked around him. His life felt like a lie now, all the pictures of him and his dad stared back at him. All lies. He picked up the nearest one and flung it across the room. It smashed against the wall, glass shattering everywhere. That was stupid, the poor man hadn't even known. It wasn't his fault. He dropped his head onto his hands. His whole life as Daniel Jackson was a lie and it was Jack O'Neill's fault and his mother's. He could feel the anger building up inside him.

The next thing he remembered was waking up with a nearly empty bottle of wine in his hands. His apartment had been wrecked. Every picture had been smashed. Books were strewn across the room and papers ripped up. God what a mess. And his head was pounding!

He picked himself up to go to the bathroom when he realised that the pounding wasn't from his head but from his front door.

"Daniel, will you open this door?"

"Go way!" he shouted as he swayed across the room to go to the bathroom.

"Damnit Daniel if you don't open this door I'll break it down."

Daniel knew Jack would so he headed towards the door. The pounding was getting louder. "I just want to be on my own Jack," he slurred. "Go way. Fine." He slid down the wall beside the door.

Jack seemed to calm down a bit," Let me in son, please." It was the son that did it. Tears streamed down his face.

"Can't Jack. Need time. Please. I promise I'll talk to you soon, just not now." Jack didn't know what to do. He really wanted to just knock the door down and take his son into his arms. "Please! I'll call you later."

"Alright but I want a phone call soon. I'll tell General Hammond you're not coming in today."

"Right Jack."

Daniel drank from the bottle again. He needed to do something but what. He threw the bottle away and it smashed on the wall. What did it matter he thought.

He must have dosed off because it was light when he woke up. A shimmering figure was standing close to him. What the hell! He scrambled trying to get up.

"We did not mean to frighten you," one of the shapes said.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me through the Stargate?"

"We wanted to see if you and Samantha were alright. She is fine but you seem upset. Was it our fault?"

"No! It was my mother and father's fault except he wasn't."

"We do not understand."

"Did you know I was Jack O'Neill's son?" The figures looked at each other. "Just answer me."

"Yes. We studied your DNA. It showed you were his son."

"So that's why you let him find me on the planet."

"No we only found out later. We did only read your minds at the beginning. It was what you wanted."

"Well now it's a reality. I found out he had an affair with my mother. I didn't know." He started to laugh. "Ironic isn't it? The man I wanted to be my father is and I don't know what to do. What do you do when you find out something like this?"

"We are sorry we have caused you this distress."

"It wasn't you. This happened a long time ago." He slumped back on the floor. "At least my mini me gets to grow up with Jack. At least he'll be happy."

The two figures seemed to talk to each other. "Do you wish us to help?"

"How can you help? This is such a mess."

"Part of this is our fault. We would like to make amends."

"Go ahead!" Daniel said before succumbing to the alcohol again.

Daniel woke about an hour later his head felt like a brass band was playing in it. He put his hand up to hold it. He was never going to drink again. He pulled himself up off the floor and nearly went flying. God he was drunker than he thought. What on Earth was wrong? He looked down at his trousers. The legs of them were much too long. That was when he noticed his hands. No this could not be happening again. He pushed the trousers down and stepped out of them. He ran to the mirror in his bedroom. Looking back at him was the boy he had left on the planet. That was when he remembered the shimmering figures. The Creators. What had he done? He tried to remember his conversation with them. He could remember them saying something about making amends. What else had they said? Something about a year.

He picked up his phone. He dialled Jack's number. "Jack?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"You're not going to believe this but it's Daniel."

"Look kid stop messing about, how did you get this number?"

"Jack it's me. I can prove it. You left me behind on Abydos and I married Sha're."

"Daniel. What's happened to your voice?"

"It's a long story."

"With you it always is. I'll be right round. Don't move."

"Can you stop and get some clothes for a 10 year old?"

"Why? What have you done?"

"Nothing not really," he stammered. "I'll explain when you get here." How was he going to explain this? He put the phone down before Jack could ask any more questions.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Daniel was dreading Jack turning up. He just knew Jack was not going to be happy. He could her Jack's feet running up the steps outside his flat. Then there was pounding on his door. "Daniel, let me in. I'm not taking no for an answer this time."

Daniel slowly got up, might as well face the music now, he thought. He could just manage to reach the lock on the door. Why did he have to have one at the top of the door as well? Oh yes he remembered, Jack wanted to make sure his flat was secure. He pulled a chair over to the door and climbed up. Jack was still hammering on the door. "Jack please don't open the door as soon as I unlock it. Give me time to climb down."

"Climb down?" Jack shouted from the other side.

"Yes."

"Daniel what the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

Daniel began to get angry, it wasn't all his fault. If Jack hadn't slept with his mother none of this would be happening. "It's not my fault you slept with my mother. Maybe if you'd kept your hands and other parts of your body to yourself this wouldn't have happened. This is all your fault, not mine, maybe it would be better if you just went home."

"Daniel I swear if you don't open this door I'm going to break it down. I'll give you until I count to 3 and then it better be open."

"Stop treating me like a child Jack." Daniel nearly laughed because that was exactly what he was. He couldn't stop the giggle that came out of his mouth.

"Have you been drinking? And why did you ask me to bring clothes for a 10 year old?" Jack was getting more annoyed.

"No I have not been drinking, well not for a while." He might as well get it over with he thought.

"Please stand back from the door until I can open it."

He pulled the lock and just managed to get down from the chair before it swung open. "For Christ sakes Jack, give me a chance."

Jack stood looking at him open mouthed. "Daniel!"

"Yep. The one and only, well at least on this planet and universe but I know I'm .........." Then he burst into tears. "I don't want this."

Jack pulled him into his arms. "It's okay."

"No it's not," Daniel said pushing out of his arms. "It's not okay. Fix it."

Daniel had asked many things of Jack but Jack was not sure he could do anything. He did the only thing he could he held the boy to him. Jack could feel his shoulder getting wet. He looked up at the apartment. The place was wrecked.

"What happened son?"

"I needed to be here and then I had a drink. Then it's a bit fuzzy."

"You did this?"

"I think so."

"Remind me never to let you drink too much."

"The Creators came back I think."

"You think?"

Daniel nodded, "They felt responsible for me. They knew I was your son. They said they wanted to make amends."

"By turning you into a kid."

"Yes. The only thing I can really remember is they said it would only last for a year I think."

""Go take a shower. I'll clean up what I can. Here's the clothes."

"Thanks Jack."

Fifteen minutes later Daniel emerged from the bathroom. "That looks better," Jack said.

"But what am I going to do?"

"You're going to come with me. Mind you I wouldn't like to be in your shoes when you have to tell General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser."

Daniel went pale," Couldn't we just make something up?"

"Like what?"

"I..... I don't know."

"Let's lock up. We can buy some more stuff later. Let's go."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

They were driving along towards the base when Daniel shouted," Stop Jack!" Jack slammed the brakes on. The truck came to a screeching halt. Jack turned to face Daniel.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"I don't want to do to the base."

"What? You made me do an emergency stop because you don't want to go to the base?" Daniel went red.

"General Hammond's going to be mad and Dr. Fraiser's going to be sticking needles in me all day. I don't like needles."

"At least you don't stink of wine now," Jack said.

"That is not a comfort Jack. I really don't want to go." Daniel was beginning to sound the way he looked. "Couldn't we just say that I was called away."

"And how do I explain you?"

Daniel looked at him. "Well you'd think of something."

"Not gonna happen Danny. The General needs to know."

"I don't want a row." Tears gathered in Daniel's eyes. "Please Jack, Dad."

Jack didn't know what to do. He didn't want Daniel to get upset about this but he needed to tell the General and if he told him Fraiser would need to know. "Let's stop for breakfast." He drew the truck into a small diner on the side of the road.

They both got out. Jack had stopped here before and the waitress came straight over. "Morning."

"Morning."

"Hello," she said to Daniel. "Where's your friend?" she turned to ask Jack. "I didn't know he had a son, he didn't look old enough."

"He's not his son." Jack really wanted this conversation to end.

"Dad, can I go to the toilet?"

"Sure, let's go." He walked off with Daniel. "Thanks. Now she thinks you're my son."

"Well I am," Daniel said.

"Takes a bit of getting used to, doesn't it?" Jack said.

They went back out and ordered their breakfast. Daniel was hungry. Jack watched as he demolished a whole plate of pancakes. He reached for Jack's coffee. "Nope."

"But Jack I like coffee."

"Drink your milk."

"Don't want it."

"Fine but you're not getting anything else."

"Bossy."

Daniel was still grumbling as they left the diner. "Can we go home?" he asked.

"No, we're going to the base."

"But I don't want to go." Jack was getting fed up of this.

"I'm not arguing. We're going to the base."

They drove the rest of the way in complete silence. God Danny could sulk Jack thought.

They passed through all the checks, Jack saw the astonished looks on the marine and airmen's faces as he led the young boy. The entered the second elevator which took them down to General Hammond's office.

Jack knocked on the door and a voice said, "Enter."

General Hammond looked up at Jack. He then looked over at the boy standing beside him. Why have you brought a child onto the base, Jack?"

"General Hammond, meet Dr. Daniel Jackson." Jack felt Daniel move closer to his side.

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes sir, the one and only. Seems he had a visit last night from the Creators. They felt they owed him something and this is it."

"I'm sorry sir," Daniel said in a small voice.

"Well you couldn't help it. Can we get in contact with them?"

"Danny doesn't think so. They said we were not to contact the planet until a year had gone passed and they told Danny this would last for a year." Daniel put his head down.

"It is my fault," he said in a small voice when Jack had finished talking.

"And how is that?

"I was drunk. I didn't realise what they were telling me. I could have stopped them."

General stared at him. "And may I ask why you were drunk?"

"I just found something out and I drank some wine."

"You know what Danny is like with alcohol," Jack said. "For now we have to work out what we are going to do."

"Yes we are. Like who is going to look after him."

Daniel looked at Jack. "That would be me sir. I want Danny with me."

"And your duties with SG-1?"

"Other officers have families sir, I'll manage."

Daniel looked relieved. "If you're sure, Jack. We could find a family to take him for the year, one you approve of. Maybe even Janet. You could still see him."

"I'd prefer to have him with me. He's family." Daniel smiled up at Jack.

"Do you still remember everything?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes, it's just like it was on the planet. I look 10 but inside I'm still me. I can still help out here. You'll need me to translate . Not all my team are fluent in Go'auld yet."

"We'll sort something out. Do the rest of SG-1 know?"

"Not yet. I'm just going to take Danny down to the infirmary first. I'm sure the doc will want to see him." They both saw Daniel blanch.

"You can't avoid it," General Hammond said. "You never know she might be able to do something."

"I doubt it. All she'll do is stick needles in me. I HATE NEEDLES," he said forcefully

"Too bad," Jack said.

Janet was waiting for them in the Infirmary. "You've certainly done it this time Daniel. Sit on the bed for me."

"No!" He folded his arms.

"That wasn't a request young man," she said.

"I won't. I don't want you to examine me. It's just too embarrassing."

"Danny," Jack said.

"No."

"Janet would you leave us for a minute?"

She went over to another patient. "I'm not letting her touch me Jack."

"She has to." He saw the mutinous look cross Daniel's face. "Don't start. I've been very lenient with you since this happened but don't push it. I'm your father and I want you to do as she says. I have to go to see Carter and Teal'c and then I'll be back. I want you to do as you're told. Understand me?" Daniel said nothing. "Or you can spend the afternoon looking at the corner in my office."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me."

"Fine but I'm not doing this voluntarily."

"As long as you do it." Jack called for Janet. He turned back to Daniel. "I'll be back in half an hour."

"Don't care."

Half an hour later Jack returned with both Carter and Teal'c. They both stared at him. "I haven't got two heads you know," he said cheekily.

"No but he has developed a smart mouth," Jack said looking at him and conveying a warning.

"You look just like you did on Terram." This was the name they had given to the planet where Daniel and Sam had been children.

"I know. The Creators did it."

"Jack said that."

"You are well though Daniel Jackson?"

"He seems to be in perfect health," Janet said. "A bit grouchy but nothing else seems to be wrong. I'm still running blood tests and DNA tests but I think we can assume this is our Daniel Jackson."

"Good to hear," Jack said. "Is he good to go?"

"Yes, any problems just call."

"We're going to have a team night. Pizza and ..."

"Beer," Daniel said.

"Not for you," Jack said. Daniel pouted. Sam looked at him. She managed to stop herself from saying how cute he looked. She knew all the women of the SGC would be falling over themselves to look after him. As an adult he was very handsome but as a child he was just adorable.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Another World Part 4

Part 4

They arrived back at Jack's house. "Are you really going to look after me?" Daniel asked.

"Of course. You're my son and even if you weren't I'd still look after you, I thought you'd know that. We're a family."

"Are you going to tell Sam and Teal'c about us?"

"No," when he saw Daniel's face fall he said," And not for the reasons that are running around in your head. I'm not telling them because it wouldn't be fair. Carter is a serving officer and she could be in trouble if someone found out. And I wouldn't tell Teal'c and not her."

"I get it. Can I decorate your spare room any way I want?"

Jack knew there was a catch somewhere so he said," Within reason. How what do you want to do to it?"

"Well I was thinking I could put a night sky on the ceiling and have motherships on the walls ...."

"Very funny," Jack said. "I want nothing Go'auld on my walls, got it?"

"So as long as it's not Go'auld it's fine?"

"Yes." Jack knew he'd fallen into Daniel's trap but what could he say now.

"I always wanted a room with pyramids on the wall." He looked up at Jack," Daft idea though isn't it?"

"No. If that's what you want that's what you'll get. Pyramids it is. You can draw the pyramids can't you?"

"Yes, I can do that. Do you think Teal'c and Sam will help me?"

"I'm sure they will."

"Can we get the paint on our way home?" Daniel looked really enthusiastic.

"As long as you don't take too long, we have to get food as well."

"And clothes."

They pulled into the huge shopping mall on the way to Jack's house. Daniel jumped out of the truck and was immediately caught by Jack. "Aht! Aht! No wandering off."

"How can I get lost in there Jack?"

"You're not very tall Danny and I don't want you out of my sight." He held up his hand. "No arguments unless you want me to take your hand?"

"You wouldn't?"

"You move from my side and you'll find out." Daniel swore in one of the many languages he knew. "And that could get your mouth washed out with soap."

"You couldn't know what I said."

"I understood it all right. You speak in English at all times unless you're talking to someone off world who doesn't understand it. Anything else and I'll wash your mouth out."

"That is so unfair, I could be saying thank you." He scowled at Jack. Jack thought he was as well to get the rules out of the way right now.

They walked into the mall," Best start with some clothes." They went towards a clothes shop. Daniel looked around at the other children in the shop. He had no idea what he should buy. A woman came over.

"Can I help you?" she asked Jack.

"My son would like some new clothes but we're not sure what to buy." He saw the strange look on her face. "We've been living abroad and Danny isn't sure what to get."

"I'd be delighted to help." She walked over to a counter with lots of pairs of jeans on them. "These are our most popular range. How old are you?"

"Ten." Daniel looked at them. They looked okay. He picked up three pairs. He looked over at a boy who was looking at some black ones. They had skulls on them. He picked up a pair.

"Your dad going to let you buy them, you're lucky. Mine won't. He's Air force, everything's got to be the way he wants them." The man turned round to look at his son.

"Colonel O'Neill," he stood to attention and looked as if he might salute.

"Captain MacLean. There's no need to stand on ceremony. Is this your son?"

"Yes, Cal come and say hello to Colonel O'Neill."

"Hello sir."

"Cal. You've met Danny."

"He's lucky. My dad won't let me buy trousers like that." He pointed to the ones with skulls.

Jack looked at Daniel. "You really want those?"

"Yes Jack they're cool. Can Cal help me pick some more stuff?" He looked at Jack and Cal's father.

"Yes, if it's alright with his dad."

Daniel went off. Jack hated to think what Daniel would buy, he seemed to be shopping to impress Cal more than picking what he would usually buy.

Jack stood beside Captain MacLean, "Is that Dr. Jackson?"

"Yep."

"He does manage to get himself into trouble."

"He's good at it, had lots of practice," Jack said. "Would you mind if I invited Cal over sometimes to spend time with Danny? It'd be good for him to have someone his own age to play with."

"No sir that would be fine. Cal's new to the area and he hasn't made any friends yet. he starts school on Monday and he's not looking forward to it."

"Not like school? I can relate to that."

"He's quite advanced for his age and he doesn't really fit in. At his last school he was bullied because he was put forward a few years and everyone else was much older than him. I'm hoping it will be different here."

Both boys came back. Daniel had lots of things in his arms. "Nothing too outrageous I hope," Jack said. He didn't like the smirk on Daniel's face. There was no way he was going to pay for this lot until he'd looked at it all.

"Why don't you and Cal and your wife come over for dinner, we're having a barbecue, about 7?"

"Thank you, sir. It'll just be me and Cal, my wife doesn't stay with us."

"Sorry."

They walked away. "You liked Cal?"

"Yes, he's very bright for a kid."

"His dad says he's very clever just like you were. He's having a hard time at school."

"I know what that's like. Can we get these clothes now Jack, my arms are falling off."

"I'd like a look at them first."

"Come on Jack, I can pick my own clothes." Jack was quite amused at how Daniel was swopping from child to adult, mind you he'd had plenty of practise on the planet. He had been a child for quite a while. The whine was definitely in his voice.

"Hand them over." Daniel felt like throwing them at Jack but realised that might not be a good idea. If Jack was anything like the Jack on the western planet he would not appreciate him having a tantrum in the shop. Jack could see Daniel struggling to decide what to do. He handed the things to Jack.

"Hope you're happy," Daniel said snarkily.

"Not with the attitude so cut it out. I've got a lovely corner at home you could inspect very carefully."

What next Daniel thought, first it was soap and now a corner. He glared at Jack. Jack looked through the t-shirts and picked out two, one had a skull on it and the other had I'm up and dressed what more do you want?

"Think we'll put these back."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with them."

"You've got to work at the SGC so go pick some plain t-shirts, quick or I'll do it."

Jack had a suspicion that he heard boring old fart but he couldn't be sure luckily for Daniel.

"And pick some plain cargo trousers as well."

"I need some shoes. Can I get trainers?"

Jack looked over at the stand and picked out a pair of shoes as well.

Jack had to carry all the bags, he couldn't believe how much stuff he had. The trip round the supermarket wasn't any better. Daniel had likes and dislikes and he was not going to budge. He wanted particular kinds of food and that was that. Jack now knew why parents just gave in to their children it was so much easier than arguing.

They put all the bags into the truck and set off for the shop that sold paint. He'd never realised before how picky Daniel was. It just had to be the right shade. Thank God the shop had it.

By the time they reached the house Jack was exhausted. All he wanted to do was sit down and relax. "Put your bags away, Danny. There should be plenty of space in the wardrobe and chest of drawers."

"I'm tired," Daniel whined.

"So am I and I've still got to get things ready for tonight. So scoot."

Daniel grabbed some of the bags and came back for the others. He knew he shouldn't be moaning at Jack , it was really good of him to let him stay. He dumped the bags down beside the bed.

As Jack was preparing the food he wondered where Danny was. he went through to the bedroom and there was Danny fast asleep on the bed not one bag unpacked. He picked up the throw and covered him up. He bent down and kissed his forehead. He ought to have remembered Danny would be tired after all he had been through.

He went back through to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. If the kid could take a break so could he.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Daniel slept for a couple of hours. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "It wasn't a dream," he said out loud. He looked around the room, he'd stayed here many times before but never when he was this size. What was he going to do?

Jack opened the door, "Glad you're awake. Want some pizza?"

"Yes, can I have beer with it?" he asked hopefully.

"Not on your life, or maybe that would be mine, if Dr. Fraiser caught me."

"I had to try," Daniel said. "Although I don't see why I shouldn't drink it. I am old enough."

"I put your things away. You can check they're in the right place after dinner."

"Okay Jack. Is this going to work?"

"We'll make it work, don't worry." He pulled Daniel to him. "Come on let's eat."

Daniel managed quite a bit of the pizza before he was full. "Do you want some ice cream?" Jack asked.

"Of course."

They spent the rest of the night watching TV. Jack tried to keep the conversation light.

Jack could see Daniel was doing a lot of thinking. "What'll happen to me when you're off world?"

"We'll work something out. You could stay with Janet or General Hammond. Maybe even with Cal's father. I'm going to speak to my dad, ask if we can visit. I'm asking permission for my father to know about what happened to you. It'll make it a lot easier than having you disappear in a year and an adult you appear."

"Do you think the President will say yes?"

"I hope so. Dad was Airforce. And I could always point out we have saved the world a couple of times. That should count for something." Daniel yawned. "Bed for you."

"It's early," Daniel whined. "I'm not tired."

"Daniel. There are some things you're just going to have to accept, and needing more sleep is one of them."

"I........" He yawned again. He hated it when Jack was right. He looked at Jack. He had that smug look on his face. "You may be right."

Daniel went through to bed. Jack followed 10 minutes later and he was fast asleep. He bent down and kissed Daniel's forehead. "We'll work it out. I'm not losing another son. Even if I have to resign to keep you."

The next morning Jack was woken by a smash and a yell. He jumped out of bed and ran through to the kitchen. Daniel was standing on a stool, a kitchen cup shattered on the floor.

"Stay there," he said as Daniel tried to get down from the stool. Jack brushed up all the pieces and put them in the bin. "What on Earth were you doing?"

He lifted Daniel up and carried him through to the living room. "I was getting a mug of coffee. I couldn't reach it so I got the stool. It was no big deal, the mug just slipped."

"Coffee?"

"I like coffee," he answered defiantly.

"Daniel you're 10. No coffee. I mean it."

"But I want it."

"The answer is no. End of argument."

"Bet you're just loving this. Being able to make me do what you say. You're nothing but a bully." He stomped off to his room.

"Get back here, I'm not finished."

"F***k off, Jack."

Jack went storming after him. The bedroom door slammed in his face. He pushed it open and walked over to Daniel. He towered over him. "You do not speak to me like that. I don't care how old you are. Do it again and I will wash your mouth out." He turned and left.

"I hate you," Daniel shouted as loud as he could.

Jack went back to the kitchen and started breakfast. Talk about mood swings Jack thought.

When he was finished he called," Daniel breakfast." When there was no sound of Daniel moving he called again," Don't make me come get you."

He heard Daniel's door open. He came and sat on the stool opposite Jack. Jack set the pancakes and a glass of milk in front of him. Daniel looked up, "Sorry."

"Apology accepted. Eat your breakfast. The pancakes have chocolate chips in them." Daniel ate quickly.

Jack looked at Daniel's clothes. "Are you wearing those jeans to the base?"

"I like them. I thought I'd show them to Teal'c."

At that moment Daniel looked like a typical 10 year old and Jack hadn't the heart to argue. After all what harm could a couple of skulls on his trousers make?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

They drove to the base, Jack could see all the airmen staring at Daniel as they walked down the corridors to the lift. One look from Jack and they soon stopped. He left Daniel in his office working on a translation. "I'm going to speak to General Hammond," he said as he left but he doubted Daniel even heard him.

He knocked on General Hammond's door and entered. General Hammond pointed to the seat in front of him and he finished signing some papers.

"Rather you than me sir. I don't think I could cope with all the paper work."

"You'd adjust Jack just like I had to. I haven't always been behind a desk you know?"

"I know sir. About Daniel?"

"Yes."

"He wants to keep working here. I know he won't be able to work the hours he did before but he is still the only person we have who can speak Goa'uld fluently."

"I understand that but does he realise he can't work as long as he would like."

"I'll try and get him to understand but you know Daniel."

"Only too well Jack."

"I have another request as well. I'd like to be able to tell my father about Daniel. I plan to go and see him and I don't want him to get used to having a grandson and then losing him, he's already been through that."

"I understand. I'll speak to the President and see what he says."

"Thank you sir. Did you think about my request for a week's leave?"

"It's granted Jack. I think you and Daniel need some time together to adjust."

"Thanks again sir. I owe you."

"I'll remember that Colonel."

Jack hurried along to Daniel's office but there was no sign of him. I'm going to have to break him of that habit of disappearing Jack thought. He went down to Sam's office and there he was sitting on a chair beside her.

"What ya doin'?" Jack asked. Sam turned to start an explanation. "The easy answer Carter."

"Jack, why do you pretend not to understand us?" Daniel asked.

"What?"

"You always do it. We know you understand more than you let on you do."

"Now you've given my secret away Carter will expect me to listen to all her explanations. You'll pay for that." Daniel giggled. Jack loved the sound. "I like to keep people on their toes, if they think you're dumb they'll often say things in front of you. Confuse the enemy, that's my motto."

"But we're not the enemy sir," Carter said.

"You know what I mean." He went over to Daniel. "And next time you leave your office, leave a note and let me know where you're going." Daniel went a deep shade of red. It was one thing to be told off in private, it was quite another in front of Sam.

"Jack, I only came here. I bet you didn't even have to think to work out where I was."

"Not the point."

"So what is? You just like controlling my life and this has given you the best opportunity."

"I am not trying to control your life. I just need to keep you safe."

"What are you worried about? Little green men coming to take me away? Oh sorry little grey men."

"Very funny squirt." He tweaked Daniel's nose.

The phone in Sam's office rang and she answered it only to hand it to Jack.

He listened and then said," Thank you sir. Daniel and I will be away for a week."

He put the phone down. "A week? Why?"

"We're going to visit my dad. And you're coming too. General Hammond got permission for me to tell him what happened."

"I can't leave Jack. I've got too much to do."

"Well you are so delegate. It's about time you learned how to do that."

"I didn't know you were in contact with your dad, sir," Sam said trying to stop the argument before it started.

"I haven't been but after what happened to you and Daniel I thought I should try again."

"I'm glad sir."

"I don't need to go."

"Yes you do," Jack held up his hand. "We're both going and that's that."

Teal'c came in. "It is good to see you Daniel Jackson. I like your trousers. What does the motif mean?"

"It's just for decoration. Kids like wearing them. I did try to buy a t shirt with a huge skull on it but Jack wouldn't let me."

"I didn't think it was suitable. So sue me."

"I might just do that. After all it is my money. I earn it." Jack raised his eyes.

"I'm going to my office to phone dad." He pointed to Daniel," And you stay here."

"Yes dad," Daniel said sarcastically. Sam snorted and Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Jack phoned his father.

"Sean O'Neill speaking."

Jack hesitated. It was a long time since they'd spoken, his fault not his dad's. There was no going back now. "Dad."

"Jack. It's good to hear your voice. How have you been? You're not ill?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to know if I could come visit. I've got someone I want to introduce to you."

"Who?"

"You'll find out when I arrive. Is it alright if we come today?"

"This is your home son."

"We'll be there soon. Bye"

He went back to Sam's and collected Daniel. They drove home to pack.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Jack drove Daniel home so they could pack. "I don't know why you bothered to put things away when I've just got to take them out again," Daniel said.

"Just pack, Danny."

"I could stay here. Teal'c could stay with me."

"Danny, I've told you already. You're coming with me to meet your grandfather. Don't ask again."

"But I've already met Sean, I don't need to see him again."

Does this kid never give up Jack thought. "That was on Terram, now you're going to meet the real one."

"What if he doesn't like me?" Daniel asked in a small voice. Jack wished he could take away all Daniel's insecurities.

"What is there not to like, Danny. He liked you on Terram."

"But as you've just said he wasn't the real one."

"He can't be that different, I was the same wasn't I?"

"Sort of." Jack knew there was a story behind that remark but he hadn't time to tease it out of Daniel

"Danny you're his grandson, he's going to love you. My dad is a great guy."

"That's not very reassuring coming from the guy who hasn't spoken to him for years."

Jack was fed up with Daniel's arguing so he said," Just pack Danny."

It took 2 hours to reach Jack's old home. What amazed Daniel was how much it was like the ranch house he had lived in on Terram. It was quite spooky. He wondered how many more similarities there would be.

The house was set in a large area of land. It had paddocks and stables. Daniel hadn't realised how well off Jack was.

"It's amazing!" he said. "It's just like the one on Terram."

"At least you'll know your way around."

"Are there horses?"

"Of course. Why else would we have stables?"

"Jack!" a voice shouted from the door. A woman followed out behind him. He grabbed Jack into his arms as soon as he got out of the car. "You look well." He looked over at Daniel. "And who is this?"

"This is Daniel. I'll explain later." He looked at the woman," Mrs. Strachan it's good to see you again."

"It's great to see you back home Master Jack." Jack blushed.

"Can we drop the master part now?"

"If you want."

"He'll probably ask you to salute him," Daniel quipped from behind.

"Smart Alec," Jack said.

"Come on in," Sean said lifting the luggage. "Mrs. Strachan has your old room ready and she prepared the one opposite for your guest."

Jack took Daniel up to their rooms. Daniel walked in. It was the exact same room he had occupied before.

"Put your clothes away and then come down stairs for a snack.

Daniel couldn't believe he was in the same room. He put his clothes away and then went down. Jack was in the library with Sean. "Come in, sit down."

Mrs. Strachan brought in some coffee, milk and cookies. The milk was set in front of him and he wrinkled his nose.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Sean asked.

"I don't like milk."

"There's orange juice in the fridge if you want some," Mrs. Strachan said.

"He'll take the milk," Jack said. "I'm trying to get him used to drinking something better for him. He was used to drinking coffee but the doctor says he's not allowed any." Daniel scowled and stuck his tongue out at Jack. "We have this argument all the time."

"Lunch will be served in an hour," she said as she walked out.

"Alright Jack, spill."

Jack didn't know where to begin. He hesitated so Daniel spoke. "It's a long story. It happened a few years ago when Jack retired. He was called back to duty because I figured out how to work a device called the Stargate."

Sean interrupted," You've been watching too much television young man. Now let Jack tell me." Daniel hated being dismissed like that and he got ready to speak again. "Son, did no one ever tell you that children should be seen and not heard." Daniel went red.

"Things have moved on since the Victorian times, you know," Daniel said caustically.

The slap to his leg was quite loud. "Ow!" he said putting his hand to his leg.

"I don't expect children to speak to me like that. You can take your milk and go to the kitchen until your manners have improved."

Daniel glared at Sean and made ready to do battle again. Jack managed to stop him. "Go please Danny."

Daniel picked up his milk and went off.

"What a rude young boy. I hope you're going to take him to task for behaving like that. He is yours isn't he? When were you going to tell me you had another son?"

"Dad, if you'll let me explain. This is top secret, I had to get permission from the President to tell you this."

"The President?"

"Yes dad. Both of us work for the government at Cheyenne Mountain."

"How can he Jack, he's a child."

"Please, let me finish before you ask any more questions. I was asked to lead a mission to Abydos. I had hoped it would be a one way mission, well you know how I was then." Sean nodded. "Doctor Daniel Jackson saved me. We've travelled many times through the Stargate to other planets. It's a gateway to other worlds. I know it sounds ridiculous but it's true. Now long ago we were on a mission to one of those planets where Daniel met the Creators. They turned him into a ten year old boy."

"I get the feeling that's not the whole story."

"No, the good thing is it is only for a year and I'm looking after him."

"He's really an adult?"

"Yes, he's a Doctor of archaeology, linguistics and anthropology."

"How old is he?"

"22."

"How on Earth?" There's something else isn't there? He is yours isn't he?"

"Yes. He's the baby in the photo you found."

"You know who he reminds me of?"

"Who?"

"Your mother, he has her eyes."

"I wish I remembered her," Jack said wistfully. "I know it's a shock dad."

Jack was pulled into his father's arms. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For bringing him to me."

"He's your grandson. He deserves to know his family."

Suddenly Daniel burst into the room. "Jack, Jack you've got to come see this. Come on!"

"Danny. Calm down."

"But you have to come. It's important." He went running out. Jack and Sean followed. Running about in the paddock was a beautiful horse. "It's Fury, Jack."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Jack went after Daniel. "See that is Fury. I know it is." He went running up to the corral fence and climbed up.

"Get down, Danny," Sean said in a worried voice. "That horse is wild."

The horse came towards Daniel just as Sean scooped him off the fence. "Let me go," Daniel said. "He won't hurt me."

Sean set Daniel down on the ground. "I don't want you to go near that horse."

"But it's Fury. Jack, make him believe me." He turned to Jack with a pleading look on his face.

"Dad you know I told you about the planet Danny was on. He had a horse there called Fury and this one looks just like it."

"It may look like it but it doesn't mean it is. I don't intend to lose another grandson because of a horse or a stubborn boy." He looked at Daniel. "I mean it Daniel, you stay away from that horse unless we're with you."

"It's so unfair Jack. This happened last time too. I had to prove Fury was okay there too. Please let me ride him."

"I'm sorry Danny. My dad knows horses and if he says it's not safe then you have to do as he says."

Daniel stamped his foot muttering to himself. He was not going to go through all that again. He was fed up being told by others.

"Calm down Danny."

"I won't calm down," he shouted back.

"Then go to your room," Jack said.

"What? You can't."

"Now please."

"Fine." He went running into the house. He'd been so excited when he'd seen Fury. Why would no one listen to him? It sucked being small. He'd show Jack and Sean how wrong they were.

"Where did you find that horse?" Jack asked.

"He was roaming in the hills. He has no mark on him so he doesn't belong to anyone. I checked with the Sheriff and no one has lost a horse."

"It's just strange. I think I'll phone the base."

He phoned Carter and told her about the horse. "It's very strange sir but maybe the Creators have done this."

"Why would they do this?"

"They might have done it for Daniel. He loved that horse, maybe they want him to have him back."

"I just wish we knew. It's already got Danny all hot under the collar and you know what he's like when he thinks he's right."

"Only too well sir. Good luck!"

"I think I'm going to need it."

Jack called Daniel down for lunch. He seemed much calmer and enjoyed pulling Jack's leg. He told Sean some stories about the things Jack had done.

"You two certainly have an exciting life."

"We do but it's not all excitement. Danny does a lot of translations for us and we excavate ruins. That's his favourite thing. You should try getting him to leave an old ruin."

"I've stayed with you for quite a while." Sean snorted and Daniel giggled.

"Very funny."

After lunch Sean suggested a trip into town, "It's not very large."

"Does it have a book store?"

"Yes."

"Oh no!" Jack groaned.

"Great, I'd like to go there."

"Anything you want."

Daniel laughed, he knew Jack was joking. Jack read just as many books as he did and had an extensive library at his house.

As they arrived in town Jack reminded his dad," Remember we can't tell anyone he's my son. I'm his guardian."

"I remember son, I'm not that old that I forget things." Daniel smiled at Jack getting a row from his dad.

They went into the book store and Daniel headed for the history section. It was a well stocked shop. He took a book down from the shelf and started reading it. A woman came over," Excuse me but could you get your son to put that book back, he won't be able to read it. It's in Arabic."

Daniel having heard what she said started to read the book out to Jack. Jack answered him. The woman went red. "Daniel and I can both speak and read Arabic thank you."

Sean hid a smile behind his hand. "He is quite a boy isn't he?"

"You don't know the half of it dad. Just wait and see."

Daniel had three books picked as he went up to the counter. He put his hand into his pocket to take out his wallet and then remembered he didn't have one. "I'll get those," Sean said. "My first present for you."

They made their way to the nearest coffee shop. Jack spoke to one of the waitresses. "She was in High School with me," he said to Daniel. She gave them coffee and chocolate milk shake for Daniel. When he'd finished drinking Sean reached over and wiped his mouth.

"Thanks," Daniel said.

Another woman approached them as they were leaving. "Marcy said it was you," she kissed Jack on the cheek. "It's been awhile, Jack." She looked round at Sean and Daniel. "Good to see you again Mr. O'Neill. And who is this cute little boy?"

"I'm not cute, that's what you say about a puppy."

"Danny!" Jack said.

By the time she left Jack was going out with her the next night.

Daniel made gagging noises. "Enough, squirt."

When they got home Daniel made straight for Fury. Jack and Sean followed him. "Remember what we said," Sean said.

"I know but you're here too."

Daniel stroked the horse's nose and spoke softly to him.

"Who's going to look after Danny when you're away on missions?" Sean asked.

"I've got some work colleagues who I can ask. I'll work something out."

"How about me?"

"Dad I can't leave Danny here."

"I didn't mean that, I could move to Colorado Springs to be with you both, if you'd have me."

"Of course we'd have you. But what about your house and land here?"

"I can get a friend to look after it and I can come back when you're home. I'd like to get to know that boy better and the only way it's going to happen is if I spend time with him. A year will pass quickly and I'd like to get to know the child before I meet the man."

It was a very tired child that Jack put to bed that night. Jack wondered what tomorrow would bring. It certainly wasn't what he expected.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

(Sorry this is a short part, will try to write more in the next chapter)

Jack woke to his name being shouted very loudly. His father burst into his room. "He's gone and so is that damn horse."

"Danny?"

"Who else? Is he always this stubborn?"

"Pretty much."

"Then it's about time you taught him not to be. He's your son after all."

"Dad. I've only just found out he is my son. Don't lay all the blame on me." He got up and got dressed. "Let's go find him."

"I hope he's in one piece. That horse is wild."

"Dad if it's any consolation to you, he managed to ride the horse on the other planet."

"And why should that be a consolation to me? This is not the same horse." Jack had never seen his father look this worried before.

"And why aren't you more worried than this, for God's sake he could be lying hurt out there." He pointed towards the open field behind him.

"Dad ....."

"Come on."

Jack mounted up onto the horse Sean had ready. "He'll be fine dad. Daniel always is."

"Well he won't be when I get my hands on him. I am not going to lose another grandson."

Jack could see the fear on Sean's face. "Let's go. I have an idea where he might be. It's not far from here." They set off in the direction of the pond. Daniel had spoken about it and how he'd loved going there.

Sean took off fast after Jack told him about the pond. It took all of Jack's skill to keep up with him. They stopped at the top of the rise just before the pond.

Daniel was lying beside the tree. They both took a deep breath. Why had he been so sure that Daniel was alright? If they'd just been faster. All these thoughts were running through Jack's mind as he dismounted and ran to Daniel. The horse was standing just by Daniel's foot. He wanted to shoot it and he would when he got it back to the ranch. He couldn't stand the fact that history was repeating itself. He'd lost both his sons now and both times it was his fault.

The he saw Daniel's chest rise. Was it a trick of the light, no there it was again. Sean stood behind him, he pulled on the rein to take the horse away. "Jack?"

"Danny, where are you hurt? Don't move, we'll get the ambulance." Daniel looked at him as if he was stupid.

"What? What happened? Why do you need an ambulance? Is Grandpa okay?"

That was when Jack looked at him more closely. There was no blood on Daniel anywhere. "Where are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt. I just fell asleep. I didn't mean to be away for long."

Jack pulled him up into his arms and hugged him, then he turned him round and delivered a very hard smack to his backside. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I thought that damn horse threw you. I thought you were hurt." He smacked him again and drew him into his arms again. "I thought I'd lost you."

Daniel didn't know what to say. Sean ruffled his hair.

Jack pushed him to arms length but held onto his shoulders. "Let me get this right. You took the horse and rode out here." Daniel nodded. "Then you fell asleep." Daniel nodded again.

Sean said, "You were told not to take the horse."

"But I knew he wouldn't hurt me. It was great, he seems to fly over the land."

""Let's go home and see if we can get it through your head that rules are rules and if they get broken there are consequences," Sean said.

Daniel frowned. He made to take Fury's rein but Jack grabbed him and set him on his horse and then mounted up behind him. "I can ride him back," he protested.

"No you won't. This is not up for discussion."

They made it back to the stables.

"Go to your room Danny," Jack said.

"But Jack...."

"Daniel just do as I ask please."

"Fine." Daniel dismounted and went inside. He couldn't work out what the big deal was. He hadn't been hurt. Sure he'd taken the horse without permission but he was alright. He could remember as a child wandering round the camp while his parents worked. They hadn't fussed like this.

Jack helped his father take the tack off the horses. "Are you going to punish him?" Sean asked. "He disobeyed me Jack. He has to know he'll be punished or when I look after him he'll just do what he likes."

"I'll punish him. He's going to stay in his room for the rest of the day and write an essay on why he should not have taken the horse."

"Is that it? If you'd done that I'd have given you a good spanking and you'd have spent the day in your room."

"Things have changed, dad. And Danny isn't really a child. I can talk to him and get him to understand."

"He's your son," Sean said. Jack knew his father didn't agree with him but he felt this was the best way to deal with Daniel. "I'll prepare some lunch."

Jack went up the stairs. Daniel was sitting nervously in his room. He knew what Jack was going to do. He remembered what had happened on Terram if he'd pulled a stunt like this.

Jack opened the door. Daniel looked miserable, he sat down beside him and put an arm round his shoulders. "You know what you did was wrong, don't you?" Daniel nodded. Here it comes he thought. "I want you to apologise to Sean. I also want you to stay in your room and write down what you did wrong, why it was wrong and what you should have done."

Daniel stared up at him. "And that's it?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." Daniel could have jumped with joy. This was so easy. His Jack was so different from the one on Terram. "I'm not happy with what you did Danny. You're going to have to learn to think before you act."

"I will Jack. I promise."

Sean called him down for lunch. Daniel apologised to him. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you like that. It won't happen again."

"Good. Let's just enjoy our meal and plan what we are going to do tomorrow."

"I've finished the essay you wanted," Daniel said. He gave it to Jack. "Can I come downstairs?"

"No," Jack answered. "You'll stay in your room. No TV and no laptop. You can read a book if you want."

Daniel sighed. He hoped the next day was going to be better.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Danny heard Jack come up the stairs and go into his room. A short while later he came into Danny's room all dressed up. "Sean is going to look after you while I'm out with Marcy. I won't be late back."

"Bet she's got other ideas on that. She looked as if she couldn't wait to get her hooks into you."

"Not about to happen. I wasn't that fond of her at High School. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Jack." As Jack turned to go away Danny said,"Thanks for not treating me like a little kid today. I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not, I might not be so generous if it does."

Danny couldn't sleep that night. He heard Sean go to bed and much later he heard Jack come in and go to his room. He must have dropped off to sleep not long after.

The next morning Jack said," Sean and I were wondering if you wanted to go riding today. He's invited Peter Stewart and his family, they live in the next house. He thought we could have a picnic."

"I'd like that. Can I ride Fury?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes as long as you listen to Sean and I. And there will be no galloping off."

"Right. When are we leaving?"

"In about an hour. I have to get things ready and then we'll meet up with them at the pond."

Danny was looking forward to going, especially since he could ride Fury. This time he would listen to Sean. He didn't want to get in any more trouble. He spent some time sending e mails to Sam and one that she could pass on to Teal'c.

They rode off to the pond. Danny was still taken aback at how much this area was like the world on Terram. He knew it had come out of Jack's memories. Jack was lucky to have been brought up here.

A party of riders was waiting for them at the pond. He saw Jack frown. One of them was very familiar. "Jack, it's good to see you again. You didn't say you were going riding today, it's just as well Peter saw me this morning," Marcy said.

This woman is persistent Danny thought. He could see that Sean wasn't pleased that she was there either. Marcy immediately rode up beside Jack.

Danny was introduced to Peter, his wife Helen and their grandsons, Jake and Scott. The boys were a bit older than Danny and looked very bored.

Scott came up beside Danny," Like your horse. Where'd you get him?"

"Sean gave him to me. He caught him in the hills."

"Lucky you, he's a beauty," Jake said.

Danny heard Peter apologise for Marcy coming along. "She's a very persistent woman," Helen said. "I think she's set her cap at Jack."

"Poor Jack," Peter said.

"Can we ride ahead?" Scott asked. "Danny can come with us."

"Please Jack?"

"Not too fast Danny. Fury is still a bit wild."

"I won't ride too fast."

The boys rode on. "You're lucky living here," Danny said.

"Lucky? You must be joking. There's nothing to do here. At least in the city there's plenty to do. Can't wait until I go to college. Do you live with Jack?"

"Yes, he's my guardian until my parents get back. My father is a good friend of his."

"What do they do?"

"They're archaeologists." Daniel hated making up stories like this but Jack and General Hammond thought it best to stick as close to the truth as they could.

"Where are they?" Jake asked.

"Egypt."

"Wow, and you didn't want to go with them."

"They didn't want to interrupt my schooling again so they asked Jack to look after me."

"Bummer," Scott said.

"Not really, he's good fun. And I'd been to Egypt before. In fact I was born there."

"You got any brothers or sisters?"

"No." As Daniel said it he realised that wasn't true. Charlie had been his brother and he'd never known him. He wondered what it was like to have a brother. He supposed it was like what Jack used to be like with him before he found out who he really was.

"Race you to the river," Scott shouted.

They took off. Fury beat them easily. They had a camp fire ready by the time the others arrived.

Sean, Peter and Helen got the food out of the saddlebags and put it in a cool place. The beer was put in the river. Marcy didn't let jack out of her sight. Scott and Jake made gagging noises until their grandfather gave them a glare.

"She's a pain," Daniel said watching her with Jack.

Jack got up to get his fishing rod. He made his way up the river with Marcy following.

"Want some fun?" Scott asked.

"Sure," Daniel said.

"We're going for a walk, Jake said.

"Don't go far."

They followed the river the way Jack had. He was fishing off some rocks where the river was flowing a bit faster. Marcy was sitting on a rock to his side.

The boys led Daniel up the banking. They ended up sitting on a ledge above Jack and Marcy. One of them took out a pea shooter and took aim at her bare back. She let out a yelp as the small stone hit her shoulder. The boys moved back as she looked up. Then Daniel got a shot. He hit her right between the shoulder blades. She got up and moved closer to the river.

"I've got an idea," Jake said. He disappeared for a few minutes and came back with a large spider. "She hates spiders, watch this."

He threw the large spider out and it fell in her lap. Daniel had never heard anyone scream that loudly before in his life. It was what happened next that they didn't expect. Marcy slipped and fell backwards into the river. The boys looked horrified, they hadn't meant for that to happen. They quickly made their way back to the camp.

A few minutes later Jack came back with a soaked Marcy. "I want to go home," she said loudly.

"Your clothes will dry off quickly Marcy. Come with me. I've got a blanket you can wrap round you." She took the woman away.

"What happened Jack? I know she can be annoying but you didn't have to push her in." Sean and Peter laughed.

The three boys giggled. "Funny thing that spider just falling off that tree into her lap," Jack said looking at the suspiciously innocent looking boys.

Sean looked at them. He could tell they had something to do with it. "You three know anything about this?"

"Who us?" they all said.

Jack handed over the fish he had caught. Helen came back and hung Marcy's clothes near the fire. When she came back with the blanket wrapped round her she looked miserable. This had not turned out how she wanted it too. She looked at the three boys. She'd get her own back on the brats. Making her look stupid in front of Jack. She glared at Daniel.

Daniel couldn't believe how much enjoyment he had got out of her falling in the water. Watching her coming back to the camp with her hair plastered all over her face was the best time he'd had since he arrived. He smiled again. He noticed the glare she gave him. Well he used to hold his own against the Goa'uld, he was sure he could manage one angry woman.

Scott had brought his baseball and they all played a game of catch. Daniel enjoyed it even though he wasn't very good at it. Maybe being 10 wasn't such a bad thing although he'd prefer to be grown up again.

"There's a deep pool not far from here, we could have a swim," Jake said. "We go there all the time, it's not dangerous. You can swim?" he asked.

"Of course but I didn't bring my swimming trunks."

"Neither did we, come on."

They showed Daniel the way. The pool looked very inviting. Soon they were all in the water splashing each other. "See I told you, it's great here. You're lucky Sean's got it on his land."

"You can come over any time you want. I'm sure he'd like you to."

"Great we could bring some more people to introduce to you."

"Danny!" he heard Jack shout. "Time to go."

The boys got out quickly and dried themselves off as best they could.

"Been swimming?" Jack asked as they came back.

"Yes, there's a great pool just down there."

"I know."

"Of course you do. I forgot. I told Scott and Jake they could come back. They said they would bring some friends, that's alright isn't it?"

"I'm sure it is. Glad you're enjoying their company. But next time let's not soak any of our guests."

"But it was her own fault Jack. She wasn't really invited."

"I know but she was still a guest."

"Okay. But it was funny," Daniel said and giggled.

Jack loved to see him enjoy himself. "And you're right, it was funny but don't tell her I said so."

Marcy was standing not too far away. "Hateful child," she thought. Luckily she was too far away to hear Jack's remark. She'd show the brat. He was going to be sorry he made her day so miserable.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Danny had really enjoyed his time at the swimming pool especially when they had frightened Marcy, which still made him giggle. It was much easier to be a child when he wasn't with Jack or at the SGC. He still found being with Sean difficult and the only thing he could think was wrong was that this was not the Sean he was used to. He remembered clearly the one on Terram, the one he thought of as a grandfather. How could they be so different if the one on Terram was out of Jack's memory?

"Danny, breakfast," Jack shouted from downstairs.

He hurried to get dressed. He was meeting Scott, Jake and a few of their friends at the swimming pool and he was getting to go on his own. Jack was finally getting used to the fact he could do some things on his own.

Mrs. Strachan prepared some food for him to take and packed it in a saddlebag. She also put in some cans of juice. Jack wasn't happy at Daniel going on his own, he still worried that someone might try and snatch Daniel but he had to let Daniel do some things on his own. He had been able to go off with friends when he was 10 so he had decided to let Daniel do the same, after all he wasn't that far away.

Daniel rode out to the river on Fury. He still loved the feeling of speed he got riding the horse. He arrived at the river at the same time as Scott. He took out the saddlebags and set them down. All the boys had brought stuff with them. Scott introduced him to another two boys who lived not far from Sean's. They were a bit older.

They had a great time diving into the pool from an old tree that's branches hung over it. They went back to the clearing beside the river and started to eat. "Want some beer?" one of the older boys, called Frank, asked pulling a can out of his saddlebag.

"Sure," Daniel said. He'd had beer before so it didn't bother him to take a mouthful. What amazed him was the bitter taste it had. He choked.

The other boy, Kyle, grabbed the bottle from Danny," Don't waste it on the kid." He took a big swallow of it. Danny noticed that he pulled a face as well.

"You staying with O'Neill," Frank asked.

"Yes, my guardian is his son," Danny answered.

"The one in the airforce?"

"Yes."

"Bet you have to behave yourself," Frank said. "My dad was in the army and I couldn't do anything without permission. Tried to run my life. It's better now I'm with my mum, don't know where he went."

"Jack's okay."

The boy looked at him as if he didn't believe him. "You'll have seen one of these then," he took a small hand gun out of the saddlebag." I found this in the house."

"Is it loaded?" Danny asked.

"Course it is."

"Have you got the safety on?"

"The safety what?"

Danny took the gun from him and flicked a small catch at the side of the gun. "It stops the gun going off."

"I knew about that," Kyle said. "So you know about guns?"

"Yes, I've handled a few guns."

"My dad is letting me use his rifle," Jake said," but I'm not allowed to take it out without his permission. He says it's too dangerous. Whose gun is it?"

"I don't know. I found it in the drawer at home. I thought I might try it out here."

"You should take it home and put it away. Jake's dad is right."

"Chicken. What harm can I do with this? Seeing as you're so clever show us what it can do."

"No. Jack wouldn't like me doing that."

"Bet you've never even fired one before. You were just boasting."

"If I prove to you how dangerous it can be will you take it home?"

The boy seemed to consider this," Okay."

Danny took the gun back from him and took the safety catch off. He asked Scott to put one of the coke cans on a rock by the river. He took aim and fired. He hit the can and it flew off the rock.

Scott picked it up and brought it over. "Look at the hole in that," he said holding it up.

"That would make a big hole in a person," Danny said, "Believe me I've seen it." He put the safety catch on and handed it back. The boy put it back in his saddlebags.

"Guess it isn't really smart to carry one around." Daniel was glad he'd shown him what it could do.

However what he didn't know was that someone had seen him and taken a photograph.

Marcy couldn't believe how lucky she had been. She had decided to go for a ride back to the river because she had lost her bracelet the day before. Now she had everything she needed to get back at that brat. She bet Jack O'Neill wouldn't be happy to see the boy using a gun. She knew what had happened to his own son.

She couldn't wait to go to Jack's. When she arrived Sean was weeding the garden at the side of the house. "Marcy," he said," Good to see you." What he was actually thinking was not you again. "What can I do for you?"

"I was looking for Jack."

"He's in the house. Come in for a coffee."

"It's not really a social call. I just thought Jack would like to know what his ward is getting up to." Sean thought she was looking awful smug.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked coming out the door.

"I just rode back to see if I could find my bracelet at the river......"

"I know he's at the river, Marcy."

She held out her phone," But did you know he was doing this?" Jack face went deadly white and then red. Sean grabbed the phone and looked. Jack was striding towards the stables.

"I am going to give him...."

"Jack stop." Just at that moment Danny and the other boys came into view. Daniel turned Fury towards the stables.

Daniel could see Jack, Sean and that woman standing in front of the house. As he got closer he could see the expression on Jack's face. He had never seen him that angry before.

Before he could even dismount Jack had grabbed the reins. "Get in the house right now," he said. He grabbed Daniel out of the saddle and set him on the ground. "Move."

"What..." He didn't get a chance to finish when Jack's hand hit his backside. The force of the blow made him rise to his toes. Tears appeared in his eyes.

"Get in the house now," he pushed him towards the house and delivered another swat to his backside. Daniel saw the look on Marcy's face. She looked so happy.

Jack took the phone from his father's hand and went after Daniel. "You can leave now, Marcy. And from now on unless I invite you here, don't come back. I'll get someone to deliver the phone to you," Sean said. He hurried after Jack.

Daniel was sitting in the chair with Jack towering over him when he walked in. "Look at this," he was shouting. He held the phone in front of Daniel's face. "What the hell were you thinking?" Daniel didn't seem able to say anything. "Get to your room, I'll deal with you in a minute." Daniel didn't need to be told twice. He took off as quick as he could.

Jack made to go after him but Sean stopped him. "Sit down."

"You're not going to stop me dad. You were right, I am too soft on him. Well that stops now."

"I'm not saying don't punish him. I want you to calm down first, you're too angry. You're frightening him."

"Frightening him?" Did you see the picture? He could have...." Jack couldn't finish the sentence. "He could.." and then tears started to roll down Jack's cheeks. Sean took him in his arms.

"He's alright Jack." He held him until he stopped crying.

"I couldn't bear to lose him as well dad."

"I know. Sit down." He got Jack a glass with some whiskey and he got one for himself. "That young man knows how to find trouble."

"I've always had to look out for him. It's as if he's a magnet and trouble is iron fillings. They can find him wherever he goes and then stick to him. He should have more sense. He knows how I feel about guns."

"If he knows maybe he had a good reason for doing what he did."

"How can he have a good reason?"

"I think you need to listen to him, give him a chance to explain."

Jack sat and finished his drink. "Thanks dad. You were right, I was too angry to deal with him."

Daniel was lying on his bed crying when Jack knocked and then went in. He sat up. Jack wiped the tears off his cheek. "Want to tell me why you're shooting a gun?"

"It was Frank's. I told him to take it home and put it away." Jack got up and shouted down to his father to phone Frank's grandfather and let him know he had a gun then he went back to Daniel.

"That doesn't explain why you were firing it."

"I just wanted to prove how dangerous it was."

"By firing it?"

"I showed him the damage it could do."

"And what if you hadn't convinced him? What if he'd tried to use it?"

"He wouldn't have."

"You don't know that. You are not allowed to touch a gun."

"I've used one before Jack, many times, he answered snippily."

"Don't take that tone with me, you were an adult. You are 10 now."

"Sorry. But you hurt me." He rubbed at his backside.

"And it's going to be more sore by the time I'm finished." He picked Daniel up and put him over his knees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack came down stairs and Sean handed him another drink, "No one said it was easy being a father."

"Easy!" Jack said. "I take my hat off to Sarah, I never realised how much hard work it is especially when you're on your own. I don't know if I'm cut out for this."

"Of course you are. The boy adores you Jack. It's plain to see. It's just getting the balance between being a parent and a friend that's difficult. Daniel just needs time to adjust and so do you. Don't beat yourself up about every incident. You're not perfect no one is. Enjoy the good times. That's what I intend to do."

"You still want to look after the trouble magnet?"

"Of course I do. He's got a lot of his father in him and there's nothing wrong with that. I'll go up and see him."

Daniel was standing looking out of the window at Fury when Sean entered. "He's a beautiful horse."

Daniel nodded. "Jack says I can't ride him for the rest of the week." He could hear the hitch in his voice as he spoke.

"There'll be other times."

"You want me back?"

"Of course I do. I was just telling your father that. We're going to have fun getting to know each other and when Jack's away we can always come here for a day or two."

"Was Frank's grandfather angry?"

"Yes. Don't think he's going to be a happy boy when he gets home."

"He's going to hate me."

"No he won't. You didn't force him to take the gun, did you?"

"No. I shouldn't have fired it though."

"No it wasn't very sensible."

"Jack's mad at me."

"He's mad at himself."

"Why?"

"He loves you. He doesn't want to see you hurt. He couldn't cope if anything happened to you and neither could I."

Daniel turned round to see tears in his grandfather's eyes. He ran over to Sean and hugged him. "Don't ever do anything that foolish again, " Sean said.

"I won't."

Jack came in beside them,"Can I have that in writing cos I seem to remember having this conversation before with you."

Daniel managed to laugh. "We all right Jack?" he asked hesitantly. Jack held him to him and ruffled his hair. "Hey!"

"We'll be fine," Sean said positively. "I'll keep Jack in line and he'll keep you in line."

If it was only that easy, Jack thought. He was sure Daniel's motto was, act first think later. Maybe he was more like his father than he thought.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

In the morning Jack went in to speak to Daniel. Daniel was lying across his bed reading a book. "Is it alright if I come downstairs?" he asked.

"Yes, but I want to talk to you before you go down. I think we need to think up some rules," he put his hand up to stop Daniel from interrupting," just so that we all know where we stand. It'll make it easier for Sean if he knows what our rules are."

"Our rules? Does that mean I get a say? I'm not really a kid, you know?"

"Well I think that you are. My mistake has been thinking you're still the same and you're not. You're as intelligent as you were before but emotionally you're a child. And from now on until you grow up that's how I'm going to treat you. I expect you to listen to me when I tell you to do something, I do not want to have to keep repeating myself. I do not expect you to endanger your life either here or at the Base. I'm letting you work there but you are not to go near the Gateroom unless I say."

"And where do I get a say in all this?" Daniel asked. "It sounds as if you talk and I listen."

"It'll be a change for you to do that."

"This is not funny Jack. It's bad enough looking like a kid without everyone treating me like one."

"And there will be consequences if you break the rules."

"Fine," Daniel huffed. "Feel better now you can tell me what to do."

"Actually no. I wish you were back to being your age but we have to live with it. I want you on my team but there's nothing I can do to change this. Now get dressed and come down for breakfast."

He was very quiet as they were eating breakfast. "Danny, are you alright?" Sean asked.

"Ask Jack he seems to know what's best for me these days. Can I go clean out Fury or is that not allowed?" He glared at Jack.

Jack stared at Daniel," Cut out the attitude, what I'm doing is for the best and if you can't see that then I'm sorry but that's how it is going to be. And yes you can look after Fury. He's your horse."

Daniel ran to the barn. He brushed Fury and cleaned out his stall. He talked to him the whole time. "Last time I was this age, no one wanted me. I tried so hard to do everything right but it was never good enough. Now Jack's getting fed up with me as well. He wants the old Daniel back and there's nothing I can do. This is all my fault. If I hadn't got so drunk this would never have happened. Maybe it would be best if General Hammond found someone else to care for me." The horse whinnied into his hand as he gave it an apple.

When he'd finished he went back to the house. Sean was sitting reading the paper. "Is there anything else you want done?"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'd like to help."

"I was going to cut the grass."

"I'll do it. Where's the mower?"

"In the shed." Daniel ran out.

This went on for the next two days. Daniel kept himself busy doing chores for Sean. He barely spoke to Jack.

"He's a lovely boy," Mrs. Strachan said to Sean. "He helped me bake lots of things for the fair on Saturday. He also helped make this meal."

That night Jack went to tuck him in. Daniel was reading a book. Jack hated the strained atmosphere between them. He wanted to make amends but he didn't know how. He wasn't going to change his mind about the rules, Daniel was going to have to learn to live with them. "Ready to sleep?"

"Yes." He put his book down and made to turn out the light.

"I'll take your clothes down to the laundry room," Jack said. He bent to pick up the clothes sitting on a chair by the door.

"No, I can do it in the morning."

"Danny it doesn't have to be like this."

"What's wrong? I'm doing as I'm told aren't I? I can look after myself Jack. I've done it for years. Just leave the washing."

Jack left. He didn't know what to say. He looked back at Daniel as he closed the door. He hated the fact that Daniel had had to grow up so quickly. Was he wrong to lay down rules? Should he let Daniel have a more carefree time? He came back later and checked Daniel. He was sprawled across the bed. Most of the bed clothes were in a heap on the floor. Jack picked them up and covered him again.

In the middle of the night Jack was woken by a piercing scream. He dove out of bed into the corridor, his gun was in his hand. The noise had come from Daniel's room. He opened the door. Daniel was sitting in the middle of the bed crying.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked going forward. He put the gun down on the cabinet.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I'll clean it up." Jack could see what he meant. He had wet the bed. He was crying so hard he could barely breathe. "I'll strip the bed and clean it," he managed to say between sobs.

"It's alright. Calm down," Jack tried to put his arm round Daniel's shoulders but he shrank back onto the pillow. Jack wasn't even sure that Daniel was actually awake. Sean came to the door. "Go back to bed dad, it's okay." Sean left. "Danny I need to get you out of the wet pyjamas. You need a bath."

"I said I'd do it," Daniel said.

"Let me run you a bath, we'll worry about the sheets later. Come on." He led him to the bathroom and ran a bath. Daniel just sat on the side of the bath. Jack put bubble bath in. He stripped him of the wet clothes and lifted him into the bath. Jack didn't like seeing him so unresponsive. "I put bubbles in it."

"Why?"

"I always liked bubbles I thought you might too."

He helped Daniel wash and then dried him and put him in his clean pyjamas.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Daniel tried to pull away from Jack. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I get nightmares as well. Remember?"

"I remember but I bet you don't wet the bed." Jack almost smiled but remembered how embarrassing it could be. "I haven't done it since I've grown up but at your age I did."

"I am grown up."

"In your head but your body is ten. It doesn't know."

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won't. I'll put the sheets in the washing machine."

"Thanks d..Jack. What about the bed?"

"You can come in with me. I'll make sure the bed's okay."

Daniel was lying on Jack's bed when he got back. "You don't look very comfortable."

"I don't want to be a nuisance."

"You're not a nuisance." Jack got in and put his arm round Daniel and pulled him towards him. "I hope you don't have cold feet," Jack said jokingly.

Jack rubbed his back and felt him relax. Daniel felt his eyes closing. Jack wished he could get his hands on the people who had done this to Daniel. A child shouldn't be afraid of wetting the bed. He felt Daniel snuggle into him. He could remember Charlie creeping into his and Sarah's bed. He wished he'd known about Daniel, he and Sarah could have looked after him. Charlie would have loved to have an older brother and he was sure Daniel would have been a good one. Gradually he drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

When Jack woke up there was a heavy weight lying on him, Daniel was attached to him like a limpet. He watched him sleep for awhile. He looked so at peace, he wished it could be like this for him more often.

"Morning," Jack said as he saw Daniel start to wake. Daniel tried to get off Jack as quick as he could. "What did you move for? I was enjoying that. It's been a long time since I woke up with my son beside me. Charlie used to creep into bed with Sarah and me all the time."

"He did? You don't think it's babyish?"

"No I don't." Jack could see Daniel processing this information so he pulled him back into his arms. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Daniel relaxed and let Jack hold him.

They lay like this for a few minutes until Sean shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on you two, you're going to sleep the day away. Breakfast is ready and if you don't get down here I'm going to eat it all especially the chocolate pancakes."

He heard a thump on the floor and not long after Daniel appeared at the door with Jack behind him. Jack tried to push past but Daniel wouldn't let him. Daniel sat at the table and put a pile of pancakes on his plate. "Hey leave some for me," Jack protested loudly.

"It's for your own good Jack, you wouldn't want to put on too much weight." Jack aimed a playful smack at his head.

"The boy's right Jack, at your age you've got to be careful."

"Very funny," Jack said. "Think your comedians?"

"Yes," they both said together.

Daniel took a second helping and then asked," What do you want me to do today?"

"You don't have to do anything."

"But I've got nothing else to do."

"Well if you want you can come to town with me. I'm just doing some shopping."

"Okay, coming Jack?"

"No I'm going to relax here."

"Say hello to T and Sam for me," Daniel said knowing Jack was going to contact the SGC.

"Smart Alec," Jack replied.

"Can I have some money?" Daniel asked nervously.

"Of course. I forgot you don't have any. Just say if you want anything."

"Well there's the books I want and I'd quite like a Ferrari."

"Very funny." He handed Daniel some money.

Daniel was becoming more relaxed around Sean and Jack was beginning to feel more comfortable about leaving Daniel with him when he went off world. It always took Daniel time to trust new people.

The one thing that was bothering Sean was not being able to tell people about his new grandson. He had to be careful what he said. After the shopping was done Daniel pleaded to be allowed to go to the bookshop again.

After he'd bought his new books Sean took him to the local coffee shop. He allowed him to have a very milky coffee. "Have you read the other books you bought?"

"Yes. I like reading."

"You must have got that from your mother, I had a job to get Jack to lift up a book never mind read it."

"Mum loved reading and so did d..Melbourne."

"It's alright Danny, I don't mind if you call him dad, that's what he was."

"They taught me a lot."

"Were you happy?"

Daniel thought for a moment, "Yes. I know it wasn't a typical childhood but I loved it. The only thing I regretted was not having many children to play with. I found mixing with children in the homes very difficult."

"It's never easy being different," Sean said.

A man came over to Sean and he introduced Daniel to him. Daniel looked out the window and saw Scott and Jake waving at him. "Sean is it alright if I speak to Scott and Jake, they're just outside?"

"Okay." He went outside.

"You get into trouble about the gun?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I'm not allowed to ride Fury."

"Is that all? You're lucky. Frank got a leathering from his grandfather." Daniel went red. "You too?" Daniel nodded. He had expected them to make fun of him but they didn't. "We're going to look at the skateboards, want to come?"

"Sure." They crossed the street and looked in the window.

"See that one," Scott said. "I'm getting it for my birthday. Do you have one?"

"No I've never even tried one."

"Never?" Jake said.

"No. They wouldn't be much use in the deserts of Egypt."

"You need to get one, we've got a good skate park. Everyone goes there."

Sean came over the road. "Hello Mr O'Neill," both boys said. "Just showing Danny the skateboard I'm getting for my birthday. You know he's never even tried one." Scott managed to make it sound as if Daniel had been deprived something necessary.

"I'm sure he'll survive," Sean said laughing.

"Can Danny come over to my house for tea?" Jake asked.

"I don't see why not, I'll phone your mum and ask what time," Sean said.

As they walked to the car Daniel asked," Do you think Jack will buy me a skateboard?"

"I'm sure he will if you want one."

As soon as they arrived at the house Daniel ran in and stood in front of Jack who was trying to watch a hockey match on the TV," Jack can you get me a skateboard? There's a shop in town and if you want we can go get one now."

"Slow down." He looked at Daniel. "Now why do you want a skateboard?"

"I just do."

"Not a good enough answer."

"Jaaaacckk! I've got my own money."

"It's not about the money."

"Scott and Jake were in town and Scott's getting one for his birthday and I'd like one as well. You keep saying I should act more like a 10 year old."

"You're right I did. I'll take you in. But if you get the skateboard you need all the safety stuff as well." He saw Daniel about to complain. "I'm sure Scott will be getting it too." Daniel nodded. When did it become so important what other people were doing Jack thought.

Jack bought all the things Daniel would need and they'd no sooner got back to Sean's than Daniel was out trying it out. Jack watched him from the window. He was actually quite good. He had very good balance.

Sean had phoned Jake's mother and she said Daniel should come over at 5pm. When it was time to go Daniel pleaded to take his skateboard with him.

Scott and Jake were impressed when they saw his new board.

About an hour later Jack took a frantic phone message from Jake's mother.

"It's Danny, he's had an accident. I'm going over," he said to Sean.

"I'll drive," Sean said.

By the time they arrived an ambulance was there. One of the paramedics was sitting beside Daniel who was cradling his arm.

"What happened?" Jack asked pushing past the other paramedic.

"Who are you sir?"

"His da...guardian."

"Would you sit with him in the ambulance? We need to go to the hospital. I think he's broken his arm."

"I'm sorry Jack," a small voice said.

Jack ruffled his hair. "It's okay."

At the hospital the doctor said he was lucky, it was a clean break. They put a cast on his arm.

"Nice cast," Sean said.

Daniel looked down, he hadn't been paying much attention to the cast as they put it on. It was covered in little grey aliens just like Thor. "Jack picked it, you know how childish he is."

"Hey a bit of respect here. I thought you could show it to Thor when he visits."

"Thor?"

"I'll explain later dad." He could see Daniel's eyes closing. "Come on kiddo time to get you home." He carried him to the car. The doctor said to watch for signs of concussion because he'd hit his head. Daniel snuggled into him. Jack had phoned Janet to see if she thought there would be any complications with Daniel being smaller but she said he should be okay but she'd have a look at him when they came home if Jack was worried.

"I'll drive," Sean said. "I think someone needs his dad."

Jack carried him into the house. "I'll put him to bed."

"No," Daniel mumbled. "Want to stay here."

"Okay but you stay on the settee. No moving around." Daniel snuggled into the blanket Jack covered him with.

"Time to eat some dinner," Jack said shaking his shoulder a little while later.

"Not hungry."

"You have to eat before taking your medicine."

"No medicine."

"Yes, medicine. The doctor said to take it after meals so eat."

Daniel sat up. He took the cup of soup Jack offered him.

When he'd finished Jack handed him a pill. Daniel pulled a face but Jack made him swallow it. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"I fell off my skateboard. Did you pick it up?"

"I wasn't really thinking about the skateboard. I'll get it tomorrow."

"How did you get concussion if you were wearing your helmet?" Jack could see Daniel thinking furiously. "Daniel?"

"I don't know."

"When I arrived you didn't have any of your safety stuff on."

"Jake's mum took it off." Jack could tell Daniel was feeling uncomfortable.

"Do I need to phone her?" Jack knew Daniel wasn't being honest.

"You don't need to. You're so suspicious, Jack. I'm not one of your soldiers."

"I know. If you were I wouldn't have to constantly tell you to listen to me. You'd have been court martialled by now."

"I'm going to bed," he said.

"I'll help," Sean said. "It's not easy getting changed with just one usable arm."

When Sean came back down Jack looked furious. "I just spoke to Jake's mum. It seems he didn't have his safety gear on. They'd made a jump and Daniel fell going over it."

"You just can't leave things alone, can you?" Daniel screamed from the door. He'd felt bad about lying to Jack and had come down to apologise when he heard Jack say he'd phoned Jake's mum. "You've always got to know everything."

"You lied."

"So? I lied. Big deal."

"It is a big deal. I expect you to tell me the truth."

"Fine. I fell off my skateboard doing a stunt. That's what kid's do. They get hurt, they get better. It's only a broken arm."

Jack wasn't pleased with Daniel's attitude. "Cut it out. There's no point in getting defensive just because you were in the wrong."

"I'm always wrong, according to you."

"That's not true. I've always valued your opinion."

"Since when?"

"Daniel, don't make this into a huge argument just because you're in the wrong. I know there have been times when I've had to make a decision you didn't like but that comes with the territory of being the officer in charge."

"What do you want from me?" Daniel said. "The perfect child. Well this may come as a surprise to you but I'm not and I can never be. I can't be Charlie."

"This has nothing to do with Charlie, Danny. He was a normal boy who got into scrapes. I let him down and I'm damned if I'm going to let anything happen to you."

Daniel could see the hurt in Jack's eyes but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't know where all this stuff about Charlie had come from. "Trying to make up for your mistake?"

A large hand connected with his backside. "Don't speak to your father like that. He doesn't deserve that."

"Dad, he's hurt," Jack protested.

"Not a good enough excuse. He meant to hurt you."

There were tears in Daniel's eyes. "I.... I'm sorry." Then he ran off. Jack went after him.

Daniel was lying across his bed. "Want to tell me what that was all about?" It's not like you. You don't say things to hurt people."

"It sounds silly and childish."

"Tell me."

"I know you love Charlie and I don't know if I can match up to him."

"Who's asking you to? Yes I love Charlie but that doesn't mean there isn't room in my heart for someone else."

"But I keep messing up."

"Remember I know what sort of man you're going to grow up to be and I happen to love that man very much. And I have done since before I knew he was my son. You are not a substitute for Charlie. I love you."

"I love you too dad." He cuddled into Jack's arms.

"Let's get you into bed."

"I don't think Sean thinks too much of me," Daniel said.

"He loves you Danny. He just doesn't react well to disrespect. If you think he's bad you should have met my grandfather. Now he was frightening."

"What was he like?"

"I remember him as a big man, he had red hair and a temper to match. I didn't tell you before but we'd planned to take you to see my granny tomorrow."

"Your granny's still alive?"

"Yes and still rules the family. She's 90. Dad and I planned to take you tomorrow."

"Great. Will you tell her about me?"

"Yes, I don't think she's a security risk, do you?" Daniel giggled.

"Oh has she lost her marbles?"

Jack laughed. "Better not let her hear you saying that. She's got a mean swing with her wooden spoon."

"But you said she's not a security threat, I thought you meant...."

"I know. Where did you hear that phrase?"

"Probably watching your Simpsons. What's she like?"

"The opposite to Grandpa. She's quite small but she ruled the house. She was born in Ireland and came to America in 1928 with her sister and brother. Dad's quite like her in colouring."

"Can we still go tomorrow?"

"If you're okay in the morning."

"It's only a broken arm."

"And I've got to explain it to General Hammond and Carter and Teal'c. Although it's your fault for not wearing your safety gear."

"I know. I'll wear it from now on. I promise."

Jack tucked the covers in around him and bent down and kissed his head. Sean came in and kissed him too. "I'm sorry for what I said," Daniel said to him.

Sean ruffled his hair. "Jack tell you we're going to visit my mammy?"

"Yes, it's great. I've never had so much family before."

"Wait till you're all grown up and can meet all your uncles, aunts and cousins. Did you not have any family before?"

"Just my mother's father and he didn't want me." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Well your great grandmother can't wait to see you."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

The next morning Jack woke up with a small blonde head just under his chin. Daniel had come through to his room during the night. His cast was lying on Jack's chest. Jack managed to get up without disturbing him. He'd had to give Daniel some more medicine during the night because his arm was sore.

Jack went down to the kitchen where Sean was preparing breakfast. Jack took a cup of coffee. He was just about to drink it when Daniel appeared. "Perfect timing," Sean said.

"Coffee?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Okay," Jack said, "but with a lot of milk in it."

Daniel pouted, "You sure know how to spoil a good cup of coffee," Daniel replied.

"Won't work buddy."

"Spoilsport."

Jack was glad they were able to banter with each other again.

They all ate breakfast, "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Jack asked. "You didn't sleep very well last night."

"I'm fine Jack. My arm isn't sore this morning."

They set off soon after. Daniel asked questions the whole way. Then as they were pulling up in front of the house he asked in a small voice." Do you think she'll like me?"

"Of course she will. She likes Jack and only a grandmother could like him," Sean joked. He could see how nervous Daniel was.

"Very funny dad," he said. "She's going to love you Danny. She loves all her great grandchildren."

"Are there many of us?" he asked.

"Well," said Sean. "I have seven brothers and sisters."

"That's a lot," Daniel said.

"Mammy always wanted a large family. I'm the oldest boy but I have two older sisters."

"How many grandchildren are there?"

"35," Jack said.

"And they're all related to me?" Daniel looked stunned. In one day he'd gone from finding out he had a great granny to finding out he had loads of relatives.

"There's 60 great grandchildren and even a few great great ones." Sean looked at Daniel. "I know it's a lot to take in but you've got a year to get used to it. We'll make sure you see lots of photographs."

"I don't know what to call her."

"Well I would go with Granny, she was never too happy with me when I tried to call her by her given name," Jack said.

"Jack was going through one of his stages," Sean said winking at Daniel, "Granny soon put him right."

"I'll have you know I'm one of Granny's favourites."

"You and another 34," Sean said. "Be prepared for lots of questions."

"Now I know where you get it from," Jack said to Daniel.

The front door creaked open," Are you all going to sit out there all day? Is that Jack O'Neill I see, can't be can it. Thought you'd disappeared off the face of the earth." Daniel snorted. If she only knew how true that was. "Well bring the boy up here so I can see him."

Jack put his arm on Daniel's shoulder and led him up the steps. "This is Danny," he said.

"Jack's told me all about you. It must be very confusing for you. Bad enough to have Jack as your father when he's barely grown up himself but to have," she turned to Jack," What did you call it?"

"We call it de-aging, Granny."

"De-aging?" She looked carefully at him and drew in a deep breath," Oh my lord," she said.

Sean was up the steps quickly, "Are you alright mammy?"

"I'm fine, I've just got something to show Danny. Come in." She took Daniel's hand and led him into the living room. "Here sit with me." She patted the seat beside her. She picked up a large album.

"Not the family photos Granny," Jack said. "I want to keep some of my dignity."

"You be quiet Jack. You're not too old to get your backside paddled." Daniel giggled. He liked this old lady.

"I've brought a photo for you to put in it," he said. He handed the photo he had of Daniel as a baby. "Carter copied it on her computer."

"We'll make the tea then mammy," Sean said.

"Off you go," she said waving her hand to them.

She opened up the book. There were some very old pictures at the front. "These are my grandparents and these were my husband's grandparents. They were taken in Ireland." She pointed to one picture," That's John O'Neill, he had a farm just outside of Cork. Sean's father was born there. The family still own the farm. Sean's father was a younger brother and he came to America to make his fortune. He settled in New York, that's where I met him. I wasn't long off the boat. We married not long after. He was a handsome man my Daniel."

"Daniel?"

"Yes. He wanted to own a farm so when we had enough money we travelled to the farm Sean now owns. We worked hard and made a good living off it. We had our hardships as well." She picked up a picture of a boy of about 8 and handed it to Daniel.

"He looks like me," he said amazed.

"That's my Danny, my oldest. I saw the resemblance as soon as I saw you."

"But Sean said he was your oldest boy."

"Danny died when he was 8." She looked sad.

"I'm sorry."

"I always blamed myself, I should never have let him go to the river that day but he wanted to go with his friends. He loved swimming. There had been a flash flood further up the river, the water came tearing down carrying all sorts of debris. He and his friends were all lost." She wiped a tear away. "But this is supposed to be a happy occasion, let's not dwell on sad thoughts. I've gained a new grandson and I intend to enjoy getting to know him."

"Can I show Jack the picture?"

"Go on."

Daniel ran through to the kitchen , she could hear him explain all about Daniel. Jack came through to her. "I never knew da had an older brother," he said.

"We never really spoke about it, Sean was just a bairn of 6 months."

"He looks so like Danny."

"Took my breath away when I saw him," she said.

"I can see why."

Daniel came back through carrying a glass of lemonade and a cookie. "Can I see more, Granny? Any pictures of Jack I can take back to show my friends."

"I've got plenty of them."

"Great, we've got a notice board at work I can put them on," Daniel said mischievously.

"Oh no you don't. Granny don't you dare," Jack said.

Both of them laughed. Jack went back into the kitchen. "I get no respect, dad. "

Sean laughed.

"I am so glad that Jack brought you to see me. It's so funny that you look so like my Danny. It's as if I'm being given a second chance and this time I'm going to get it right. I don't pretend to understand what happened to you but I intend to make the most of my new great grandson." She looked over at Jack and said loudly," I shall expect lots of visits, you hear that Jack O'Neill?"

"Yes Granny."

"I mean it. I want to get to know this boy and the man he's going to become."

"You will. I'll bring him to see you Mammy. I plan on moving to Colorado Springs with Jack until Danny grows up. I'm going to look after him while Jack works."

"Good. Now have you got the tea ready?"

"Can I have coffee?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"There's juice or milk," Jack said. Daniel was like a dog with a bone when it came to coffee he thought.

"Why does everyone think I need to drink milk or juice? I've drunk coffee since I was a child."

"In this house children drink milk or juice," his granny said. "And at the moment you're a child." Daniel pouted. "That may work with your father but not me. Milk or juice?"

"Juice."

"Daniel," Jack said in warning.

"Please."

"Good boy," Daniel smiled.

"Now, let me her about all the things you've done. Daniel happily told her about all the work he'd done and how he began working with Jack. He told her about all the languages he could speak.

"My mother and fa..her husband took me to all their digs and wherever we were I picked up the language. It just seems easy to me. I love old things."

"So you'll love talking to your Granny," Jack quipped. Daniel heard a smack. "Ow! Dad that hurt."

"That's for being cheeky and teaching Danny bad habits." Daniel couldn't stop giggling.

They had a lovely lunch, his Gran told him lots of stories about her life in Ireland and things she could remember her mother telling her. While he sat and listened Jack and Sean did some work around the house for her.

Jack kept watching him. "Son, he's alright."

"I know. It's just I haven't seen him this happy since he was married to Sha're."

"Married?" Sean gasped. "When were you going to tell me?"

"He was married for about a year. His wife was taken by people called the Goa'uld. He hopes to get her back."

"I take it these are not good people to know."

"No. They're.. It's difficult to explain."

"JACK!" Daniel shouted.

"He's got a good pair of lungs," Sean said laughing.

"Thing is he's quite quiet as an adult unless he's got a point to get across or he'd talking about his history. Then he could talk the hind legs off a donkey."

"JACK," he shouted more insistently.

"I can hear you Danny as can most of the neighbours. What is it?"

"Can we stay here tonight? Granny's got lots of things still to tell me."

"No Danny we need to go back to Sean's and get ready. We're going home tomorrow."

"But you could pick me up in the morning."

"No!"

"But why?"

"I've told you why."

"You're not being fair."

"Daniel," there was a warning in the way Jack said his full name.

"Danny," his grandmother said. "There will be lots of time for me to tell you all the stories."

"But.."

"Don't argue with your father. I'll tell you what. I'll come down to see you next weekend, if Jack has space."

"We'll make room."

"Good that's settled." She looked at Daniel.

"Sorry Jack."

Jack ruffled his hair, "It's okay. I know how you get when you want something. Just try not to argue about every little thing."

"I'll try but I can't promise."

"We'll see you next weekend Gran. How will you get there?"

"I can still take the bus you know."

"Oh no you won't. I'll collect you," Sean said.

"I can..."

"Does everyone in this family have to argue?" Sean asked. "It must be inherited."

"I don't argue," Jack, Daniel and their Granny said together.

"See what I mean."

They all laughed.

Jack, Daniel and Sean drove home. Jack was going back to look for a house or a flat near to his one so that Sean could have his own place. Jack had wanted him to stay with them but he refused. "We'd drive each other mad if we stayed in the same house. When you're away I'll stay there but I want my own place as well."

"I'll start looking when I get back."

"No need, I've already started. I phoned Sam and got her to check for flats or houses and there's one for rent just down the road from us. She's made an appointment for us to see it."

"You're a quick worker," Sean said. "Thanks Danny."

Danny slept soundly that night. They were up early the next morning as Jack had a meeting at the SGC at nine.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Another World Part 15

Jack and Sean prepared breakfast while Daniel went down to say goodbye to Fury. He rubbed the horse's nose and spoke softly to him. "I don't want to leave you Fury but Jack's got to get back to work. I wish I could take you with me. Wish I could ride you one last time." When Daniel looked up Fury's reins were hanging at the side of the stall. He didn't know why he did it but he took them down and quickly put them on Fury. The horse neighed loudly as if telling him not to do it.

Daniel looked at the saddle hanging over the next stall, there was no way he could get it on Fury so he opened the stall door and climbed up on the door. He swung his leg over the horse's back and took hold of the reins.

He had no sooner got into position than he was grabbed off the horse's back and set on the ground. "Ow!" he exclaimed as a hand smacked him twice.

"Inside," Jack said furiously.

Daniel turned round to face him," I hate you," he shouted. "I don't want to stay with you anymore."

"NOW!" Jack shouted pointing at the house. Daniel ran past Sean who was coming out to see what all the shouting was about. Daniel ran upstairs.

Jack was putting Fury away when his father entered. "What happened?" Sean asked.

"He was on Fury's back." Jack was shaking as Sean made him sit down on a bail of straw. He tried to stand up.

"Sit down Jack." He pushed him back down. "You stay here, I'll go talk to him."

Sean went back into the house and went up to see Daniel.

He was lying on his bed when Sean knocked and entered. "Go away Jack."

"It's Sean and I have no intention of going away."

"I don't want to talk to anyone," Daniel said.

"That's too bad, young man. What on Earth were you thinking? You could have been killed."

"I don't care."

"Stop that nonsense right now. Sit up so I can see your face." Daniel sat up. "You frightened the life out of Jack."

"He treats me...."

"Treats you like what, a child? That's what you are. A disobedient child who needs to learn to do as he's told before he gets hurt. You were not allowed to ride Fury and you knew why but it was doubly stupid to do it when you've got a cast on your arm." He saw Daniel's eyes look down. "Look at me, son," he said in a softer voice. Daniel looked up, there were tears in his eyes. He pulled the boy into his arms. "You need to apologise to Jack." When he saw Daniel about to open his mouth to argue he said," I think he deserves it. You were wrong. And you should not be shouting at him. It's disrespectful"

"He shouted at me," Daniel said.

"He was worried about you. He saw you on that horse without a saddle and a cast on your arm, how was he to feel?"

"I just wanted one last ride on Fury. I'm going to miss him."

"I know you are but it was a foolhardy thing to do."

"I guess."

"Have you got everything?" he said loosening his grip on Daniel.

"Yes, it's downstairs."

They heard Jack come in. Daniel went down and sat at the table. "I'm sorry," he said.

It wasn't a very sincere apology but Jack wasn't in the mood to argue. "Eat your breakfast."

Jack said goodbye to his dad and headed out to his truck. He put the bags in the back. Daniel went over to Sean. "I'm going to miss you," he said.

"I'll be coming to see you soon. Be good for your dad."

"Bye," he gave Sean a hug.

"Time to go Danny," Jack called from the truck. Daniel walked down and got in the back of the truck. It's going to be like that, Jack thought. He waved to his dad and set off.

It was still dark as they travelled along the narrow roads, Jack would be glad when they hit the highway as he would be able to go faster. That was when he noticed the car lights behind him. It wasn't unusual for a car to be on the road at this time but the car seemed to be following him and matching his speed. He speeded up and so did the car.

Now he was worried. He picked up his phone to dial General Hammond's number but then thought better of it. If they were who he thought they were they would be able to listen in to his call and then they'd know he suspected them. "Danny, "he said, "Listen carefully. I haven't got much time. I think someone's following us. It could be the NID." He saw Daniel's face pale. He knew he had a fear of them catching him and experimenting on him like they'd tried to do to Teal'c. "I'm going to speed up, there's a sharp corner coming up and I'm going to stop just round it. I want you to get out and hide in the trees. I'll come back for you as soon as I can. You are not to come out until either I, Sam, Teal'c or the General tell you too. Understand?"

"Yes Jack but why not just speed up and get away from them."

"They've got a faster car Danny and I need to know you're safe. Use your mobile to call the base as soon as their car goes past. Ready?"

Daniel grabbed his back pack as Jack speeded up. The other car wasn't expecting this so he managed to get quite a distance before they started to speed up. He took the curve at speed and slammed on the brakes. Daniel opened the door and jumped out. He was behind the trees before Jack took off again.

Daniel pulled his knees up to his chest. He watched the car go speeding past. As the lights disappeared down the road he was left in darkness. He pulled his back pack to him and searched for his phone. He pressed speed dial and got straight through to General Hammond. It took him 2 minutes to explain everything and that was when he heard a car coming back up the road.

They must have a trace on my phone Danny thought as he threw it over beside the road. He had to get moving. He had no idea where he was going but he knew he had to find a better hiding place. Without his phone to track him with they would have a hard time finding him.

He put his back pack on his back and took off. His eyes had adjusted to the dark and he made his way down a narrow path. He could hear water in the distance so made for that. If he had to he could follow the river. He could hear the people behind him stumbling over the tree roots. He hoped they fell and hurt themselves. He cradled his broken arm as he walked along. He knew it was better to take his time than to hurry. He heard someone swear behind him.

Meanwhile Jack had come to a halt. The car lights were no longer behind him. Damn he thought, Danny's phone. He called the base and General Hammond told him Sam and Teal'c were on their way. "It'll take them hours sir," Jack said.

"Not with Jacob's help. They should be there about now," he said as Sam and Teal'c appeared.

"Good to see you," Jack said.

"Dad used the sensors and he said there are three men headed towards the river," Sam said.

"Let's go," Jack said. Sam handed him his P90 and a zat. She had never seen him so angry.

"Dad's going to fly over the area and keep track of them. He didn't pick up Danny at all on our first sweep over the area."

Jack's truck sped back to where the car was. Sam handed him a large flashlight and they headed into the woods. He heard Jacob's ship overhead.

Daniel kept getting closer to the river. He needed to find somewhere to hide. He started to head down river. The ground was very boggy but he had his good walking boots on. He saw the lights behind him and quickened his pace. That was when he saw the fallen tree. He made his way up to it. Some bushes had grown round it and he crawled into them. Jack had to find him.

Jack meanwhile was hurrying down to the water. Danny could be anywhere he thought. "We'll find him sir," Sam reassured him.

"Sam," she heard her father say through the radio. "I've picked up a signal of someone on their own. It's downstream of where you are. The three other signals are getting closer to it."

Sam relayed the message to Jack and they hurried on. Daniel could hear the men get closer. He wished he had a zat on him then at least he could defend himself. He'd have to speak to Jack about that, that's if he ever saw Jack again. What if they'd caught Jack? He'd been horrible to him that morning. He hadn't meant what he said. He loved Jack. He felt tears trickle down his face. Jack had to be alright. He had to.

The sound of the men stopped. Daniel held his breath convinced that they would hear it. "This is stupid," one of them said. "We'll never find him out here. Let's head back to the car."

They turned round, that was when they caught sight of the lights coming towards them. "Shit!" another one said. "Come on this way." They headed off.

Daniel had his hands over his ears. He could see more lights coming towards him. These were more powerful lights, they were bound to see him.

"Dad says he's not far in front of us," Sam said.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

Daniel heard the voice but was worried the NID may have recordings of their voices. He stayed where he was.

"Danny," Sam said. "You're safe, it's us."

He pulled himself further back into the bushes.

"You're very near him," Jacob said.

"Danny, I know you're frightened but it's us come out," Jack said.

Daniel so wanted to believe it was Jack but he couldn't move. They could be trying to trick him.

It was at that point that a light shone into his eyes. He let out a scream and tried to get away. Two arms grabbed him. He tried to kick but the arms held him tight. "Danny, it's me. It's me."

Daniel looked into the face of his father illuminated by Teal'c's flashlight. "Daddy," he said and hugged Jack. "I thought I'd lost you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He started to cry.

"Sh! It's alright. I'm fine."

"I was horrible to you, I didn't mean it." Jack held him tight.

"I know son."

Jack carried Daniel back up to the road. By now there were police cars at the side of the road. Jack tried to put Daniel in one but he wouldn't let go of Jack so they both sat in one. He held Daniel to him.

"Jack, Danny," they heard someone shout. Sean came running through the police.

"Dad," Sean pulled them to him.

"General Hammond phoned and told me what happened. Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Come back to the house," Sean said. He rubbed his hand through Daniel's hair.

Jack got into his truck with Daniel on his knee and Carter and Teal'c got in the front. She followed Sean's car back to his house.

He carried Daniel back into the house and sat down. "You need to get him warmed up son, he's soaking wet. I'll run a bath."

Jack carried him into the bathroom and undressed him. Daniel was too quiet for his liking. He set him in the bath and washed him. Then he dried him and dressed him in clean clothes. Jack took him into the bedroom he had used and sat on the bed. "What's wrong Danny?"

"I'm too much trouble."

"This was not your fault. We've dealt with them before."

"I said I hated you, I don't." Tears started to flow again.

"I know that. People say silly things when they're angry."

"I love you daddy."

"And I love you, no matter what you say to me that will never change. Now I bet Sean's got some hot chocolate ready for us to drink. Could you drink some?"

That got the first smile from Daniel," With marshmallows?" he asked hopefully.

"Can't drink it without them." He held out his hand.

"Can you carry me?"

"Of course." He picked Daniel up and took him back down. Sean, Sam and Teal'c were happy to see him looking happier. Two mugs of hot chocolate were sitting on the coffee table. Three large marshmallows were on each one.

Sam came over and ruffled his hair. "You look better."

"Thanks Sam. And Teal'c. I'm so glad you found me."

"SO are we."

"Jacob helped as well," Jack said in Daniel's ear.

"I'll say thanks when I see him next."

"Drink up."

He managed to finish the hot chocolate before falling asleep beside Jack. "We'll come back with you sir," Sam said. "I'll drive."

"As long as you don't scratch or dent my truck or it's coming out of your wages," Jack said able to laugh again.

"I'm coming with you," Sean said.

"We're alright dad. You get things sorted here and we'll see you at the weekend. We'll be fine."

Sean hugged Jack. "I was so worried."

"I know. But we're okay. I just need to put more security measures into operation. And I'm sure General Hammond will be having words with the President."

"The President?"

"Yes."

Sean pulled him back into a hug. "Take good care of that boy," Sean said.

"I will."

They all went out to the truck. By the time they left town Jack and Daniel were fast asleep.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Another World Part 16

(Sorry I have taken so long to update this, promise part 17 will be much longer.)

Jack woke as his SUV pulled into his driveway, Daniel was still curled into his side.

"You're awake sir?" Carter asked.

"Just woke up thanks Carter."

"I think Daniel Jackson is comfortable," Teal'c said.

"He's bound to be exhausted. Are you going to go to the SGC sir?" Carter asked.

"I'll wait until Danny's awake. I should be there later." Jack lifted Daniel up and carried him into the house. Teal'c and Sam brought in their luggage. Jack carried him into his bedroom and laid him on the bed. He took off his jacket and boots and covered him with a blanket.

Sam had made some coffee and they sat in the living room drinking. "I phoned General Hammond while you took Danny to his room, he says that although they did an extensive search of the area there was no sign of any NID personnel."

"Damn," Jack said. "If I get my hands on them they'll be sorry."

"General Hammond says he's spoken to the President and that the NID have been told that Danny is under his personal protection."

"I only hope that's good enough," Jack said. "These men don't care whose protection he's under. I want people stationed outside my house whenever Danny is here. I need to know he's safe."

There was a scream from Daniel's bedroom and Jack was up and running towards it before anyone else. "DADDY!"

Jack opened the door and had Daniel in his arms. "It's okay, I've got you." He stroked his head and rubbed his back until he was calmer. Daniel settled down.

"We are returning to the base," Teal'c said from the door. "We will see you later."

"Bye sir," Carter said.

Jack held Daniel until he'd calmed down. "Let's have some breakfast," Jack said. "What do you want?"

"Fruit Loops," Daniel said.

"Fruit Loops it is. And what to drink?"

"Coffee?" he asked hopefully.

"Okay, just this once."

Jack poured Fruit Loops into two bowls and set two cups of coffee down beside them. They ate quietly. "Danny are you okay? We don't have to go to the base if you don't want to."

"I'm fine." Jack wished he had a dollar for every time Daniel had said that since he'd known him.

"You're always fine," Jack said ruffling his hair.

"Hey," Daniel said.

"Hay is for horses," Jack retorted.

"Very funny," Daniel said.

"I mean it Danny, if you're not up to it we can stay here."

"No I'd like to get back to work."

Jack drove Daniel up to the base. They went to see General Hammond as soon as they arrived.

"Good to see you, Danny," General Hammond said. "I know you look okay but I'd like Doctor Fraiser to look at you."

"I'm okay though, I don't want to see her," Daniel said

"Daniel you know you have to see her," Jack told him, "It's standard procedure."

"But dad," Daniel protested.

"Go now Danny."

"I want you to know I'm doing this under protest," Daniel said walking to the door.

"Just as long as you do it," Daniel turned to glare at Jack as he said this. He left the room.

"Dad?" General Hammond said.

"He started calling me that when I found him. I don't mind." He couldn't tell the General the truth, members of the same family were not allowed to work on the same team and he needed to have Daniel with him when he grew up again. "I'd best go down and keep an eye on him. A stubborn Daniel is not easy to work with and I want to keep Doc Fraiser on my side. She does have some very long needles sir."

General Hammond smiled knowing that Jack just wanted to be with Daniel, "Off you go Jack. And take care of him and Janet." He was just about to leave the office when he heard a loud scream...

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Another World Part 17

Warnings: Fic may contain corporal punishment in later chapters, will put warning on chapters

Jack raced down the corridor to the Infirmary. When he entered there was no sign of Daniel, "Danny!" he shouted. A nurse was standing over by the filing cabinet.

"Come out," she was saying. "I wasn't going to hurt you." Jack went over. Daniel was crouched at the side of the cabinet.

"Leave us nurse," Jack said.

"But?"

"I said leave us," Jack commanded.

The nurse hesitated but then did as he asked. "Danny, come out son," he said in a low voice.

"No she'll get me."

"I've sent her away, I won't let her come back."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Daniel crawled out into Jack's arms. "How did you get into that small space?" Jack asked. He looked at the scratches on Daniel's arms and legs.

"Don't know." Jack held him close.

"What happened?"

"I don't like her," Daniel said as if that explained everything.

"Hey kiddo, there are lots of people I don't like but I still have to work with them. She's just doing her job."

"She wasn't. She told me I had to give more blood but Janet just took some. When I argued she said I had to do as I was told."

Janet came into the Infirmary. "I heard a scream. Danny what's wrong?"

"That nurse wanted to take more blood," Jack said. "Daniel said you'd already taken some."

"I did, there was no need for any more. Are you sure you just didn't hear her correctly?"

"I may look young but I'm not stupid," Daniel answered angrily.

The nurse came back into the room. "I'm sorry doctor he just over reacted when I asked to take his temperature."

"I did not, you said you were going to take blood."

"Doctor I'm sorry, he must have misunderstood."

"I DID NOT," Daniel screamed. "SHE'S LYING."

"Calm down, Danny," Jack said. "Maybe you misheard. You didn't want to come here."

"Thanks for your support Jack," he said sarcastically.

"Cut the sarcasm," Jack said. He lifted Daniel onto the bed, "I'll stay here while you finish the tests nurse."

The nurse glared at Daniel. "It's okay nurse, I'll do it," Dr. Fraiser said.

"I can do the blood work," the nurse said.

"NO!" Janet said just a bit too loudly. "It's okay, I'll finish it." Janet went through to the other room and then came back. "Jack can I talk to you?"

"If it's about me I want to hear it," Daniel said.

"You just sit there and behave," Jack said. Daniel made to slide off. "I mean it Daniel I am not in the mood for disobedience, you would not like the consequences." Daniel moved back onto the bed.

"Still don't think it's fair," he mumbled.

Jack moved outside to talk to Janet, what they didn't see was Daniel sliding off the bed and moving to the door. He carefully opened it.

"What's wrong Janet?" Jack asked.

"The nurse, there's no way she could have made a mistake. And I don't think Daniel misheard her either."

"Neither do I but he's been through so much I didn't want him worrying. I want him to feel safe," Jack said.

"I'll get General Hammond to check out Nurse Patrick right away," Janet said. Go sit with Danny until I get back."

Daniel just made it back onto the bed before Jack came back into the room. He should have known Jack would believe him. "You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes, will you tell me what Janet said?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing to worry about," Jack said.

Daniel got angry, did Jack think he was stupid? "Can I go to my office?"

"No. Janet will be back in a minute. She just has a few more tests to do."

"Fine."

Janet came back and finished her tests. Daniel could tell by the look she gave Jack that she had something to say to him but wasn't going to say anything in front of him.

"He's fine," Janet concluded.

"I told you that already," Daniel said.

"Smart ass," Jack said.

Daniel smiled when Janet said,"Colonel, language."

"Sorry."

"I'll just go to my office," Daniel said. "I'm sure I've got lots to catch up on."

"Well?" Jack said when Daniel left.

"General Hammond contacted the base she worked at before. They've never heard of her."

"Damn." Jack said. "NID?"

"Seems likely."

"They're not going to give up, are they?"

Daniel moved away from the door. This was all his fault, getting himself downsized. He'd put his whole family in danger. He would have to do something about it.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Another World Part 18

Category: (Some Angst, Action/Adventure, Smarm, Humour).

Summary: Daniel and Sam have returned to Earth. Daniel has found out that Jack is really his father. This story only makes sense if you have read The New World first

Disclaimer: (Ex: Not mine, just playing with them)

Warnings: Fic may contain corporal punishment in later chapters, will put warning on chapters

Daniel sat in his office trying to work out what to do. He had to get away from Jack and from his new found family. He was just a danger to them but where could he go?

He pulled out his back pack and put his laptop in it. Then he took his cell phone and put it in his jacket pocket. He didn't have much money but he did have an ATM card in his desk. Jack had insisted he keep a spare card there after he kept losing his other one. He was ready. All he had to do was get out of here. He carefully opened the door and looked out, the coast was clear.

He carefully moved along the corridor trying to keep in the camera black spots where he wouldn't be spotted by the marines watching. He came to the hatch that led to the surface. It was a long climb but he knew he could make it. His arms were aching by the time he made it to the top. he'd had a lot of time to think but he was no further forward. Then a great idea came to him, Katherine and Ernest. They were away on a cruise, they wouldn't be back for another week. he could hide out at their house until they came back. By then he would have another plan.

He made his way down the hill to catch a bus from the other side of the mountain. He made sure to catch one that went the opposite way to their house. Jack had taught him well. It took him 2 hours to reach their house and he was exhausted. He'd had to stop at a supermarket to buy some food and some clothes. He couldn't wear the same things all the time. He found their spare key under the flower pot. What was it with old people, surely all burglars knew where to look by now.

He threw himself down on the settee and was soon asleep.

* * *

Jack came along the corridor and knocked on Daniel's door, no answer. "Daniel, come on it's time to go home." He looked round the door. What was it with this kid, he was like Houdini, couldn't he stay in one place at a time.

He made his way to Sam's but he wasn't there. He was beginning to worry now. He stopped some marines to ask if they'd seen him but the answer was always no. He called General Hammond and he ordered a search of the base.

"But how did they get him?" Jack asked again. "We caught the nurse trying to escape, it certainly wasn't her. Did she have an accomplice?"

"Not that we know of Colonel but you know what the NID are like. We've looked through all the records of new personnel and can find nothing," Janet said.

"I have checked the CCTV O'Neill and there is nothing on it," Teal'c assured him.

"Nothing?" Sam asked.

"What's wrong Carter?"

"Well if he was taken by the NID there should be some record even if it's just that the disc has been wiped clean."

"Did you check that?" General Hammond asked.

"I will have it done immediately," Teal'c said leaving the room.

"I don't understand sir. This is supposed to be the most secure base on the planet and he's gone."

Teal'c returned not long after. "The disc has not been tampered with."

"It must have been," Jack said. "Unless he was beamed out of here. Contact Thor just in case."

"Let me look at the disc Teal'c," Sam said. She loaded it into her computer and watched the footage carefully. "Look there," she said pointing to a shadow.

"What Carter?"

"A shadow, a child's shadow."

"And?"

"Could it be Daniel?"

"Why would he be creeping down the corridor?"

"I remember him saying we'd have to get more cameras round the base because they were set at an adult's height. If we ever met a race of aliens that were small they'd be able to go round the base without being detected."

"You think he snuck out?"

"It's the only explanation I can come up with."

"But..... The brat was listening at the door."

"Sorry Colonel?"

"I was speaking to Janet about the danger of the NID, he must have been listening at the door. Damn!"

"You think he ran away. How is that going to help?"

"You know Danny, he blames himself when things go wrong."

"Have you any idea where he might have gone?" General Hammond asked.

"I'll phone my father. He made friends with a boy whose father works on the base, can you get Captain MacLean on the phone?"

"Anyone else, someone who Daniel knows."

"Daniel hasn't got many friends outside the SGC. We're his family," Sam said.

"Check his diary on his desk, just in case."

* * *

Danny had woken up. It was very dark in the house but he could not afford to put too many lights on, the last thing he needed was the police turning up. He counted up the money he had left, plenty to last him until he'd made plans. His stomach rumbled. He grabbed a tin of macaroni cheese out of the bag and went through to the kitchen.

Later he sat with his laptop on his knee. He had looked at many different places he used to visit but he couldn't go there as a child. They would immediately phone the police. He had to find somewhere no one would find him. If he just had a Stargate then he could hide out easily. That night he curled up on the settee with a blanket round him. He fell asleep thinking about where he could go where no one he knew could get hurt. A small tear dripped down his cheek and he angrily wiped it away. This was not a time to be crying.

The next morning he got up and had some breakfast, he missed Jack's pancakes. He could drink as much coffee as he wanted but for some reason he didn't feel like it. His throat felt sore, the last thing he needed was a cold, he thought. Damn he'd forgotten his allergy tablets. It was Catherine's plants that were annoying his sinuses.

He wandered round the room looking at the books Catherine had lining her walls. He picked up one about Norse mythology. He looked at the pictures of Thor, the real one looked nothing like this one. That was when he had his great idea. He would contact Thor, he could take him to another planet. But how? Once Daniel had something to work on he kept at it until he had what he considered a solution. He had to sneak back into the base and use the communicator they'd been given by the Tollan to contact Thor.

* * *

Jack meantime had run out of ideas and was really beginning to worry that the NID had Daniel. He'd tried everyone he could think of. "Catherine!" he shouted out. "How could I have forgotten her?"

"Colonel, she would have phoned if Daniel went to her."

"She's away and Daniel knows where her key is." He jumped up and set off with Teal'c and Sam behind him.

"Bring our boy home Jack and once you've seen that he's alright then you can smack his backside for worrying us," General Hammond said to their retreating backs. "I so hope he's there," he said to himself.

Daniel had tidied up Catherine's house as best he could. He didn't want to leave it in a mess, she would not be happy with him. Mind you if his plan worked she wouldn't see him again until he was grown up, in about a year. That thought made him sad. He locked the door and put the key back. Then he made his way round the back of the house, over the fence and through the park.

Jack leapt out of the car. "Is it not customary to wait until it stops?" Teal'c asked Sam.

"Yes," she said turning off the engine and pulling on the hand brake. Jack got the key and opened the door.

Daniel got onto the bus on the other side of the park and made his way back to Cheyenne Mountain.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Another World Part 19

Warnings: Fic may contain corporal punishment in some chapters, will put warning on chapters.

Sorry it's taken so long to update.

Danny got off the bus before it got too close to the mountain. He'd had one close call when a man he recognised as working on the base got on but luckily he sat down the front of the bus. He made his way up the mountain from the other side. He knew where all the cameras were and he was small enough to get through the hole in the fence he'd cut. Ernest had some interesting tools in his shed and he'd have to return them when he was grown up. There were some trip wires as well but he was very careful. Jack's training had been very useful. he made his way to the shaft he had climbed up to escape and made his way down again.

Jack found the key to Catherine's house and entered it shouting, "Daniel." Teal'c and Sam followed.

They searched the house but there was no sign of him. "I must have got it wrong," Jack said to Sam.

"No sir, look." She pulled the wrapper from a bar of chocolate out from under the sofa. "I think he was here."

"Someone has been using the kitchen O'Neill," Teal'c said coming back.

"Where on Earth has he gone now?" Jack asked not really expecting a reply. "I'd better phone the General."

Daniel opened the door and crept out, so far so good. He was very careful as he went along the corridor. He kept very low and at the first sign of anyone he dived into the nearest room. At last he made it to his office. He managed to sneak in and disable the camera that was there. He crawled under the desk just in case. He had to get to Sam's lab now and hope that she was not in it. He left his back pack there and headed off.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c didn't know where to go next. "We'd best head back to the base and hope that he contacts us or he uses one of his cards."

Daniel snuck into Sam's office. He could hardly believe his luck when the device he wanted was on the desk. He grabbed it and headed back to his own room. He'd no sooner got back than he made his way back up the escape shaft. he would set the device off at the top of the mountain.

The beam shot up into the sky and Daniel sat down to wait. He was amazed when Thor appeared in front of him a moment later. "Thor, it is good to see you."

"And you Dr. Jackson. I see you are well."

"Apart from looking like a 10 year old, yes I am. I need your help..."

Thor interrupted before he could continue, "General Hammond has already been in touch with us concerning your disappearance. "

"He has?"

"He was very concerned that you may have been kidnapped by Loki but I assured him we had Loki under arrest. He asked me to come to help in the search for you but I can see you are alright."

"It's not as simple as that Thor. I need to hide on another planet and I need your help to get there."

For an alien who had very few facial expressions even Daniel could see he looked puzzled. "You could travel through the Stargate, why do you need me?"

"I don't want anyone here to know."

"I do not understand. Please explain."

"A group called the NID are after me. They've already tried to take me and I don't want anyone I lo..know to get hurt. I would hide out here but when you're a kid you can't do anything."

"I still think you need to talk to Colonel O'Neill."

"They'll kill to get what they want, Thor. I can't risk other people's lives."

"I will take you up to my ship. But I have not decided yet which is the best course of action."

"You can't tell Jack, please?" Daniel pleaded.

"I will not tell your Colonel O'Neill." Thor was becoming well versed in human ways, he had only promised not to tell O'Neill not the others. He would make his decision after talking with General Hammond. He beamed Daniel to the ship. He could see he was tired and hungry and made him eat and sleep.

Jack returned to the base. He was very worried. He had lost another child and it was his fault again. He should have looked after him better. General Hammond could see the worry on Jack's face but did not know what to say. Where could the boy be?

A beam of light appeared in his office, "Good to see you Thor. Have you any news?"

"I have. But first I need to know some things from you." Hammond looked puzzled. "Is Dr. Jackson in any danger on this planet?"

"Yes. A group called NID have already tried to take him once. They will try again."

"I see. So you are all in danger?" Thor asked. "I wanted to know if I could offer my assistance and remove Dr. Jackson from this peril."

"You mean take him away?" General Hammond said.

"Yes. There are many worlds where he would be safe under our protection and when he grows up again I will return him."

"No way," Jack said entering the room. "I will not have Danny taken away from his family."

"Colonel that is not your decision to make. We have to seriously consider this. Not only is Danny in danger but so will everyone who looks after him be. Your father as well Jack."

"Damn, why did this have to happen? Just when Danny had a chance of a real family life. It's not fair." He sunk down into one of the chairs and ran his hands through his hair.

"I know it's not son," General Hammond said," but we have to think of Daniel."

"You're right," Jack said. "It's him I should be thinking about not how I feel. It's just, I ..." Jack got up to go out.

"You care for Dr. Jackson?" Thor asked. "Like a son?"

"Yes."

"I have another solution," Thor said.

"Go ahead," General Hammond said.

"I will need to speak to your President."

"What?" Jack and General Hammond said.

"You can contact him," Thor said.

"I'll do it right away," General Hammond said picking up his red phone.

"Everything will be alright O'Neill," Thor assured him.

"We can't even find him, what if they've already got him?"

Thor could not leave it any longer, "I know where he is and he is safe."

"Where?" Jack jumped up.

"Your son is safe, O'Neill," he said quietly in his ear so only Jack could hear.

"How? No one knows."

"We have examined all your DNA to check for the Ancient gene. We did not say anything because we did not think it was our business. You obviously didn't know and neither did he."

"Thanks Thor. Now you see why I cannot let him leave. He needs this time with me and I need to it too."

"You trust me O'Neill?"

"Yes."

General Hammond put the phone down. "He's coming to the meeting tomorrow here at the base."

"Good. I have a proposition that I don't think he can refuse. O'Neill would you care to come with me, I have something that belongs to you on my ship."

A beam of light enveloped them and then they were on Thor's ship. "Be patient with him O'Neill. He was trying to do what was best forgetting that that is what parents are for."

"Thanks."

Thor led him to a small room where Daniel was sleeping. Jack walked over and sat beside him. Daniel moved round towards him and opened his eyes. "Dad!" he said as he scrambled to sit up. "Thor!" he said in an accusing voice. "I didn't want Jack involved."

"That is not your choice. From what I understand from your culture, a child does what its parent tells it."

"If only," Jack said. "What did you think would happen if you went away? Did you think I would stop looking?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want anyone hurt because of me. This was all my fault," he pointed at his body."

"And you think I wouldn't be hurt if I couldn't find you? Danny I thought you knew me better than that."

"I... I hadn't really thought it through. I'd have got Thor to tell you I was safe. I wouldn't let you think I was lost, honest Jack."

"I know. But you have got to realise, I am in charge of you until you grow up. You are my son and wherever you go I go too." He ruffled Danny's hair and pulled him into his arms.

"I was so frightened Jack," Danny started to cry.

"Sh! It's alright now. We're together and wherever we go it will be together."

"I don't want you to give up your job for me."

"My job is not as important as you are. You are the most important thing I have. And if I need a year off I'm sure I can get it."

"I'm sorry." He held tightly on to Jack.

"Thor has a plan," he turned to look at him," Not that he's told us what it is."

"You will find out tomorrow. I can promise you that whatever happens Dr. Jackson will be safe."

Thor moved away. "Hey Thor. You got good food on this ship?" Jack asked.

"We have a machine that can produce food if you want. We find eating is not a very necessary function anymore."

"You don't know what you're missing, buddy."

Jack went back to the control room. "Okay if I ask Carter to beam us up some food. I think Danny would prefer it."

"As you wish, O'Neill."

Daniel tucked into the bowl of macaroni cheese that Sam got for him. "This is good."

"Take your time. You don't want to be sick and miss out on the chocolate pudding do you?"

Daniel's eyes lit up. His favourite. "Is there coffee?" he asked hopefully.

"A small cup with lots of milk." Daniel wrinkled his nose. "I can always drink it if you don't want it."

"No, it's better than nothing."

Jack watched Daniel eat everything. He was so glad he was safe. "Your race care greatly for your young," Thor said.

"Yes, they are very precious to us. They are our future."

"You are very lucky," Thor said.

Jack couldn't imagine what it must be like not having children. Never being a child yourself. "Can I get a book from my office?" Danny asked breaking into his thoughts.

"Sure, I'll ask Carter to get it."

Danny sat on the seat reading his book on Ancient Minoan Kingdoms while Jack talked to Thor.

"Bed time Danny," he said looking at his watch.

"It's early," Danny said. "Remember I'm not really a child Jack."

"Your body is, now scoot." He took the book out of Daniel's hands and set it on the table.

"Bossy," Daniel complained.

Jack gave him a look that said he was pushing his luck," Now Daniel."

"Fine, but I won't be able to sleep."

Ten minutes later he was sound asleep and so was Jack. He'd lain down beside Daniel and had fallen asleep as well.

The next morning Daniel was not in a good mood. He hated getting up early but Jack wanted him ready for when the President arrived. "I'm clean Jack," he protested as Jack washed his face after breakfast. "Why do I have to wear these?" Danny held up a pair of trousers. "Why can't I wear my jeans?"

"They are not suitable for meeting the President. I'm having to wear my dress uniform so you have to dress as well."

"You keep telling me I'm a kid, I should get to wear what I want." He pouted and threw himself into the chair. He threw the trousers across the room. "I'm not wearing them."

"Daniel! I've had enough of your moaning. Get ready now or I can assure you, you won't like the consequences," he threatened.

"Not fair," Daniel whined but got up and retrieved the trousers when Jack made a move towards him. "I'm putting them on," he said.

"Bringing up a child is not easy," Thor said.

"No. Especially one that has all his adult memories."

Finally they were ready. General Hammond informed them that the President had arrived. They beamed down to the briefing room.

"Good to see you again, Commander Thor, Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson." Jack saluted. "I am sorry about what has happened to you Dr. Jackson. I am doing all I can to make sure it never happens again." Jack snorted. "Something to say Colonel."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful," Daniel sniggered but stopped when he saw General Hammond's expression," but the NID don't seem to take much notice of anyone's directives."

"I think they will take note of mine," Thor said. "They all turned to look at him. "The Asgard will be monitoring Dr. Jackson for the next year. And I can assure you that anyone who tries to kidnap him or to harm him in any way will be dealt with severely."

"Yes!" Jack said. He saw everyone look at him. "Sorry."

"I have already put a tracking device into Dr. Jackson, it cannot be removed by any of your doctors and I doubt if any of your medical equipment will even be able to detect it. I can assure you the Asgard will think twice about having a treaty with a race of people who are willing to hurt a child. I think it is more beneficial for us to help you than the other way, don't you?"

"You'd do this?" Jack asked.

"For you, O'Neill. You have always proved to be an honourable man and we trust you. I will not hesitate to capture and send to a very primitive planet anyone who attempts to kidnap him. Do you think they will understand that?"

The President was smiling. "I'm sure they will."

"Do you have the name of their leader?" Thor asked.

"I have it."

"Good, I think I should visit him and let him know the consequences."

"Thanks Thor," Daniel said.

"I hope to see you soon, Dr. Jackson. And you and your team O'Neill. You are always welcome." Thor beamed back to his ship.

"Take good care of him, Colonel. We look forward to seeing him when he is full grown again." The President left.

Daniel threw himself into Jack's arms. "We're safe," he said. "Now Grandpa can come stay."

"We'd best go call him. He's been worried sick about you. And we have a few things to discuss." He pushed Daniel towards the door.

"Like what Jack?"

"Like running away. Like not discussing things with me."

"Come on Jack. I only did what I thought was right."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

They travelled back to the house in a comfortable silence. Jack was so happy to have Danny safe and Daniel was pleased that he could stay with Jack without worrying about the NID.

Daniel was almost asleep when they arrived back so Jack lifted him out of the truck. "I c'n walk," he muttered sleepily.

"I know but let me carry you."

He placed Daniel on his bed and went to bring in all the bags. They would have to go shopping soon as there wasn't much food in the house. He also had to get a room ready for his grandmother who was coming down at the weekend with Sean.

They also had a house to look at. Life had certainly got busy since Daniel was down sized. Jack went into the kitchen and prepared a meal. He woke Daniel up. He was quite grumpy but knew if he didn't wake him now he would be up very early the next morning. He managed to get him to eat something before he fell back to sleep.

Daniel was up early the next morning but he didn't want to wake Jack up. He took one of the books he had bought and sat and read until there was a knock at the door. The book fell out of his hands landing on the floor with a thud. He started to shake. What if they'd come to get him? Maybe they didn't believe Thor. "Danny," a voice called. Sam! He was so relieved he opened the door and threw himself into her arms. She felt him shake. "What's wrong?" Daniel had never been this emotional before.

"I didn't know who you were," he said a hitch in his voice.

"You don't have to be frightened Danny, they won't bother you. Thor's made sure of that and my dad will keep a track of you as well. It's going to be okay."

"Carter?" Jack sounded a bit confused.

"Dad, maybe you should get dressed," Daniel snickered looking at Jack in his boxers.

"What?" Then he looked down, "Oh sh... I'll just get changed."

Sam laughed. "Think you're tiring the Colonel out, Danny."

"It's his age," Danny quipped.

"I heard that," a voice said drifting down from upstairs.

"May need hair dye but his hearing's okay," Daniel said laughing.

A hand ruffled his hair," I can still sneak up on you," Jack said. "And I can still do this." He started tickling Daniel."

"Nooooooo!" Daniel screamed trying to get away from Jack's fingers.

Sam loved seeing them like this. Jack was just so different when he was with this young Danny. She so hoped there easy relationship would continue once Daniel grew up again. She had always thought Jack should take on a more parental role with Daniel, he certainly needed it. There were times when he needed someone to tell him what to do, the amount of times he had put himself in danger were just getting to be too many. She would be sure to have a word with Jack about it.

"Breakfast sir," she said as the two of them stopped rolling about on the sofa.

"That would be lovely Carter," Jack said.

"I think she means we should get breakfast ready Dad. After all we did invite Sam over for breakfast."

"We did?"

"Yes."

Jack got up and set about making Daniel's favourite chocolate chip pancakes. The boy was practically salivating over them as they were cooking. He wouldn't have to persuade him to eat those. He had a whole year to sort out Danny's eating habits and his sleeping ones as well. There would be no more late nights slaving over a manuscript that just had to be finished.

Danny almost pounced on the pancakes Jack put in front of him. He saw them both staring at him,"I like them," he said.

"I'd never have guessed," Sam said. "I don't think you're meant to wear them though," she pointed to some chocolate that was dripping down his chin.

"Better tuck in Carter," Jack said. "If he eats them all he'll be sick."

Sam looked at her watch," Something wrong, Carter?"

"We have to be at the house in five minutes," she said.

"It's only down the road," Daniel said. "Isn't it great that Sean is coming to stay here? I'm so looking forward to spending time with him. He knows a lot about Native American culture."

"He does?" Jack asked.

"Yes. You should talk to him more often you know Dad. He has studied lots of books and been to visit museums. He's going to take me to them too."

"You're going to be busy then," Jack said.

"We have our first week all planned out."

"Have I seen this plan?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well no, Sean said he'd talk to you when he comes. And grandma has some places she wants to see as well."

"Sounds as if you are going to be very busy sir. All those museums." Jack darted a look at her.

"Are you offering to join us Carter, that's so kind of you." Serves you right Jack thought, if I have to suffer you do too. "Why don't we ask Teal'c as well?"

"That's a great idea," Daniel almost shouted. "We can have a team outing. You know Jack I take it all back, sometimes your ideas are the best."

They walked down to the house that they hoped Sean was going to rent. Jack couldn't work out why they had to see it, it would the same as his but he wanted to humour Danny and Carter. After all she had spent a lot of her time trying to find a place.

The house was just right for his dad, it wasn't the same as Jack's, in fact it was slightly smaller but it did have two bedrooms. And the garden was big enough for Daniel to run around in, not that he would admit to needing to run around. "We'll take it," Jack said. "My father will love the place. He's coming down at the weekend and he can have a look round for himself."

"Very well," the woman who was showing them round said. "I can come back on Saturday and give him the keys."

"Great."

"Let's go to the park," Jack suggested.

"Yes!" Danny said. "Can I phone Cal and see if he can come with us. I want to show him my cast."

"You don't seem to be having any problem using it," Sam said.

"Thor fixed it."

"So why are you wearing the cast?" she asked confused.

"Because bright spark here had already phoned Cal to tell him he'd broken his arm so he has to keep it on."

"Janet says she'll take it off in a couple of weeks. She'll say I'm a fast healer."

Sam shook her head. Daniel used his cell phone and dialled Cal's number. "Great, we'll pick you up."

"He can come Jack. His dad's going to the base and he was just going to the daycare but I said he could stay with us. That's okay, isn't it? You're always saying I should have friends my own age."

"Yes, that's fine." He held up his finger in front of Daniel's nose. "But next time ask first."

"But you'd have said yes so I ..."

"Daniel."

The use of his full name was enough. "I'll ask."

"You'll be coming with us Carter," Jack said. The thought of keeping two boys entertained worried him. Especially two very bright boys who probably knew more than he did. When he saw her about to comment he said," You'll be doing me a favour."

"One thing sir, could you call me Sam."

"Done Sam. And you can call me Jack."

Daniel smiled.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

Jack picked up the phone and dialled Captain MacLean's number. "Everything's fine. I just phoned to let you know we'll pick Cal up. We're just setting off now. Don't worry about lunch, we'll have a picnic at the park."

"Great," Daniel said behind him.

Jack put the phone down and turned to Daniel,"I take it you're happy about that."

"Yes dad. Can we stop at that sandwich shop near the park, they have great sandwiches and great coffee. Not that I'll be having any," he said as he saw Jack's face. Being a kid stank at times. It was one of the many things he missed being able to do.

"Alright. And if you're good you can have a very milky coffee."

"Yeh!" Daniel punched the air and then saw Jack and Sam's expressions. "Well, you keep telling me to act more like a kid and when I do you look surprised." Sam and Jack looked at each other and laughed.

"Never ceases to amaze, does he?" Jack said.

"Forgot something, be back in a minute," Daniel took off to his room."

"Sir, can...."

"Jack. When we're off duty and with Danny I'd prefer if you called me Jack."

Sam hesitated," Jack, I couldn't help noticing, he calls you dad."

Jack did consider telling her the truth but he knew that would cause problems when Daniel grew up. Members of the same family were not allowed on the same SG team. Not that Sam would tell, he knew she' wouldn't but if someone was to ask her a question about it and she lied then she could be in serious trouble. He would not jeopardise her career. "I know. It makes him feel more secure."

"And it doesn't bother you? I mean about Charlie."

"No, it doesn't bother me, in fact I quite like it."

The whirlwind came flying down the hall to stand at the top of the steps, "Jack, come on, I'm ready." He launched himself from the top of them into Jack's arms.

"Our master's voice," Jack joked.

They arrived at Cal's house. The Captain and his son were sitting on the top step. "Thanks Colonel. All Cal has talked about has been Dan..Dr. Jackson.."

"Danny will do. And my name's Jack, off base, Captain. If our kids are going to be friends we should be on a first name basis.

"David."

"Are you ready?" Daniel shouted from the car.

"Danny!" Jack admonished.

"Sorry," but Jack could see by his face he wasn't. He'd never seen Daniel this eager to do anything except when it had something to do with meeting a new race of people or translating an old piece of rock but he wasn't going to have him speak to him like that. He went back to the car and knelt down to face him. "I want you to calm down."

"This is important to me Jack."

"I know it is."

"No you don't. You had friends when you were growing up, I didn't." He saw the sad look on his face. I moved around a lot."

"I know, you told me."

"So I didn't make friends. There was no point. Soon as I became friendly with someone I was moved on. I stopped making friends. Then when I was moved up classes at school none of the other students wanted to be my friend, I was either too young or too geeky."

Jack could see what Daniel meant,"Okay but try to be more patient."

"You fuss too much,"Jack gave him a look. "Okaaayyy!"

There next stop was at the sandwich shop and then the park. Daniel wanted to sit beside the pond. "This is a nice place," Cal said. "I've never been here."

"I used to come here a lot..." Daniel started before Sam coughed to warn him not to say any more.

"With your real father?" Cal asked. What could Daniel say? No I'm with my real father now. Cal had obviously been told that he was the son of Dr. Jackson. That was a neat concept. He was his own son. He nodded.

"There's a play park over there, we can go after we've finished eating," Jack said.

"I'd like that," Cal said.

The two boys ate quickly. Jack wished he could get the adult Daniel to eat like this, maybe he should take him out to the park. "There's a great pond like this on my Grandpa's farm," Daniel said. "We had a picnic there when we visited."

"You're lucky," Jack could hear the envy in Cal's voice.

"You should come with us when we next visit," Jack heard himself offer."

"I could?"

"That would be great, I could introduce you to my friends there. And we could go riding. I have a horse there called Fury."

Jack could see Sam smiling.

The two boys stood up," We'll just go to the park Jack," Daniel said.

"Wait a minute, we're coming too."

"Jack, we're not kids. You let me go places at Grandpa's."

"I know but it's safer there. We're coming too." Jack heard bossy Colonel, dictator and a few other words and decided to nip this rebellion in the bud. "Excuse us," he said taking Daniel's arm. He moved out of Cal's hearing. Daniel tried to pull his arm out of Jack's hand but to no avail. He was held tight. "Do you want to go home now?"

"Why?"

"Cut the attitude now or I'm going to embarrass you in front of your friend and Sam by swatting your backside."

"You wouldn't.." Daniel looked at Jack's face, he could tell he would. He knew from experience that he could only push Jack so far.

"I'm prepared to give you some freedom but I will not be spoken to like that, got it?"

"Yes..," another look from Jack," sir."

They joined the others who were feeding the ducks with the left over sandwiches. They made their way to the play park. There were quite a lot of children there with it being the weekend. Daniel pulled Cal's arm. "Let's try the spider's web."

"Are you sure Danny, it looks high."

"We can do this," Daniel said with confidence.

Danny was like a monkey soon arriving at the top but when he realised Cal wasn't as confident he went back down and helped him. They were both sitting at the top. "See, I told you. Just because you like books doesn't mean you can't do this. Don't let others put you off. I'll teach you some moves Teal'c taught me and you'll soon kick ass." Cal looked worriedly at him. "You will, I promise, it worked for me."

"Okay."

"Let's get down. There are monkey bars over there."

"Should you be doing this with your arm in a cast?"

Daniel had forgotten about the cast. Shit. "My arm's okay. Doc Fraiser says I heal real quick. It's coming off soon."

"You only just got it."

"She did some special treatment on it at the base and it'll be fine soon," Daniel made up.

Jack saw them go towards the bars. "Daniel, no not with your arm." Daniel pouted and looked sadly at Jack. "The answer's still no."

"You do it and I'll watch," Daniel said.

Cal slowly made his way across and Daniel cheered as his feet hit the ground," See told you, you could do it." Cal grinned at Daniel. "Let's try the swings, if that's alright Jack?"

Jack gave him a look that said we'll be discussing this later. "No the swings are fine."

"I thought Daniel would be a quiet child," Sam said.

"I think Daniel probably was, this Danny isn't. I suppose we'll have to separate the adult one with the child one."

"He seems to be pushing you sir," Sam said.

"He is. Just testing his boundaries. Didn't you with your parents?"

"Yes but..."

"They were your parents, were you going to say?"

"Sorry sir but yes."

"Well I'm the only one Danny's got. And I intend to make sure he has a happy childhood this time around. I don't want him worrying about what's happened to him. I want him to be a child."

"I think he's determined to be that. I just want you to know that if you need any help I'm more than happy to help."

"Thanks Sam. Don't worry, there'll be times he needs a friend rather than a parent."

Daniel and Cal were swinging on the swings when a couple of boys came over. "Thought it was you, geek? Daniel saw Cal's face whiten. "Who's your geeky friend?"

"Ignore them," Daniel said.

"What did you say?" The boy turned to face Daniel.

"I told Cal to ignore you. If you can't say anything more original than geek, then you're not worth listening to. Don't you think we've heard all that before? So not original."

The boy stepped forward. "Want me to break your other arm?" He said threateningly.

"Go away," Daniel said.

"Let's go, Danny."

"Oh yes, let's go Danny," he mocked.

The boy swung out his arm to hit Daniel and found himself face down on the ground, Daniel holding his arm. "Did I not tell you to go away?"

He twisted the arm a bit more. "Yes, we're going," the boy cried out.

"Good," Daniel released the arm.

"We'll get you on Monday," they shouted as they ran away.

Cal's face fell. "Daniel realised what he'd done. He'd made it worse for him. "God Cal I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it worse."

"It's okay. They get me every day anyway."

Daniel felt terrible, he had to do something about it. "Come on let's find Jack and get an ice cream. I've had an idea and I have to put it to Jack."

"What idea?"

"Wait and see."

They were sitting eating their ice creams when Daniel proposed his idea. Jack nearly choked. "You what?"

"I want to go to school."

Daniel could see Cal's face light up and so could Jack. There was more to this than he was being told but he didn't want to discuss it here. "We'll discuss it at home."

"But..."

"At home," he said bending down to wipe Daniel's face.

"I can wipe my own face you know?"

So sue me," Jack said making Sam laugh. Daniel glared.

They went back to the car. Jack would have to wait until Cal left before tackling Daniel about this.

The two boys went to Daniel's room to play.

"That was surprising," Sam said.

"There's more to this than he's saying. I'll talk it through with him later."

"And if he still wants to go?"

"Then I suppose he goes. But he's going to have to convince me first and then I'll have to convince General Hammond."

"Rather you than me," she said.

Jack called for pizza and the two boys settled down to watch a DVD. Indiana Jones, who'd have thought Daniel, would want to watch that? Jack thought. Seemingly it was one of Cal's favourites.

Captain MacLean appeared just at the end of the DVD. Cal told his dad about his great day. "Thank you s... Jack," he said.

"No problem. Any time." The two boys smiled. They had a lot planned.

After they left Jack called to Daniel. Now the battle commences he thought.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

(There will be spanking of a child in this chapter so if you do not like please do not read.)

"Okay Danny, spill."

"Don't know what you're talking about Jack," Danny protested.

"I know you, but even I was shocked by that announcement. Now tell me why."

"Even you should be able to understand what I said," Daniel answered snippily.

"Okay, I've had all the snide remarks I'm going to take, bed now."

"What?" But it's e..."

Jack pointed towards his room. "Don't push me little boy."

Daniel looked at Jack, he had definitely gone too far. He tried to appease him by saying," Jack, I'm...

"Too late. Bed. I'll be up in 5 minutes and you'd better be in bed."

"I was..." he was turned around and pushed towards the stairs.

"Last time or I promise you'll be sorry." Jack's eyes looked towards Sam. Daniel got the message, he made his way to his room.

Jack said," Sorry Sam. He's being a little sh... brat. We'll see you tomorrow if you still want to come."

"Of course I do. Teal'c will be here as well. Is the General coming?"

"Yes. Dr. Fraiser is coming, she's bringing Cassie. I suppose I should ask Cal and his father. Not that Daniel deserves a treat after today. I'll phone them in the morning. Well better face the beast in his lair."

Sam left not envying Jack. She'd thought Daniel would be an easy child but after today she could see that he wasn't. Well rather him than her. She set off home.

Jack made his way to Daniel's room. Daniel was sitting on his bed dressed in his pyjamas. "Want to explain that to me again?" Jack asked from the door.

"I don't know why you keep questioning me, I want to go to school. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Until I believe you."

"Well there's a change. If Jack O'Neill doesn't want it to happen then it doesn't. Story of my life."

"I've told you already about the snide remarks. You are jumping up and down on my last thread of patience."

"What a shame." Daniel had no sooner let the remark leave his mouth than he realised his mistake. Jack sat down beside him, lifted him up, put him over his knee and delivered 6 hard swats. He set him back in front of him.

"Let's start again." Daniel felt a tear trickle down his face. He put a hand up to brush it away. He looked a picture of misery to Jack. "Ready to tell me the truth?"

Daniel was thinking as fast as he could. Jack would never let him go if he knew the truth. He didn't understand why he kept pushing Jack. He couldn't seem to help himself today. He knew part of it was showing off to Cal. "I just thought it would be good for me."

"In what way?"

"Meeting other kids. I don't have to go for the whole time, maybe just a day a week. It's just I enjoyed being with Cal today."

"You can spend time with Cal without going to school."

"It's not the same. I could make more friends."

"And what about in a year's time when you grow up? How are we going to explain your disappearance?"

"I don't know, I'm sure someone can come up with an explanation."

"You really want this?" He saw the hopeful look in Daniel's eyes.

Daniel nodded vigorously and said,"Yes."

Jack was still not sure about this but if it was what Daniel wanted he'd try to achieve it. "I'll speak to General Hammond tomorrow."

"You will? Thanks Jack." Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's neck.

"It will be his decision. Understand? And no tantrums if he says no. That will result in a very sorry young man. I will not stand for behaviour like I've had to put up with today. Punishment will be swift and painful."

"I'm sorry about today. I just got carried away and was showing off to Cal. His dad's really strict and he was impressed."

"That all?"

"No, I just...." his voice tailed off.

"You were pushing to see how far you could before I reacted."

"A bit."

"Well I hope you know now."

Daniel rubbed his backside. "I do." He looked up at Jack. "Do I have to go to bed now? It's still light."

"Do the crime, do the time. Into bed." He held the covers up and Daniel crawled in. "I won't be able to sleep."

"Try." He bent down and kissed his head.

Ten minutes later, when he checked on Daniel, he was sound asleep. So much for not being tired, squirt Jack thought.

Jack went to bed not long after. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. His father and grandmother were coming. His father was going to look at the house they'd found for him to rent. Sam, Teal'c and the others were coming over later for a barbecue.

A small hand was shaking his shoulder," Dad, someone is at the door."

"What? Danny, what's wrong?"

"There's someone at the door." Jack could hear loud knocking. He looked at his clock. It was nine o'clock, he never slept this long. He jumped out of bed and ran to the door.

"About time," his father said. "You still in bed? I thought you military types woke with the sun. We farmers certainly do."

"Sorry dad, slept in."

"Can see that son." Sean smiled.

"Grandpa," Daniel said launching himself at him.

"And how is my favourite grandson?" he asked.

"Fine, where's Grandma?"

"In the car. Best go help her Jack. You know how she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Jack ran out. Soon he was escorting her into the house. "Nice house Jack. Danny." She held out her arms to him.

"I'll get breakfast ready, dad," Jack said.

"Off you go and get ready, I'll make breakfast." Jack made to show him where things were and he told him he'd find them. "Go on Danny."

Jack was back down quite quickly. "Had a busy day, yesterday. Didn't realise how tired I was," he explained.

"Take your Granma her tea and this scone. We bought them on our way here."

Jack went through and sat on the sofa. "Here."

"Bout time," she said. "Think you need some lessons on how to treat your guests."

"You're not a guest," Daniel said coming in," You're family." She laughed.

"Now that boy is a charmer. Not like his father at all." Daniel giggled.

"Daniel breakfast," Sean called.

"Can I eat it through here?" he shouted back.

"Kitchen," Jack said and Daniel pouted.

Daniel went through. His grandfather had made pancakes. "Hope you're not going to spoil him every day like this," Jack said following him through.

"It's a treat," Sean said sitting down, "Grandfather's privilege. What time have we to be at the house?"

"Ten. We've had a look around and it looks good."

"It's got a room for you Grandma, whenever you want to visit."

"Sounds good to me," she said.

They walked down to the house and Sean had a look around. "It looks good," he said to the girl who had brought the keys. "When can I sign the papers?"

"The papers have already been signed."

"By whom?"

"A General Hammond. He said as you would be looking after a very important person then the base should rent it for you," Jack said.

"I shall be having words with him about that," Sean said. Jack was not looking forward to that. They were both very forceful men used to getting their own way.

"You'll meet him this afternoon. We're having a barbecue and you can meet all my friends."

"Can Cal come?" Daniel asked.

"I was going to phone his dad this morning."

"Great." He turned to Sean. "He's my friend. His dad works with Jack at the base."

"I'm please to hear you have a friend," Granda said.

"He likes books like I do."

"Tell them your other news," Jack said.

"I told Jack I want to go to school."

"And why should the boy not want to go to school, Jack," his grandmother said.

"He's been to school already, Grandma, remember I told you."

"I am not stupid, young man. Danny obviously has his reasons. And I think he should if he wants to." Daniel was cheering inside. If Jack couldn't convince General Hammond he was sure she could. "Now let's get ready for this party. I love a party."

"I'll need to phone Captain MacLean and then get some food." Jack phoned while Daniel sat making a list with Sean. He came back 5 minutes later. "He can come but his dad is on duty. We'll pick him up from Daycare on our way back from shopping." He looked at the list. "And where are the things I like?"

"We're getting pizza," Daniel said. "And beer."

"I'm sorted."

They set out for the supermarket. The trolley was piled high by the time they'd finished. "Hope we'll have room for Cal," Jack said.

They drove to Daycare and Jack signed him out. "Hop in."

"Cal, this is my Grandpa, Jack's dad, and my Grandma. She's really my Great Grandma."

"Wow! You're lucky. I only have one Grandma and she lives in San Francisco. I haven't seen her for years."

Daniel felt really happy. He was so going to enjoy this picnic.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Another World Part 23

Disclaimer: (Ex: Not mine, just playing with them)

Warnings: Fic may contain corporal punishment in some chapters, will put warning on chapters

Daniel was having a great time. He and Cal were helping set up the back yard for the barbecue. Jack was going to be working the barbecue and both boys had been told not to go near it once it was going. Sean gave them some balloons to blow up and they got to hang them from the trees.

"Your dad is great," Cal said. "Has he decided if you can come to school yet?"

"He's got to ask General Hammond first," he saw the puzzled look on Cal's face. "It's complicated."

"Is he coming to the barbecue?"

"Yes, lots of people are coming. Sam, T, Doc Fraiser, her daughter Cassie and General Hammond. I think he's bringing his granddaughters, Kayla and Tessa, too." He turned to Sean," Have you got anything else for us to do?" he asked.

"Not just now, Danny. You and Sean go see if your grandma's okay." They ran into the kitchen. "Grandpa said to ask if you wanted us to help?"

"No boys I'm fine. The food's ready to go on the grill and the salad's made. Off you go and enjoy yourselves."

Jack was in the den working on some papers for General Hammond. Daniel came running in followed by Cal," Can we go to the park?"

Jack looked up," Sorry Danny I'm too busy to take you just now. I promised George I'd have these ready for him."

"We could go on our own," Danny said. "It's just down the road." Jack wasn't sure. "Please dad, we'll be back in an hour." Danny looked up with pleading eyes.

"Alright, but take your cell phone. Be back in one hour, no longer."

Danny saluted,"Yes sir." Jack made to get up and Danny ran off. "Come on Cal before he changes his mind."

Jack wasn't sure about letting Daniel go, he was still worried about someone trying to kidnap him. He picked up the phone and called Sam. "Carter, did you manage to put a track on Daniel's phone?"

"Yes, sir. I can follow him anywhere he goes as long as he has it with him."

"Can you active it and follow him just now? I've let him go to the park with Cal and I'd feel happier knowing he's safe."

"You do know that he has a tracker as well. General Hammond made Dr. Fraiser insert one under his skin."

"Of course. Can you keep an eye on him for me?"

"I'll track him on my computer, if he moves from the park I'll let you know."

"Thanks." God fatherhood was no easier the second time around Jack thought.

He kept reading the report, he hated all this paperwork but it had to be done. Sean and his mother were sitting out on the deck sipping on some tea. "What do you think of all this, mammy?" he asked.

"I think we should be thankful we're getting a chance to see this boy growing up even if it's going to be over quickly. He's a lovely boy and I'm going to enjoy this as much as I can. Don't pretend to understand it but I don't care. Be prepared to be visited very often. Think this boy is going to keep us on our toes."

Meanwhile Cal and Daniel were sitting on the swings in the park. "I hope you get to come to school tomorrow, I am a bit nervous about having to meet those bullies alone."

"Don't worry. Even if General Hammond says no I am going to come." They began to swing back and fore. "Want me to teach you some moves that Teal'c taught me?" Daniel asked.

"Sure."

Daniel's phone rang. "Daniel thought you were coming home in an hour, it's past that now."

"Sorry Jack, we were just having fun. We'll come straight back now."

"Good." They both brushed down their clothes with their hands. They were covered in grass stains and dust. Daniel had been showing Cal how to fall without hurting himself and also how to put someone in an arm lock.

"What on Earth have you two been doing?" Jack said as they came through the door.

"Playing," Daniel answered.

"Both of you upstairs and have a shower. Danny give Cal some of your clothes to wear."

They ran upstairs. Ten minutes later they were back down. "Do we pass inspection sir?" Daniel asked cheekily.

Jack turned round to look at them. He whirled his finger round as if wanting to look at their backs. Danny spun round only to receive a swat on his backside. "That's for the cheek," Jack said.

Daniel went red. "Come on Cal, let's go outside and help my Grandpa."

It wasn't much later that the first guest arrived. Cal and Daniel were to take their coats when they arrived. Sean was looking after the drinks and Jack was barbecuing. Jack introduced his parents to Sam and Teal'c. Sam could see the resemblance between Jack and his father. "What do you think of my great grandson?" she asked Sam.

"He's one of my best friend's," she answered. "And one of the cleverest people I have ever met."

"He certainly is. I'm looking forward to meeting him when he grows up again. Is he as much trouble as an adult?" Sam laughed.

"Why do you think Jack has so many grey hairs?" They all laughed.

"What's funny?" Daniel asked.

"Just discussing Jack's grey hairs," Sam said.

"You're not blaming me for them," he asked in disgust. "I am not the only one that gets in trouble." He walked off in the huff. "Adults," he mumbled.

The other guests had arrived before General Hammond. Daniel was almost at bursting point when he finally arrived. He was desperate to find out what he would say. Tessa and Kayla ran to hug their Uncle Jack. "General?" Daniel asked.

"Yes what is it Danny?"

"I have something I need to ask you. Can we go to the den?"

"I think you need to get your father as well, don't you?" Daniel scowled. Jack had already spoken to General Hammond.

"It shouldn't be Jack's decision," Daniel complained.

"He's your guardian. That was what you wanted."

"I do but...."

"Something wrong?" Jack asked coming over.

"I think Danny wants to know my decision," General Hammond said.

"Daniel, don't you think we should let General Hammond eat first?" Jack asked.

"I just want to know," he pleaded.

"Very well son. Jack did phone me this morning and we talked about this."

"And he's against it, isn't he?" Daniel glared at Jack.

"Daniel!" Jack warned.

"Colonel let me. I'll have steak, well done." Jack left. He turned back to Daniel. "Jack is just trying to protect you. That's what father's do. Yes he's concerned about you going but he says he thinks it will be good for you."

"He does?"

"Yes. And I agreed with one stipulation."

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"That a security team will be on hand in the school."

"But how can I....." Daniel interrupted.

"Let me finish. They are not to follow you around but should be there just in case."

Daniel nodded. "I agree."

"Then let's go back to the party. I haven't even met Jack's father and grandmother yet."

Daniel rushed out and threw himself into Jack's arms. "Thank you dad."

"You're welcome." He set Daniel down and ruffled his hair. "You agreed to the security team?"

"Yes. I know I have to be careful. Where's Cal?"

"Over with Cassie." He pointed to the other side of the yard. Daniel ran off.

"I'm going to school," he told Cal.

"Yes."

"You must be mad," Cassie said. "I would do anything not to go."

"I'm going to help Cal against the bullies. They're making his life a misery."

"You mean Jamie Peters and Mark Wright. You'll be lucky."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because Jamie's mother is a teacher at the school and Mark's mother is her sister. That's how they get away with it."

"I'll think of a way."

"Still think you're nuts," she said. "Hey Danny look at your Grandma."

Daniel looked over. She had General Hammond by the arm and they were dancing to the music. "She's good."

They went back over to join everyone. The food was ready and the music was on. After they were finished Sam grabbed Daniel and made him dance round with her. When she finished she kissed his cheek. He immediately wiped his face and a look of disgust crossed his face. "Sam!" She laughed and then grabbed Cal. Daniel laughed until Cassie came towards him. He took off and only stopped when he was behind Jack.

"Spoilsport," Cassie said. "Uncle Jack care to dance?"

"I'd love to." Daniel stuck his tongue out at her. General Hammond was dancing with his two granddaughters. Sean was dancing with his mother. For an old lady she certainly had a lot of energy, Daniel thought. He heard a knock at the door and he went to answer it. Cal's father entered the house. "Come through," Daniel said. "There's still some food left. Jack hasn't eaten it all."

"Brat," Jack said from behind him. "Care for a beer, David?"

"No thanks sir, I have to drive home."

"Cal," Jack shouted. "Your father is here."

Cal came running over,"I've had a great time. And Danny's coming to school tomorrow."

"Say thank you to Colonel O'Neill."

"Thanks Colonel."

"Jack. I'll get his clothes."

"What happened?" David asked.

"They were playing and got dirty. Luckily Danny's clothes fitted."

They turned to leave. "Thank you for having him, Jack."

"It was a pleasure. He can come over any time he wants."

"Thanks Col...Jack. See you at school tomorrow," he called.

Daniel yawned. "Time for bed kiddo?" Jack said.

"No. I'm fine. And Tessa and Kayla are still here and they're younger than me." Jack laughed.

General Hammond came over,"We're just going to leave. The girls have school in the morning."

"Thanks for coming sir. See you tomorrow after I've been to the school."

"I've already spoken to the Principal and explained Danny will only be coming for one day a week. He thought it was odd but I told him it was about national security. Told him I could get the President to call if he wanted references."

Daniel yawned again. "Think someone needs their bed," Jack said.

"Not tired," Daniel argued.

Ten minutes later he was fast asleep and everyone else was helping to tidy up. Sean was sleeping in Jack's bed with Daniel, his mother had Danny's bed and Jack had the sofa. They were all quite tired and Jack knew they had an early start in the morning.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

Daniel couldn't believe how everything had got so out of hand. This morning he had been so excited about going to school. He'd spent part of the morning thinking of ways to get back at the bullies, now he just wished he could turn the clock back. Cal was sitting beside him looking just as nervous. "Will your dad be mad?" Danny asked. Cal nodded. He couldn't trust his voice. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "This was my fault, I'll take the blame," Danny tried to assure him.

"I hurt him though Danny, not you." Tears trickled down his face. "Will your dad be mad too?" he asked.

Danny nodded. He knew Jack was going to be very angry. He'd had the lecture at the breakfast table this morning. "Remember," Jack said. "General Hammond and I expect you to behave. Don't let us down." Jack looked at his watch," Now hurry up. I have to take you there before I go to work." Daniel packed up a small holdall that Sean had given him. Jack saw the nervous look on his face. "You'll be fine, Danny."

They got into the SUV and drove off. Jack parked in front of the school. "It's really big," Daniel said.

"Yes but you'll soon find your way around. You know all the different floors at the SGC so this should be a piece of cake." A car drew up beside theirs.

"Danny," a voice said. Cal jumped out of his father's truck and ran over to Daniel.

"Let's go in then," Jack said. As they walked up the steps he felt a hand go into his. He squeezed it. "It won't be like the other times," he said to reassure Daniel. They soon came to the Principal's office.

"I'll see you in class," Cal said about to leave.

"Cal," the Principal said leaving his office," If you could stay and then you can show Daniel his classroom."

"Yes sir," Cal said.

Jack and Daniel walked in. "Well I've heard a lot about you," the Principal said. "You seem to be a very important young man." He shook Jack's then Daniel's hand.

"Have the security team arrived?" Jack asked.

"Yes, they are in the teacher's staff room. I hope that will be alright?"

"Yes. We don't expect anything to happen but we have to be careful," Jack said.

"Of course." He turned to Daniel. "I've been hearing how clever you are. Your teachers are going to give you some tests to see where to place."

"I'd like to be with Cal," Danny said. "I don't care about the classes."

"Daniel," Jack said.

"What Danny is trying to say is this is for social purposes. He will still be receiving lessons with his tutors but he felt he needed to mix and as he knows Cal and is friendly with him it would be best if he was in his class."

"As you wish, Colonel O'Neill. It's just we don't want Danny to be bored or find that the lessons are too hard for him." Jack almost laughed. "I shall expect him to complete homework for the classes if he is given any. It would not be fair on the other students if he didn't."

"I quite agree," Jack said. Daniel glared at him. He gave Daniel some money for lunch and stood up ready to go. "I'll be here to pick you up," Jack said.

"Thanks Jack." Daniel hugged Jack.

Daniel hoped he was doing the right thing. "Right Cal," the Principal said," If you would take Daniel to Miss Grainger's class. He'll be following the same timetable as you."

"Great!" Cal shouted.

What surprised Daniel was how much he was actually enjoying the lessons. They were so different to when he was last at school. The trouble began at recess. Daniel and Cal found a quiet place to sit and eat their snack. Jamie came over near the end of break. "I see the geek's friend came to school." A group of boys stood around to see what would happen. "Well geek, got anything to say."

Daniel stood up. "I see you haven't thought of anything more original to say to me. Haven't you got a dictionary or a thesaurus at home so you could look up another word?" Jamie took one step forward when the bell went.

"Everyone inside," Mr. Kenny said. He was on duty in the playground.

"Lunch time," Jamie said drawing his hand across his throat.

Daniel stuck his tongue out at him. "He is just so stupid," Daniel said.

"But dangerous," Cassie said from behind them. "Take care."

The rest of the morning went off really well. The teachers were surprised at how clever Daniel was especially at languages and history. Daniel had tried not to be too good at the tests but couldn't help showing off when it came to history and languages.

Lunchtime came all too soon. Daniel and Cam sat beside Cassie and her friends so they weren't bothered by anyone but they were going to a drama class and had to leave the boys on their own. It didn't take long for Jamie and his friends to find them.

"Well we meet again," Jamie said grabbing Cal's arm and twisting it up his back. He let out a yell. "Not so big now are you?"

Daniel tried to grab Jamie's arm but was held back by two other boys. He tried to kick and wriggle free but it was no use. "Let me go," he said. They pushed him to the ground face down and pushed his arms up his back. It felt as if they were going to break them. He lifted his head. He could see Cal. This was all his fault. Daniel wasn't sure what happened next but Cal was out of the arm lock. One of the boys holding Daniel loosened his grip on Daniel and he soon twisted out of the other boy's hands. He kicked the boy right between the legs and watched him fall to the ground. Daniel knew they didn't have much time before the bigger boys would have the upper hand again so he shouted for Cal to run. He was just about to run when he saw Cal grab Jamie in a hold he had shown him and then punch him right in the face. Jamie's nose started gushing with blood and he started squealing.

Daniel grabbed Cal's arm and was just about to leave when he felt his collar being grabbed. Before he could look he swung round and delivered another blow to the person holding him. However this time it wasn't Jamie or his friends, it was Mr. Kenny. Shit! Danny thought as the man shouted. The hold on his collar got tighter. He saw Cal was being held as well.

Two people were standing beside Jamie. He was crying and holding a huge wad of cotton wool to his nose. A woman was sitting beside him. Then Daniel saw the Principal approaching. "What on Earth happened here?" he asked of his members of staff. Daniel tried to say something but was told to be quiet until he was spoken to.

Daniel and Cal were marched down to the Principal's office and made to sit on chairs there. They saw Cal being taken in to the Medical Room. "Those hooligans have broken my poor boy's nose," she almost screamed.

"Mrs. Peters, it is not broken, it's just bleeding," the nurse said.

"You two sit there until I call for you," the Principal said. "This is a serious matter." He went in to the Medical Room and came out about five minutes later. "My office," he said pointing to the door.

The two boys went in. "I've heard Jamie's version, now I want yours." They told him what happened. "You do realise he says you attacked him and his friend for no reason."

"They've been picking on Cal for ages. If you were a good Principal you'd know what is going on in your school," Daniel said angrily. He blanched as the Principal stood up.

"That is no way to speak to an adult," he said bending down to glare at Daniel. "You need to learn more respect."

Daniel was about to say something else but a poke in the ribs from Cal stopped him. "Danny's telling you the truth. They have been picking on me."

"Why did you not tell someone?"

"How could I? The one teacher I told said I was just too sensitive. At school you have to expect some teasing she said. Then she told his mother and that made it worse."

The Principal sat down. "I'm sorry Cal. You should have spoken to me about it. My door is always open, you know that."

"I know but it's not that easy. I couldn't prove anything."

There was a knock at the door and Cassie came in. She had another boy with her. "Go on tell him."

The boy then told the Principal what he'd seen. "Cassie promised you wouldn't let them get me if I told."

"She is quite right. And thank you both." He left the room.

Daniel and Cal heard someone shouting in the medical room and then a door banging. The Principal came back in. "It seems Mrs. Peters does not want her son to attend this school any more. He is leaving as of today and so is she." Daniel and Cal looked relieved.

"So we're not in trouble," Daniel said.

"I'm sorry boys but I'm going to have to call your fathers. I know you were only defending yourselves but you hurt two boys. Fighting will not be tolerated at this school. Now go sit back in the chairs outside."

The two boys felt as if they had been sitting there for hours before they saw their dads come down the corridor. Daniel wished that the ground would just open up and swallow him. Where were the Goa'uld when you needed them he thought?

Jack knelt down in front of him," Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, dad," Danny replied.

"Colonel O'Neill, Captain MacLean please come in."

Daniel heard a "they what" from Jack. God Jack could shout loudly when he wanted.

Soon two very angry fathers were back out standing in front of them. "It was my fault," Daniel said. "I taught him some moves T showed me."

"Don't you worry, there's enough blame here to go around," David said. "Come on home. You've been suspended for the rest of the week."

"You too Danny," Jack said.

"I don't go to school for the whole week anyway Jack," he just had to say.

"Don't be a smart ass," Jack said. "I am not in the mood. You will be working at home, catching up on all the school work you'll be missing. And Cal will be joining you. For the rest of this week."

"What?"

"You heard. You are grounded. You will be spending your time at the house doing school work. "

"But Jack?"

"Enough! We'll be discussing this at home."

Daniel mouthed I'm sorry to Cal before his hand was grabbed and he was being taken out to the SUV.

The ride home was very quiet. Daniel jumped out the SUV before Jack could say a word. He ran to his room and threw himself on the bed.

Jack came in. "What happened?" Sean asked.

Jack explained it all. "Good for him," Sean said.

"Dad! He hurt another boy and so did Cal."

"He was helping his friend."

"I know but I still have to punish him."

Jack went to Daniel's room. He so hated this.

Sean prepared dinner while Jack sat reading his paper. "Is Daniel allowed out for dinner?" he asked.

"He's not a prisoner, dad."

"Daniel, dinner, "Sean shouted.

"Don't want any," he shouted.

"Jack go up to him."

Jack knocked on Daniel's door. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"You didn't ask earlier," Daniel said. Jack counted to ten.

"I'm asking now."

"I suppose so." Daniel was lying on his bed in his pyjamas. Jack sat beside him. "You're mean."

"I always thought that after Dad had spanked me too. I'm sure Charlie did as well. But you were fighting Danny and you'd taught Cal how to fight. What if he'd really hurt that boy?"

"Jamie deserved it."

"That's not the Daniel Jackson I know and love. What happened to the one who always turned the other cheek?"

"It's not funny Jack. He made Cal's life a misery just because he could. Bet you can't even imagine that, I bet no one ever picked on you because you wore glasses or were clever?"

"Is this about Cal or you?" Daniel put his head down.

"I had to help him Dad. He shouldn't have to go what I went through. I spent every night wishing I could just wake up with my mum and dad. I used to dream about it and then when I woke up reality would hit me. I'd be back on the bus going to school just waiting for them to start again."

Jack gathered him into his arms. "I wish I could have been there for you, I'm sorry." Daniel held onto him crying softly.

A few minutes later Sean knocked on the door," Are you two coming before we starve. Remember your grandmother isn't getting any younger," he joked.

"I heard that Sean O'Neill," she shouted through.

"Are you coming?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I'll just wipe my face."

Daniel sat down next to Jack. "I made this especially for you Danny," Sean said. "It's Irish stew. And mammy made a special dessert so you better eat up."

Danny ate everything on his plate. "That was good." His eyes opened wide when he saw the dessert, it was a huge chocolate cake. "Great."

After they'd eaten Jack filled the dishwasher. "Don't know why you have those new fangled things. In my day you just washed the dishes by hand, every child had their job to do. My sister Eileen used to wash and I'd dry."

"Progress," Jack said.

"Laziness," she replied.

"Do I have stay home Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Yep. You and Cal. David's going past the school and he's going to pick up work for you."

"But what about my work at the SGC?"

"It'll keep. You've got a good department, they'll manage."

"Are you going to keep us prisoner here all week?" Daniel asked. Jack rolled his eyes.

"There will be educational outings to the museum," Sean declared.

"Dad!" Jack said.

"It's educational," he argued, "And Danny's right, you can't keep two boys their age in a house all day for a week."

"It's against our human rights Jack. We'd have to complain."

Sean and his mother laughed. "He's an O'Neill alright," she said.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

Sorry it has been such a long time since I updated this but life has been hectic. Hope you enjoy it.

The next morning David arrived with Cal. They had a pile of books that the school had given them. "We've to complete this work before we go back next Monday, "Cal said.

"I'm not even supposed to be at school the other days," Daniel complained.

"We are not having this conversation again, Daniel," Jack said. "You were fighting, you are going to do the work. Now you behave." He ruffled Daniel's hair and left.

"Right boys, where do you suggest we go first?" Sean asked. Remember it has to be educational."

"The Museum," both boys said.

They left soon after. Granny stayed behind saying it would be too much walking for her. "I'm going to sit in the garden reading my book," she said.

The boys loved going round the museum, they had an Ancient Greek exhibition and both boys loved reading the notes about the exhibits. Daniel couldn't believe how good it was to go round with a friend. He'd never had a friend who liked the same things as him before. Even in University the other students had ignored him because he was too young.

At lunch time Sean took them to the pizza take away. "I'd best get you back to get some of that work done," he said.

"So if we finish it quickly we can go out for the rest of the time?" Daniel asked. He smiled at Cal. They both had the same idea.

"If we spend tomorrow doing all the work then we'd have Thursday and Friday off," Cal said.

"That would work for me," Sean said. "All your fathers asked was that you complete the work. It will have to be done to a good standard though."

"It will."

They started on the work as soon as they got in. "What made them so keen?" Granny asked seeing the two boys sitting at the table writing furiously.

"A little incentive," Sean said.

"What have you planned?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing that should worry you Mother," he said.

She shook her head,"You're as bad as your son and grandson." Daniel smiled at her.

"Don't you think you can charm me with that smile, young man," she said, kissing his head as she passed him.

Jack came home quite late that night. "David's been called away," he said,"He asked if Cal could stay here."

"Great," Cal and Daniel said.

"They been good?" Jack asked.

"Very. Not a peep out of them all afternoon. They've been working hard."

"Let me see," Jack said looking at their books.

"Might be too hard for you dad," Daniel said cheekily backing away from his dad.

"You are going to pay for that," Jack said chasing after him. He ran round the table dodging back and fore before Jack grabbed him. He threw him down on the sofa and began to tickle him.

Daniel had tears running down his cheeks as Jack tickled him. "Stop please, I'm gonna pee my pants. Cal help."

Sean handed Cal a cushion. "Go on."

Cal whacked Jack on the back. "Is that the best you can do?" Jack said picking up the other cushion. He hit Cal with it and soon there was a good cushion fight going on.

With all the noise Granny came through from her room," What..?" she said as one of the cushions burst and all the feathers floated around the room. She let out a sneeze and they stopped. "And just who is going to clean up this mess?" she said putting her hands on her hips and glaring at them. Daniel now knew where Jack got that look and stance from.

"He will," they all said pointing at each other.

"Well if anyone in this house wants to eat dinner this room better be free of feathers by the time I'm finished. You have ten minutes." She looked at jack," And I can still use a wooden spoon just as well as I used to Jack O'Neill."

"I didn't start it," he said.

"I'm finishing it," she said going to the kitchen, "Boys!" she said under her breath smiling as she left.

"You don't think she would use a spoon do you?" Daniel asked.

"Not going to find out," Jack said. "Right. Let's get this place tidied up." He gave Cal and Daniel jobs to do and luckily for them they had hovered up every feather they could find.

Granny called them through to dinner after inspecting the living room. "It'll do." She turned to Sean," And what where you doing when all this happened?"

"Sleeping," Daniel and Cal said.

"Or pretending to sleep. I know you too well Sean O'Neill." They all sat down. "Jack you say grace."

"You wouldn't really have used a wooden spoon, would you Granny?" Daniel asked.

"I would. It used to keep my family in order and then my grandchildren. Jack there got my wooden spoon many a times. Couldn't keep out of trouble. I remember the time when he decided to whitewash all the windows. Took him three days to clean them properly."

"Granny they don't need to hear all these stories," Jack said.

"Please Granny. We'd love to hear them," Daniel said turning an evil grin at Jack. He was going to have a lot of ammunition to fire back at Jack the next time he complained about his behaviour.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

The two boys worked as hard as they could to get all the work finished in one day. Daniel found it very easy to do but made sure not to do it too quickly and he spent some time helping Cal. Both boys were very tired by the end of the day. The phone rang and Sean picked it up. "Yes Jack. I'll tell him and Cal. Okay. We'll see you tomorrow." He turned to the two boys. "Jack's not coming home tonight nor is your dad Cal. There's been an incident at the base," he saw the worry on their faces. "Nothing serious. They just have to stay. Cal is to stay here"

"Great," Cal said.

"Can I phone Jack?" Daniel asked.

"No Danny sorry. He said he would phone in the morning."

"But I..."

"Daniel the answer is no. Jack said he wouldn't be available, something about a meeting with the General," Sean said.

"It really sucks being little," Daniel said.

"Speaking like that could get you sent to bed early, young man," he said.

"Sorry."

"Good boy. Now go with Cal and play."

"I don't think those two know how to play, look at them," Granny said. The two boys were sitting with a TV magazine trying to work out which documentary they wanted to watch."

"Bed in an hour," Sean said.

"Okay, Grandpa."

An hour and a half later both boys were in bed. Daniel was just nodding off to sleep when he heard his name being called. He opened his eyes to see a figure standing in the corner, it was one of the Creators.

"Come to change me back?" he asked in a low voice not wanting to wake Cal up. "That could be difficult to explain."

"I have come for your help," the figure explained.

"My help!" He laughed. "How can I help you? I'm a kid, remember."

"But you still have all your knowledge. You are still Daniel Jackson. We are asking for your help."

"Got to the SGC," he said.

"They will not allow you to help and it is you we need." Daniel was quite flattered by this. "Please we need you to come."

"I need to know where I'm going."

"You are going back to the planet."

"You told us we were not allowed to return for a year."

"Something has happened and we cannot fix it. We hope that you can."

Daniel never could resist a plea for help. "What about Jack? He won't be happy if I disappear."

"We do not want to involve anyone else. It would disrupt too many lives on the planet."

"Very well. But Jack will try to find me."

"He will not be able to. His Stargate is not working."

"So that's what the emergency was. He's not going to be happy with you or me come to that. You better be willing to take all the blame."

Cal stirred in his bed. "We'd better go if we're going. I don't want him to wake up and see you."

Daniel got dressed. "Come here," the figure said. The Creator wrapped her arms around Daniel, there was a bright light and they were standing beside the Stargate. It activated and they walked through. Everyone in the room seemed to be frozen in time. "They cannot see us," the Creator said. "This is the best way for you to travel."

They stepped out into a sandstorm. The sand bit at Daniel's face. They made it out into the sunshine. "You're still hiding it from them?"

"Yes, they are not quite ready yet."

"Have I to go back to the ranch? How will Jack react? And the Daniel here?"

"Time has moved on."

"What?"

"The people you knew are no longer here."

"I don't understand."

"Time has moved on more quickly here than on your planet. We will slow it down when they open the Stargate. We needed them to progress quickly."

"Wish Sam was here," Daniel said.

"The Jack you knew is not alive anymore, he died many years before. The one who is here is his great grandson."

"Time has passed quickly. What do you need me for?"

"We need you to help him like you helped the other Jack."

"I don't understand."

"You made him want to live, to get on with his life. We need him to be the Jack O'Neill who goes through the Stargate."

"And why can't one of his family help?"

"His wife and child were killed in an accident, he has lost the will to live. We hoped that you could help him."

"Is there not a Daniel here who could help him, or Sam?" Daniel asked.

"There is but they are both children. They cannot help. He needs to be the leader your Jack was."

"What is wrong with him?"

"He's on the brink of losing his job in the Airforce because he drinks too much. He has been told to take leave and he is spending it at the ranch."

"So how do you expect me to help?"

"You helped his great grandfather."

"That doesn't mean I can help this Jack. I don't know this one, the last one was from my memory."

"But you can try?"

"I'll try. How do I get to the ranch?"

"I will take you there. But remember you cannot mention us or the Stargate. Young Daniel has to be the one to work that out."

"Let's go." The Creator held out her hand and there was a bright light. They were standing at the entrance to the ranch. Daniel could see the lights of the town. It was obviously much bigger than the last time he was here. He turned to look at the house. It hadn't changed that much.

"I will leave you here. Good luck."

"Wait, how will you know when to take me back?"

"We will know," she answered cryptically.

"Thanks," Daniel answered sarcastically.

How was he supposed to speak to Jack? The man had no idea who he was but then again the other Jack hadn't either. He could try the direct approach and just knock at the door. No if this Jack was a drunk he might turn angry and Daniel had too many memories of violent drunks from his time in foster care. He looked over at the barn. He shivered, it was quite cold. He might as well go in there tonight and try to sleep and figure out what to do tomorrow.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

He went over to the corner of the barn where there was a pile of fresh straw. He snuggled into it and fell asleep.

The next thing he knew was the door of the barn creaking open and a huge man came in and strode towards him. It was Teal'c or the Teal'c on this planet. He was grabbed by the arm and hauled to his feet. He almost called out his name but realised that the man would not know him.

"What are you doing in here boy?" he asked.

"I was tired, I just came in here to sleep. I wasn't stealing." He tried to pull his arm out of Teal'c's grasp but he had a tight hold on him.

"We'll let Mr. O'Neill decide that." The grip on his arm was tightened and he was pulled out of the barn towards the house. This was not going well, Jack would just phone the police and he would be taken away. He decided he had to get away. He turned his head around opened his mouth and bit down hard on Teal'c's arm. He felt the grip lessen and he pulled away. He took off running towards the gate. He sprinted as fast as he could, turned to see how close Teal'c was and then he fell. He let out a yell. Teal'c was beside him trying to lift him to his feet.

"Ow!" Daniel said.

Teal'c let him sit back down on the ground. "Stay still!" Tears trickled down Daniel's face. Teal'c bent down and lifted him up. He carried him towards the house. He pushed the main door open and carried him into the living room. The house was the way Daniel remembered it. He was set on a sofa.

Teal'c picked up a phone and dialled a number. He spoke to the person on the other end of the phone and then set it down.

Daniel looked round as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "What the hell is going on?" Jack asked crossly.

"I found this boy in the barn, he ran off and fell and hurt his ankle. I've phoned the doctor."

Daniel looked up at this jack. He looked like his dad but was younger and had a head of brown hair. The thing that worried Daniel was the strong smell of alcohol that came off him and the bloodshot eyes. And looking at his clothes you could tell he hadn't changed for a few days.

He leant down in front of Daniel," What were you doing in my barn?"

"Sleeping, that's all. I had nowhere else to go."

"Call the police Teal'c. Let them deal with the little thief."

"No please," Daniel begged.

"You a runaway?"

"Not really."

"Answer my question," Jack said stepping forward.

Daniel felt frightened, this was not his dad, Jack had never been like this with him. He had met men like this before and they had always hurt him.

"I'll just go," Daniel said standing up. He winced.

"Sit down boy," Teal'c said. He turned to Jack. "O'Neill?"

"Sit down," Jack said.

"I'd rather go," Daniel tried to hobble to the door. A hand dropped onto his shoulder and turned him round.

"Sit down, Teal'c's already called the doctor."

"Please don't call the police, I'll go as soon as I can."

"T keep an eye on him, I'll go and change."

Jack went up the stairs. "He's not always like that,"Teal'c said.

"He's drunk."

"He's had a lot to put up with recently."

"Haven't we all," Daniel said. He'd never taken Jack to be the kind of person who would turn to alcohol but this one was bound to be different in some ways. He wasn't like the one Daniel had been with on this planet before.

Daniel sat on the sofa. He heard a car draw up. He was surprised to see a woman who looked like Janet come in. "I hope I'll do, my dad is out at the Henderson place." She turned to look at Daniel. "Who have we here?"

"Daniel," he said.

"Nice name. My grandmother's brother was called Daniel. And his grandson is called Daniel as well."

"Is he here?" Daniel asked curious about his namesake.

"No, his parents are archaeologists, they live abroad." Daniel couldn't believe the coincidences between this world and his. Janet bent down and felt his ankle. "I don't think it's broken. I'll strap it up for you and it should feel better."

Jack came back down the stairs. He looked much better, he had washed, shaved and was wearing clean clothes. "Jack," Janet said.

"How is he?"

"A sprain. I think he should have a bath and then I'll strap his ankle for him. He'll need to rest it for a few days but it will be fine. Where did he come from?"

"Teal'c found him sleeping in the barn, he ran off and fell." He looked at Daniel," Maybe you should check Teal'c's arm. He's got a nice set of teeth marks on it." Daniel went red.

He looked at Teal'c and said,"Sorry!"

Janet looked at the mark,"It hasn't broken the skin but I would wash it and put some cream on it."

"Right boy, let's get you up to the bathroom for a bath and then Janet can strap that ankle. You can stay here until the ankle is better."

"I'll get going after that. I don't need to stay here."

"Where do you plan on going?" Janet asked.

"I can look after myself."

"You're a kid," Jack said.

"So! I am not going into foster care. I'll run away before they do that to me."

"You'll do as you're told, boy," Jack said angrily annoyed at the boy's defiance. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

"You can't make me," he said.

"Yes I can and while you're here you'll do as you're told or else."

Daniel so wanted to argue but didn't, he knew what Jack meant by or else and he wasn't going to push him any further just now.

Jack bent down and lifted him up. He carried him upstairs and set him in the bathroom. He turned on the taps and then went out. Daniel heaved a sigh of relief. Daniel reached over to turn off the taps. Jack came back in carrying a t shirt of his. "It'll do until we can get your things washed."

Daniel did feel better after the bath but he felt ridiculous wearing the t shirt. It was like when he had to wear the night shirt when he'd been here before. He went out and sat on the bed. Janet came in and strapped up the ankle. "You look better. Want to tell me where you came from?" Daniel pressed his lips together. "Okay, but you're going to have to tell someone."

No he wasn't Daniel thought. At the moment all he wanted was to go home to his dad.

A woman walked in carrying a try," I've brought some food for the boy," she said laying it down on the table.

"My name is Daniel and I'm not hungry," he said. Then his stomach rumbled. "Maybe I could eat something."

"Good boy," she said

"Can I go downstairs?" he asked when he was finished.

"Of course." She called for Jack and he carried him down.

"Can I get my own clothes?" he asked.

"They're being washed," the woman said. "They'll be ready for tomorrow."

"I can't go around like this," he said.

"It's not like you're going anywhere," Jack said. "The t shirt will do." Daniel glared at him.

"It's too big."

"It'll do," Jack repeated. Daniel mouthed the words at the same time Jack said them. "Don't push me boy, I'm not in the mood for a smart assed kid."

"Can I go into the library and pick a book?" he asked.

"Go ahead."

Daniel went in, it hadn't changed very much except there were lots of new books. He saw the family bible and went over. He opened the front cover and looked at the names. He saw Jack's marriage to Sara and Charlie's birth. Then an entry for their deaths.

"Shut that book," a harsh voice said from the door. Jack was standing with a drink in his hand. "I said shut it boy." Daniel quickly slammed it shut. He backed away as Jack moved forward. "You pick a book and get back into the other room and stay there, if you know what's good for you."

Daniel took off as fast as he could. He heard a voice say," He's just a boy Jack."

"Call the police and get him out of here." He heard the library door close with a bang. He sat on the sofa.

"I'll go up and sleep in that room," Daniel said. He had to get away. He hobbled up the stairs and then made his way down the back stairs. They led to the kitchen. He looked around, he had to find his clothes and get away from here. The Creators could sort their own problems.

He found his clothes in the drier and put them on. He crept out the back door and headed away from the house.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

(Sorry to leave this on a cliffhanger but I hope to update soon.)

Daniel made his way along the side of the house and then made a dash for the barn. He was going to head for the Stargate. He couldn't deal with this Jack, it was too painful, all the memories from his time in foster care kept coming back to him.

He headed in the direction of the Gate, he kept looking back to see if anyone was following him but for the moment luck was on his side. However he knew he could not get far, his ankle was beginning to throb and he was barely able to put it on the ground. There was no way he was going to make it to the Gate before Jack realised he was gone. And if they called the police? Then he had an idea, he could head for the pond where he's found Thor. It wasn't far away and he knew of a place where he could hide. He managed to find a thick stick and he used it like a crutch to help him walk. He made better progress and soon had the pond in sight. When he'd been here before he had found a small cave, he planned to rest up there and try to move on later.

"Mr. O'Neill, the boy's gone," Paula the cook said shaking his shoulder. "I went to his room to give him some food and he was gone."

"He can't have gone far," Jack said, "He's only got a t-shirt on."

"He took his clothes out of the drier."

"Damn and blast the boy," Jack said getting to his feet. Jack thumped his cup of coffee hard onto the desk. "Teal'c," he called out, "Saddle two horses, the boy's gone."

"Will I call the police?" Paula asked.

"No. He can't have gone far, if we don't find him in a couple of hours we'll call them."

"His steps lead to the barn," Teal'c said. They followed them easily.

"He's going to the pond," Jack said. They rode quickly in that direction. When they arrived Daniel's footprints were headed into some rocks.

"Come out of there boy," Jack shouted annoyed. Daniel tried to make himself even smaller in the cave. He pulled his legs right up to his chest. "I mean it boy, if I have to come get you, you are going to be one sorry boy." Jack jumped down and strode over to the rocks. "I'll get him. Jack knew where the cave was, had played there as a boy. He bent down and looked inside. "Get out of there," he shouted. Daniel tried to pull himself even further in. Jack edged forward and clasped his hand round Daniel's ankle. "Ow!" Jack shouted as he pulled back rubbing at his hand and his head. "You little brat." He stuck his hand in again, taking care to avoid the stick. Daniel pushed it towards jack again but this time he grabbed it and pulled it out of his hands. The momentum of the pull made Daniel come forwards and Jack grabbed him. He dragged him out and shook him. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Daniel tried to pull himself free but Jack had a tight hold on him. "Let's get back to the ranch," he said angrily. Daniel swung his foot to kick Jack. "Stop that now, or you'll be travelling face down over my saddle on the way back because you won't be able to sit." Daniel stopped. Jack swung him up onto the saddle and then mounted in front of him. They rode back to the ranch in complete silence. Jack dismounted at the barn and lifted Daniel down. He handed the reins to Teal'c, lifted Daniel up and set off for the house. He dropped him down onto the sofa. Daniel could almost see the steam coming out of Jack's ears.

What in hell were you thinking?" Jack said glaring at him. Daniel pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them as if trying to protect himself. He'd never felt this frightened of someone for a long time. His Jack could get angry but never like this, this reminded him of people he'd known before, people who had thumped him for no other reason than he was there. He couldn't stop the tears dripping down his cheeks. Make him stop! he kept saying to himself in his head.

Jack stopped shouting and looked down at Daniel, "Please don't hit me!" Daniel begged. "I won't do it again."

"Hit you?" Jack noticed how frightened Daniel was. "I'm not going to hit you." Daniel didn't seem to hear him."

"Please, I was going, you wanted me to go."

Jack knelt down in front of him, Daniel flinched. Jack put his hand out to comfort Daniel and Daniel put his hands up to cover his face." I'm not going to hit you. Look I'll sit over there," jack pointed to the other chair. Daniel watched him with a wary expression on his face.

"D..i..d y..o..u p..h..o..n..e the p..o..l..i..c..e?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"No, we just wanted to find you."

Daniel nodded. Please. Don't. I'll go once my ankle is better."

"I can't let you go off on your own. What about your parents?"

"I don't have any," he said adding here softly so that jack couldn't hear him. Daniel thought of Jack sitting at home worried sick about who had taken him. God he was in so much trouble!

"I'm sorry boy."

"Daniel. My name is Daniel."

"Daniel, what made you come here?"

"I had nowhere else to go."

Jack ran his hand through his hair. "I really am not going to hurt you." Daniel looked up at him suspiciously. He'd heard that before. "I promise. I'll get you some food and something to drink."

Jack came back through with the food. Daniel just looked at the food. "You have to pick it up," Jack said. Daniel almost smiled. That sounded more like the Jack he knew. Daniel found he was hungry and soon ate the sandwiches and drank the milk. Jack handed him a serviette and pointed to his lip," Milk moustache."

Daniel wiped his mouth and gave a small smile. "You can rest here until your ankle is better and then we'll decide what is going to happen."

Teal'c came in," I am going into town for some supplies, do you need anything?"

"Get some clothes for the b..Daniel."

"What age?"

"10," Daniel answered.

When Teal'c came back he had Janet with him. She glared down at Daniel. "I hear you decided to go for a walk."

"It's fine," Daniel replied.

"Let me see it." She took the strapping off and examined it. "You haven't done it any harm. You're lucky."

"Is it alright?" Jack asked as he came back into the room.

"Fine but I mean it, no more walking on that until at least tomorrow." Daniel nodded. "Jack can I have a word, in private." Jack walked over. "I don't want to see you drinking when Daniel is here."

"This is my house Janet. I can do as I please. Just because you're my cousin doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do."

"I mean it Jack or I take the boy with me." Daniel heard the raised voices and looked over. "Look he's already anxious."

Jack knew Janet meant what she said. For some reason that Jack didn't understand he wanted this child to stay with him. "Alright, no drinking. Happy?"

"I'll come back tomorrow." Jack walked back and sat facing Daniel.

"Can we play chess?" Daniel asked seeing a board sitting at the other side of the room.

"Of course."

Daniel enjoyed the meal Paula made for him. "This is good," he said around a mouthful of beef stew.

"The vegetables are good too," Jack said.

".ot .ike," was all Jack could make out.

"Sorry. Don't you know its bad manners to speak with your mouth full?" Daniel went red.

"Don't like vegetables," Daniel said.

"Eat!" Daniel shouldn't have been surprised at the one word answer, his dad was good at them as well. Daniel hesitated. "No vegetables no dessert and it's chocolate cake."

That made Daniel's mind up, he could eat vegetables if he could cover the taste with chocolate.

After they finished eating they completed their game of chess. Daniel yawned. "Bed," Jack said.

"It's early," Daniel whined. Jack's look was enough. "Fine."

Daniel was in bed when Jack went up. Ha sat on the bed and looked at Daniel. "I am not going to have to come looking for you in the morning am I?" he asked.

"No I'll be here," Daniel said a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not going to drink are you?" Daniel asked in a small voice.

"No I'm not, I promised."

"Good." Daniel snuggled down and went to sleep.

"Night," Jack said.

Jack went down the stairs and saw the full bottle of whiskey sitting on the table. He was so tempted to have a glass. He went over, picked it up but found he couldn't do it. He didn't want to let the boy down. How had the boy come to mean so much to him in such a short time? He missed Sara and Charlie so much. He sat down and turned the TV on.

Later Jack went up to bed. He heard a noise coming from Daniel's room. Daniel was getting out of bed. "Okay?" Jack asked.

"Bad dream?" Daniel nodded.

"Come down and I'll make some hot chocolate."

"With marshmallows?"

"If you want." Daniel nodded and smiled.

They sat and drank their hot chocolate. "What was the dream about?"

"I was lost and I couldn't find my way home." Jack put his arms around Daniel's shoulders and pulled him close.

Daniel finished his drink," Think you can sleep now?" Jack asked.

"Yes.," Daniel replied sleepily.

Jack carried him up the stairs and tucked him into bed. "Night Dad," Daniel said sleepily. Jack pulled back as if he'd been slapped. He shut the door to Daniel's bedroom and went down stairs. He went over to where he'd put the bottle. One drink wouldn't hurt, he thought.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29

Thanks for all the reviews. They are much appreciated. There is spanking in this chapter so if you do not like please do not read.

The next morning Daniel woke early, he got washed and made his way down the stairs. Jack was lying in one of the chairs sleeping, an empty whiskey bottle at the side of the seat.

He promised Daniel thought. He ran to the front door and went outside. He ran as fast as he could to the barn, he could not stay here any longer. He put reins on one of the horses and jumped up on its back. He had no time for a saddle. He rode out of the barn at speed.

Jack woke when he heard the sounds of a horse's hooves hitting the ground at a gallop. Who on Earth would be riding like that at the front of the house he thought. He just made it to the door in time to see Daniel galloping away. "Daniel!" he shouted. "Come back." What was wrong with the boy? He thought they had been making progress. He turned to go back into the room to look for his boots, that was when he saw the empty bottle. "SHIT!" He now realised Daniel thought he had drunk the bottle. Yes he had been tempted he couldn't deny it but after thinking about the trust Daniel had in him he'd poured it down the sink. He ran to the barn, saddled his horse and set off after Daniel. He could see the boy crossing the field still going at speed. He quickened his pace. He knew his horse was much faster than the one Daniel had chosen.

Daniel looked around to check if anyone was coming. That was when he saw Jack's horse coming up fast behind him. He tried to urge his horse to go faster but there was no way it could. Jack was going to catch up to him. He decided to slow down, if Jack was angry at him for running off he was sure he would be even worse if he had to chase him any further especially if he had a hangover. Daniel stopped his horse and waited. Jack pulled the reins to halt his horse beside Daniel's. He jumped down and pulled Daniel from the horse. Before Daniel could say anything he delivered three hard swats to his backside.

"What the hell are you playing at?" he shouted at him.

"You lied to me," Daniel said tears dripping down his face. "I saw the bottle."

"You saw an empty bottle. Yes I thought about having a drink but I didn't."

Daniel looked up at him his eyes wide," You didn't?"

"No I didn't. I wish you could have a bit more faith in me." Then he glared at Daniel," And what were you thinking riding like that without a saddle. Do you know how dangerous that was?" Jack looked furious.

"Sorry. I just..."

"Give me the reins and get up on my horse. NOW!" he said as Daniel made no effort to move.

"I can't get up." He pointed to his foot. Jack picked him up and sat him down on the saddle. Daniel gave a small yelp as his backside hit the saddle.

"That's nothing to how it's going to feel when I get you home," Jack threatened. Jack swung up behind him.

Daniel could almost feel the anger radiating off Jack as he sat quietly in front of him the whole way back to the house. Daniel could see Teal'c standing beside the barn. He must have seen the horses were missing. Jack dismounted and lifted Daniel down. "Wait for me in the library," he said sending him off with another swat. Daniel took off and didn't stop until he was in the library.

"You need to calm down O'Neill," Teal'c said. Jack went on to tell him about Daniel's latest escapade. "You can understand how he must have felt seeing that?"

"I understand but I will not condone what he did. He could have been killed."

Jack strode into the house slightly calmer than he had been. Daniel was standing beside the desk when he entered. Jack sat on the sofa and pointed to a place to the right of his knees. "Come here!" Daniel shook his head. "I'm going to give you a choice, come here now and you get to keep your pants up, or make me come for you and you're going to lose them. Take your pick."

"NO! I don't wa... It wasn't my fault."

"I'll give you to 3. One...two..." Daniel moved to his side before he got to three.

Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him over his knees. An arm went round his waist to hold him in position. The first swat almost rocked Daniel off Jack's knees, he let out a yell. By the time Jack had delivered four more he was crying,"Stop please. I'm sorry. Ow!" Jack dropped his left knee and delivered two more to his sit spot. Then he lifted him to stand in front of him pulling him into his arms.

"Do you know how frightened I was? I only lost my wife and child two months ago and I thought you were going to be killed." He rubbed Daniel's back until the sobbing subsided.

"It hurts," Daniel said.

"It was meant to. You are never to do that again. Understand?"

"I'm a good rider," Daniel protested until he saw Jack lift his arm again. "I understand," he said quickly.

"Do not try to justify what you just did. It was reckless. Would your father be happy to know you'd ridden like that?"

"No," Daniel admitted. In fact he knew Jack would be livid if he knew what he'd done. The he realised his mistake.

"So you do have a father?" Jack asked.

"Everyone has to," Daniel answered, then regretted his smart answer as Jack swatted him once more. "Sorry!"

"Where is he?"

"I can't tell you." He saw that Jack was not going to accept that answer. "Please I'm not trying to be difficult, I just can't explain."

"Has this got anything to do with the Daniel Jackson my great grandfather adopted?" Daniel opened his mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. "Come through to the library." Daniel followed him through, how was he going to explain this? "I've seen photos of him in this album and you're his double. Care to explain?"

"I..."

"I don't want lies. Look!" He pushed the photo album in front of Daniel. Staring up at him was his photo and the original Jack. "I want an explanation."

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Try!"

Daniel told Jack his story. He kept looking up to gauge his reaction but Jack said nothing until Daniel was finished.

"That's what Daniel wrote in his journal," Jack said.

"He wrote it down? Why did you ask me to tell you if you already knew?"

"I needed to make sure who you were. Don't worry about the journal, the only people that get to read it is the people in the O'Neill family."

"But why?"

"He was frightened that we would not be able to use the Stargate when the time came so he left us instructions and his story of how he got here. I assume the Creators brought you here. Why?"

"They were worried about you. You have a role to fulfil and they were worried you wouldn't be able to do it. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c need you as part of the team."

"Is this because of my drinking?"

"Yes."

"What about you? How do you get home?"

"I don't know. I hope the Creators will come and tell me when I can go."

"So there is someone like me on your planet?"

"Yes. You're younger than him."

"Good to know."

"He's got grey hair but he blames that on me."

"You're happy there?"

"Yes. I've found my family. I didn't know Jack was my father until recently. Mind you he always did treat me more like a son even before he knew. Sometimes he can be a real pain in the a..." He saw the look on Jack's face, "butt," he finished.

"I knew Daniel's son, Nicholas, he was the one who told me about my destiny, said it was written in his father's journal. I loved the idea of being important when I was younger, now I'm not so sure."

"You need to be the leader. Teal'c will help you as will Sam and Danny."

"Claire's son?"

"Yes."

"He's a boy."

"I was quite young when I worked out how to get the Stargate to work. Sam is the one with all the science ability. I was the history and languages expert."

"Sam Carter?"

Daniel looked puzzled. "How can she be Carter?"

"Her great grandmother married a man call Pete Shanahan but it didn't work out. Soon as she could she changed her name and the children's back to Carter."

"Sounds like the Sam I know."

"Now we have to work out a way to get you home," Jack said. "I'm sure your dad will be missing you, maybe not the trouble you cause though."

"Funny!"

Daniel couldn't work out why the Creators hadn't come back to take him home. It looked like this Jack was going to be okay.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30

(There is spanking in this chapter so if you do not like don't read.)

Paula came through with their breakfast. She was pleased to see Jack looking a lot better than he had for the past two months, not that she could blame the man, he had loved his wife and son.

"Can I read the journal?" Daniel asked when he finished eating his breakfast.

"I suppose so," jack said, "Seeing as you sort of wrote it."

There was a knock at the front door. Jack went to answer it. "Going to invite me in?" he asked. Daniel knew the voice, it was General Hammond.

"Of course sir, come in," Jack said.

"Call me George." He looked over at Daniel. "I see you have a visitor."

"This is Daniel."

"Hello General Hammond," Daniel said.

"Well thank you son, but it's just Colonel." He turned to Jack. "You're looking much better than the last time I saw you." Jack went red.

"Sorry about that si.. George."

"Don't apologise. I understand."

"I've stopped drinking."

"Good. I came to ask if you were ready to go back to work. You and Teal'c?"

"Yes sir, I think so. Did he call?"

"Yes. He's been keeping me posted the last two months. He's a good man to have on your side. I hope you realise that."

"I do."

"Well I shall expect you back on base Monday morning Captain O'Neill." Jack stood to attention.

"Yes sir."

"Good to meet you young man," he said to Daniel.

Hammond left.

"I take it he was a General in your time."

"Yes and you were a Colonel."

The phone rang and Jack picked it up. "Yes I'm Jack O'Neill. What? When did that happen? No I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"That was the police. My cousin Claire and her husband Melburn have been killed. They had been setting up a new exhibit in the museum near here. It seems there was an accident in the museum. I've to go to the hospital, their son Danny was there. I'm his next of kin."

"Can I go with you?"

"Yes, come on get in the car."

They drove to the hospital in almost complete silence. When they arrived Jack said," I can't believe they're both dead. Claire was always so full of life."

"How well do you know Danny?"

"Not very. He was born in Egypt when they were working there. They came home a couple of times. I'm his godfather and Claire named me his guardian if anything happened to them." He went over to the nurses' desk and asked to speak to a doctor.

Jack spoke to him and then went into a small room. A boy who looked very like Daniel was sitting on the bed holding a toy camel in his arms. "I want my mummy," he said.

Jack went over and sat beside him. "I'm sorry buddy."

"Uncle Jack?"

"Yes. Where's Mummy and Daddy?"

Jack ran his fingers through the boy's soft blonde hair. He heard a cry from behind him and a door shutting. Daniel had left the room. Jack pulled Danny into his arms. "I'm sorry Danny."

"I want Mummy," he cried into Jack's shoulder.

"I know." He lifted the boy up and carried him out. Daniel was sitting in the chair his eyes red. "Let's go home," he said.

Danny fell asleep in the back of the car. "He's so small."

"He's going to need you to look after him. It's awful to lose your parents that young."

"The voice of experience?" Jack asked.

"Yes. My parents were killed in a museum in New York. I was 8, the same as him. My grandfather didn't want me. He said his work was too important. I was put in foster care but no one wanted me. Don't do that to him."

"I won't."

"Good."

"What about you?" Jack asked.

"I'm hoping the Creators will come and tell me I can go home."

"You think Danny was the reason you were sent?"

"I think so. Danny needs someone to care for him. If you are going to care for him you can't drink. I know how much that would frighten him."

"Don't worry. I am not going to drink anymore." He looked at Daniel, "Is he going to be as much trouble as you are?" he asked smiling.

"I wasn..." Daniel started to say then realised Jack was teasing him. "Can I give you a piece of advice?"

"Certainly."

"Get him a dog. If he's like me at that age, I always wanted a dog."

"Good idea. We used to have dogs here. There's a picture of Daniel here with a dog." Daniel picked up the picture,"Thor," he said quietly. "What happened to him?"

"He's buried under the tree out there," Jack said pointing to an old tree outside the window. Daniel jumped up and ran outside. There under the tree was a small headstone. "I wish I could have taken you with me," he said. "I miss you." A small tear trickled down his cheek.

Jack stood at the door watching Daniel kneel beside the grave. He picked up the phone and dialled a number.

Daniel came back in about ten minutes later. Jack could see the tear marks down his cheeks. "You alright?"

"Yes," he answered. He turned his face away quickly. "No!" he cried. Jack picked him up and carried him over to the chair. He sat down and held him. "This is stupid."

"No it's not. You're allowed to cry over your dog's death."

"He wasn't really mine though. I had to leave him for the other Daniel. You said you used to have dogs. What happened to them?"

All our dogs were descended from Thor. They were excellent pets. Many of the ranchers around here wanted one of his pups. We always kept one for ourselves.."

"So why don't you have one now?"

"He was with Sara and Charlie."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's alright. I can talk about them now. I should have been with them you know. We'd rented a cabin and were going to have a family holiday for the first time in a long time. Then I got a call to go to Washington. Sara said she would head up and I could join them. I called Sara that night. She said the cabin was lovely. That was the last time I spoke to her."

Daniel hugged him. "I am sorry." He wiped the tears dripping down Jack's cheeks.

They sat like that for a long time until Danny woke up. "You okay buddy?" Jack asked getting up.

"Yes."

"I'll go get us some food from the kitchen."

"Are you Uncle Jack's son?" he asked.

"No, I'm just a visitor. I'll be going home soon."

"Is it good staying here?" Danny asked nervously.

"You'll love it. Jack is great and he'll look after you."

"I wish Mummy and Daddy were here."

"I know but they would want you live your life to the full. You are their legacy to the world. Be happy."

Jack came back and set down some sandwiches and milk for the boys and a coffee for him.

There was a knock at the door and Jack got up to answer it. "Thanks Jacob," he said. He turned round to face the boys.

"Puppies," Danny said and ran over. "Can I have one?" Remembering his manners he added,"Please!"

"Who do you think they are for?" Jack said. "Daniel come have a look. Pick which one you want."

"One's for me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. Pick the one you want." Daniel knew which one he wanted, the one that looked like Thor but he let Danny pick first.

Danny looked at both puppies and then chose the golden one. "She's beautiful," he said.

"What are you going to call her?"

"Freya. Mummy used to read me stories about the Norse gods."

"Here's your puppy Daniel." He held out the small black puppy.

Daniel took it and said, "Thank you."

"What are you going to call him?"

"Thor."

"Will your dad be alright with you having a puppy?

"Yes, I'm sure he will. Where did you get them?" he asked.

Jacob Carter. His dog had pups about 10 weeks ago, just after Sara and Charlie... "He offered me a puppy and I said no but after what you said I gave him a call and he had two left. His dog was descended from Thor as well."

The dog licked Daniel's face and he laughed.

Suddenly the air around him went very cold and everyone seemed to stop moving. A figure appeared in front of Daniel, "Thank you Daniel Jackson. I have come to take you home."

"Can I say goodbye to Jack?"

"Yes."

Jack moved towards him. "Time to go?"

"Yes, look after Danny."

"I will." He bent down and kissed Daniel on the forehead. "Tell your dad from me that he is lucky to have you." Daniel went red.

"I might need that in writing," he joked walking back towards the Creator. There was a flash of light and Daniel found himself at the Stargate. A group of Creators were standing around watching him.

"We would all like to thank you."

"I was glad to help."

"We are going to send you through the Stargate. It will be better for your dog."

"I can't go through without my GDO. It's the only thing that will open the iris."

"We can open it. Trust us Daniel."

Daniel stepped through the Stargate and walked down the ramp on the other side. He stepped back as lots of P90's were pointed at him.

"What the hell?" a voice shouted. Daniel knew that voice. Before Daniel knew it Jack was standing in front of him. "How did you get here? You're supposed to be in bed, at home."

"It's a long story Jack."

"Isn't it always with you? Conference Room now." He turned to look at General Hammond," With your permission sir."

"Of course. This I have to hear."

Daniel went into the room followed by Jack, Sam, Teal'c and the General.

"I can explain," Daniel said.

"For your butts sake I hope so," Jack said.

"Dad!" Daniel protested.

"Don't Dad me young man. What happened?" That was when they heard a squeaking noise coming from Daniel's jacket. A small black head popped out.

"This is Thor," Daniel said bringing Thor out.

Before he could start his story the phone rang and General Hammond answered it. "It's for you Jack, it's your father."

Jack listened to his dad telling him that Daniel was missing," He's here Dad. Can I explain later? Yes I'll phone and let you know."

"Right Daniel, start."

"Can I get something for Thor? He's hungry and thirsty."

Sam phoned for some food and water for the puppy.

"Enough stalling," Jack said.

Daniel knew he had to tell Jack, he could see he was beginning to get annoyed.

"The Creators came and asked me to help them."

"You went with them?"

"Yes they needed me. They had a problem and they said I was the only one who could deal with it."

"You're a child."

"Only in body," Daniel argued. The look on Jack's face was enough to tell him that he was not winning his argument.

"What did they want son?" General Hammond asked.

"They wanted me to help their Jack. He'd just lost his family and was drinking heavily. He's need to start their Stargate and lead the teams just like you do here," he said this to his dad. "And he also has to bring up Danny."

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yes, there's a Daniel there and a Sam. Danny's parents were killed in an accident."

"That sounds familiar," Sam said.

"I think so too," Jack said. "These Creators could be manipulating what happens on the planet to mimic ours."

"I don't think so, there are differences. If that was the case Daniel would have been put in foster care. On this planet he was Jack's cousin."

The puppy began to whine. The door opened and Walter came in with something for the puppy. Daniel set him on the floor to eat it. Thos immediately wet the floor. "Oops!" He looked at General Hammond, "I'll clean it up."

"Just where did Thor come from?" Jack asked.

"Jack gave him to me. He's descended from the Thor we knew Sam."

"And why did this Jack give you a puppy?"

"I suggested he get one for Danny and he got one for me too. He was nice."

"Implying I'm not?" Jack said.

"I didn't say that, but you can be grumpy sometimes."

Sam snorted and Jack was sure he could see amusement on Teal'c's and the General's faces.

"And you managed to keep out of trouble on this adventure?"

"I don't always get into trouble you know."

"Was everything okay when you left?" Sam asked.

"Yes. The Creators sent me back through the Stargate because of Thor."

"I think you should be checked out by Dr. Fraiser," General Hammond said.

Daniel got up and picked up Thor, who had fallen asleep. "I don't see why I have to see Janet," Daniel said to Jack.

"You know the procedure for when we come back from a planet," Jack said.

They walked to the Infirmary. As soon as Janet saw Thor she refused to let him in. "Then I'm not going either," he folded his arms and stood where he was.

Jack took Thor from him and handed him to Teal'c. "Take care of him until we're finished," Jack said.

"Nooo!" Daniel said. "I want him."

"When you're finished," Jack said brooking no argument.

Daniel sulked the whole time he was there. All Janet got were one word answers. Jack was beginning to lose patience with him. He sat on the bed beside him and whispered in his ear," Lose the attitude or I'm going to take you to my office and help you lose it." The threat was clear. Daniel became much more cooperative.

"So what was the planet like now?" Sam asked.

"It hadn't changed much. Jack was still on the ranch although the town was closer to it now. I didn't get to meet Sam Carter this time though."

"Carter?"

"I asked that question as well. Seems you were a very determined person on that planet as well. You'd married and had children and when you divorced him you changed your surname and your children's back to Carter."

"A woman scorned," Jack quipped getting a glare from Carter.

"Teal'c was in the Air force with Jack. And Janet was Jack's cousin. She was good at telling him what to do."

"Someone needs to," Janet said.

"Poor man," Jack said commiserating with his name sake.

"And General Hammond was his boss although he wasn't a General yet."

"Were they close to using the Gate?" General Hammond asked.

"Not yet but their time does go faster than ours. Danny and Sam were still children. They had to wait for them to grow up." Daniel turned to Sam and asked," Jack's mad isn't he?"

"Looks like it to me. You're going to have to keep on his good side for awhile."

"What else could I do?" he said.

"You could have discussed it with me," Jack said.

"I was speaking to Sam," Daniel said without thinking. The room went quiet.

"Are you finished Janet?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack I am, he has no injuries." She glared at Daniel not pleased at how he had just spoken to Jack.

"With me," Jack said to him."

"I'd rather not," he said softly looking round for some support but getting none.

Jack took his arm," Let's go."

Daniel could tell by the tone of Jack's voice that he was in trouble. He tried to placate him. "I'm sorry Dad!"

"No you're not but you will be." Jack took him to his office. He sat down in a chair and pulled Daniel over his knee.

"No!" Daniel shouted. Jack delivered 6 swats to his backside before lifting him onto his feet in front of him.

"I will not be spoken to like that," Daniel threw himself into Jack's arms crying.

"I'm sorry Daddy, sorry!" he kept saying.

"Hey," Jack held him close trying to figure out why he was reacting so strongly. He hadn't hit him that hard. "Calm down." He pulled him onto his knee and Daniel winced.

"Are you mad at me?" Daniel asked once he got his tears under control.

Jack was afraid he had hit Daniel a lot harder than he meant to," What caused you to wince Danny? "

"The other Jack, he spanked me for running away."

"Oh Danny!" Jack kissed his forehead. "Why did you not tell me?"

"I couldn't, not in front of everyone. And now they're going to know and it's just too embarrassing." Jack held him close again and kissed the top of his head. "You just can't stay out of trouble, can? No matter what age or height you are."

"I do try," Daniel said. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course we can. Your Grandpa was worried."

"He'll not..." Daniel started to say.

"No. I'll explain. Go wash your face. Meet me in the Conference Room. I'll get Thor from Teal'c."

Jack picked the puppy up and it licked his face. "Wait till Thor meets you."

Daniel met Jack and took Thor from him. "Can I go say sorry to everyone for being so rude?" Daniel asked.

"Go on, I'll meet you in General Hammond's office."

Jack was about to walk away when time seemed to stop. A figure appeared in front of him. "We are sorry Jack O'Neill, we needed Dr. Jackson to help us."

"If you ever need to borrow my son again I want to know about it first."

"You are right we should have asked. He is a very good man."

"He is."

"Take care of him," the figure said as it disappeared from view and time started again. Jack walked towards the General's office. Daniel was standing beside him.

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes Dad."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Another World Part 31

Thank you to the reviewer who sent lovely reviews about all my stories. This has encouraged me to finish this story. It's not finished yet, I think I will need to do a few more chapters.

Jack drove Daniel home; Thor curled up on his lap. "What are you going to do with the pup?" Jack asked.

"Keep him. He's mine Jack."

"And what are you going to do with him when you're at school or at work?"

"I'll ask Sean if he'll look after him for me."

"And when you're big again? Do you have time for a dog?"

"I'll make time. I want Thor."

"Danny I can hardly get you away from the SGC when you get wrapped up in something."

"Why do you want to spoil this for me?" Danny asked wrapping a hand round the puppy.

"I'm not trying to spoil it Danny, I'm trying to be practical."

"Doesn't feel like it to me. If you don't want Thor, fine. We'll go back with Sean and stay with him until I'm grown up. Then I'll come back and Thor will be my responsibility."

"I didn't mean that Danny." The car stopped and Danny jumped out holding Thor in his arms. He ran inside.

"Danny!" Sean shouted as he ran past and went into his own room. Jack walked in. "What's wrong with Danny, I thought you'd sorted everything."

"I was trying to get him to see sense about the dog. He won't be able to keep him."

"Why not? He's a kid Jack. Kids love dogs, you ought to know that."

"Of course I do. But I had years with Rascal, Danny has about 7 months left as a kid. What's he going to do with Thor after that? It's not fair on him or the dog."

"What happened to Rascal when you went to the Academy? Did I throw him out?"

"Of course not."

"Then what makes you think Danny would?"

"He has a busy life. We're often off world for days at a time. A dog needs a home and people who look after it."

"So why do you think I'm here? I came here to get to know my grandson when he's young and older. Thor can always be with me. Don't fall out with the boy over something as stupid as this. Remember how you felt when you were 10. Everything is so important. Go make it up to him."

Danny was sitting on his bed showing Cal his puppy. "You are so lucky," Cal said. "He's great. What are you going to call him?"

"Thor." Danny tickled Thor's stomach.

"Is Jack going to let you let him sleep on your bed?"

"No Jack isn't. We'll need to buy a basket, a lead and collar and some food dishes. He'll also need to see a vet."

"I can keep him?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Yes, ignore what I said before. I was being an…"

"Ass," Danny finished for him.

"Hey! Language."

Danny threw himself into Jack's arms. "Thanks Dad. I promise I'll look after him. You won't even know he's here."

"Danny I like dogs, had one myself at your age."

"And when you know…"

"We'll worry about that when it happens."

"Thanks."

"Bed, now. Both of you. I'll find something for Thor."

Jack left and came back with a small basket lined with a blanket. He set Thor in it. "Sleep, both of you."

Jack went back to the living room and sat beside his father, "Danny keeps life interesting doesn't he?"

"Very like his father."

"Just wait, if you think I'm bad you aint seen nothing yet."

"Very comforting Jack."

* * *

The next morning both boys were up early. "Cal throw the ball," Danny shouted.

Jack went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. "Danny, Cal come on."

They came running in Thor close behind. "Dad, Thor loves chasing the ball."

Jack set down some food for Thor and he ran to the dish. "Where did you get the dish?"

"I got it," Sean said. "I was up early and went to the local shop."

"Don't I get called for breakfast?" Granny said from the door.

"Jack!" Danny said. "What a way to treat your Grandmother."

"Very funny, Danny." The small puppy ran over barking.

"Thor, come back. Sorry Granny." She bent down and clapped the small puppy.

"Where did he come from?" she asked.

"Danny found him," Cal said. "Isn't he great?"

"Yes."

"So this is what you were up to last night," she said. "You had us all very worried.

"What?" asked Cal.

"Danny went out last night," Jack said.

"You did? You could have asked me to go with you."

"One of you on the loose is enough."

* * *

"I was going to take the boys to the farm for a couple of days if Cal's father said it was alright. Mum needs to get back to sort out some things."

"I'll phone and see if he can go. I can get through to him easier than you will."

Jack spoke on the phone and came back. "Yes he says that would be fine. He'll be home in about an hour if you want to drive him over to collect his things."

Sean went with Cal to get his things and Jack helped Danny pack. "You behave for your grandfather and Granny, he is not as easy going as I am." Danny snorted.

An hour later Danny and Cal were getting into Sean's car. Both boys took out a book and started to read.

Arriving at the farm Danny almost leapt out of the car, "Come on Cal." They headed for the barn. Fury was in the corral at the side. He neighed as he saw Danny. Thor ran behind and let out a yelp. Danny picked him up. "Thor this is Fury."

Cal climbed on the fence and held out his hand. He rubbed the horse's nose. "He's beautiful," Cal said.

"And the same rule applies to you as it does to Danny, do not go near the horses unless I am with you."

"But Grandpa?" Danny began to protest.

"No Danny. You do not ride Fury unless I am with you."

"I can't ride Mr. O'Neill."

"We can teach you," Danny said, "Can't we?"

"Yes, we'll borrow a pony."

"Yes!" Cal said.

"Help us with the bags Danny," Sean said.

Danny ran back and carried the bags in. "Come on Cal, I'll show you to your room." Thor followed him in.

"You are so lucky," Cal said. "Sean says you're having a family party this weekend."

Danny nodded. He had always wanted family but now he was beginning to feel apprehensive about it. He couldn't be introduced as Jack's son because he was going to be grown up in less than a year. He wondered what they were going to do about Cal as well. He should never had allowed himself to have friends but he enjoyed being with people his own age.

"Danny!"

"Come on Cal," he said.

"Cookies and milk on the table," Granny said.

"Thanks."

"Are we going to town today?" Danny asked.

"Not today Danny, we'll go in tomorrow. I'm going to phone Tommy and see if I can borrow his pony for Cal. If he says yes we can go for her tonight. He should have tack for her as well. His two boys have their own horses now."

"Thanks Mr. O'Neill."

"Sean."

"Sean," Cal said quietly. "How many relatives are coming to the party this weekend?"

"About 20 so far. This will be the first one Jack has been at for quite a few years."

"That's a lot of people," Cal said.

"Your dad is coming with Jack but there will quite a few kids coming." He went to the phone and spoke to Tommy. Then he turned to the boys. "We can borrow Bella."

"Great," Danny said.

"We can walk over."

"I'll take Thor," Danny said.

"No Danny you can't, Thor hasn't had his jags yet and Tommy has dogs. We'll take Thor to the vet tomorrow."

"But.."

"No buts Danny. You don't want him to get sick. He'll be okay here with Mammy."

"Off you go, Thor will be fine with me." She picked up the puppy who started to lick her face."

* * *

They set off up the lane. "Is it far?" Cal said.

"No Tommy's is the farm next to mine. It won't take us long."

The two boys ran ahead, "Be careful," Sean said. There might be cars on the road."

Soon they came to a small house. "Is this it?" Danny shouted back to Sean.

"Yes, knock on the door."

A man about Jack's age opened the door. He saw Sean behind the boys. "Come in."

"Bella is in the barn behind the house. She's very quiet and easy to ride."

"Good," Cal said. "I've never ridden before."

"Come on out the back. I'll saddle her up and you can ride her home."

Cal looked nervous. "Don't worry," Sean said. "We'll put you on a leading rein. She'll just walk."

Soon they were on their way back. Cal loved being on the pony. "She's great," he said.

When they got back to the house Sean said," Danny show Cal how to unsaddle her and brush her down."

The boys spent the next hour in the barn. Danny showed him what to do.

Fury kept coming over to Danny. "You want me to ride you," Danny said rubbing his nose.

"He's so big," Cal said. "And you've still got your cast on."

"My arm's healed. They're only leaving the cast on for a short time."

"You must heal quickly," Cal said.

"I do."

"Danny, Cal, come on. I've phoned the vet and he says he'll see Thor tonight."

* * *

They drove to the vet's surgery and Danny carried Thor into the room. He felt someone staring at him and he scanned the area quickly. He didn't recognise anyone but he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"Danny, are you alright?"

"Yes fine."

He carried Thor in. "Unusual name," the vet said.

"He's a Norse god."

Thor whimpered as the needle went into his neck. "You'll need to take him to your own vet in 3 weeks time. I'll send the paperwork on when your vet asks for it."

Danny carried Thor out. He felt the feeling again. He looked around again. He didn't recognise any faces. Who was watching him?

Danny wondered if he should call Jack and let him know, but what could he say. He'd wait and see. That night he fell asleep quickly. He was woken by a sound in the room.

He opened his eyes and adjusted to the darkness. He saw a figure standing in the corner. It was very shadowy but it was definitely there. The funny thing was he didn't feel frightened. He opened his mouth to speak but the figure disappeared.

The next thing he knew Cal was shaking his shoulder. "Come on Danny, time to get up."

He slowly got up. He looked at the corner then shook himself. It must have been a dream. He had seen so many things in his travels no wonder he dreamt about them. He quickly got dressed and followed Cal down. He got the feeling again and turned round quickly. There was the figure again. It disappeared.

"Danny!"

He went downstairs quickly. "You okay son?" Sean asked.

Danny knew he should have said something but he was so used to dealing with things himself he decided to see what would happen. If the creature or, whatever it was, wanted to harm him he was sure it would have done so already. Cal was desperate to start riding lessons. "Can I ride Fury Grandpa?"

"Yes. We're going to ride around the paddock until Cal feels a bit more confident."

"Okay, I can ride around the field beside the paddock. I promise I won't do anything dangerous. Please!"

"Okay but you do anything that either I or your father would disapprove of and you will not be riding Fury for a few days."

"I won't. I just want to be able to ride him."

"We'll be gone for an hour Mammy. Then we can go into town and do some shopping."

"Okay. Have fun boys."

Danny got Fury ready and was soon sitting on his back. Cal was glad Sean had the leading rein. They were soon at the field. Sean led Cal and Bella into the paddock. Danny let Fury go at his own pace round the field. Sean kept an eye on him but he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't. On the third time round Danny caught sight of the shadowy figure again. It seemed to be following him around.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32

Danny watched as Cal went round, he was really enjoying riding round. Danny saw the shadowy figure each time he rode round. It was strange but no one else seemed to see it.

Soon Sean was calling to him, "Danny, time to go into town."

"Can I stay here?" he asked.

"No," Sean replied. "Ride back to the house. I'll lead Cal back."

Danny rode back into the barn. He saw the shadowy figure appear in the corner. "Who are you?" he asked. The figure retreated. "I can see you. Come out."

The figure came forward. "My name is Gerath. I am a Creator."

"A Creator? What are you doing here?"

"I was curious. I wanted to see what it was like here on Earth."

"Do the others know you are here?"

"No, you must not tell them. I am not here to harm anyone. Please."

They heard the pony walking towards the barn. "I won't tell anyone. I'll meet you here later when I come to feed the horses. Hide."

"Who were you talking to?" Sean asked.

"Fury."

Sean looked at him suspiciously. "You sure?"

"Who else would I be talking to?" Sean was sure Danny wasn't telling him the complete truth but Danny was right there was no one else there.

Danny helped Cal brush Bella before going into the house. "We're ready to go to town," Danny said.

"I need to fill up my freezer for the family coming," Mammy said.

"Mammy I still think we should have it here. There's plenty of room for the children to play."

"Alright then, you've twisted my arm," she said.

They drove into town and went to the supermarket and made their way round the aisles. Soon the trolley was brimming over with food. "There must be lots of people coming to this," Cal said.

"Yes, Jack has lots of relatives. His aunts, uncles and cousins are coming."

"Won't they mind me being here?"

"Of course not."

"Danny, Cal come on."

They were soon back at the farm. "I'm glad you've got a big freezer, Grandpa," Danny said.

"With a family this size you do."

Danny looked out towards the barn, he saw the shadowy figure standing at the side. "I'll go feed the horses," Danny said.

He walked into the barn towards one of the stalls. Gerath stood in the corner. "You are lucky living here. I have no planet to call home."

"But you can travel to lots of different planets, see many different people."

"But they are not supposed to see me. You are the first I have allowed to see me. I'm tired of going from place to place."

"Are there no young creators for you to play with?"

"Play? What is that?"

"Having fun. Running around."

"What is running?"

"How old are you?"

"100 of your years."

"That's old."

"No the other creators are much older."

"Danny!" a voice shouted.

"That's my Grandpa. I'd better go."

"Danny would you let me join with you?"

"Join?"

"I can enter your body, feel what you feel."

"What?"

"It will not hurt. I promise. I just want to be like you for a little while. I'll leave when you want."

"Danny!"

"I don't know," Danny hesitated.

"Please."

Danny could not resist the plea. "I'll still be me?"

"Yes. We will share the body for awhile."

"Right."

The shadowy figure moved towards him. It surrounded him and then seemed to be absorbed into him. He shivered. "Daniel O'Neill," his grandfather said entering the barn. "I have been calling you for the past 5 minutes."

"Sorry Grandpa."

"In you come."

Danny walked into the house. He didn't feel any different although he could feel a slight buzz as though he'd had a slight electric current running through him.

Cal said, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," Danny said. "Is that alright?"

"Yes but don't go too far."

"We won't," Danny said.

They set off. There is a pond near here but it would be quicker to ride there. We can ask Grandpa to take us there tomorrow."

They walked out into a large field. There was a huge old tree growing in the centre. Danny looked up, his eye shone. "Look at the height of that," he said to Cal. He ran to the base and started to climb. "Come on Cal."

Cal ran over and started to climb as well. He got about half way up and then stopped. Danny was much higher than him. "Danny it's too high, come down."

"It's not. The view is amazing." Danny kept climbing. As he neared the top he stopped. A voice inside his head said, "This is an amazing sight."

Danny had to think really hard to get Gerath to want to come down. "Why did you do that?" Cal asked.

"It was exciting. You can see for miles," Danny said. His eyes shone and a swirling mist crossed over the iris.

"Your Grandpa would not be pleased," Cal said.

"You won't tell him will you?"

"No. I'm your friend I wouldn't tell on you."

"Good." The swirling mist disappeared from his eyes.

"Can we swim in the pond?" Cal asked.

"Yes. We should go in the morning before Grandpa and Granma wake up."

"Danny they'll be angry." The mist went over his iris again, this time thicker.

"I don't care, will you come?"

Cal looked at Danny nervously. He didn't sound like the Danny he knew. He nodded.

"You're not going to tell, are you?"

"Of course not. But you'll get in trouble."

"If you don't tell we can be back before they notice," Danny said forcefully.

That night at dinner Cal was very nervous. He hated this. He wasn't any good at keeping secrets. "What did you do on your walk? You were away for quite a time." Granma asked.

"We found a very tall tree," Danny said. "We climbed it."

"You need to be careful," Sean said. "That was the tree Jack fell out of when he was about 10."

"We were fine Grandpa, you worry too much."

"Danny I mean it." Danny glared at Sean.

"I can take care of myself," he said in a flat voice. Sean looked at him. He was surprised when he saw a shadow in his eyes.

"Off to bed," he said once dinner was finished.

As soon as the boys were out of sight he phoned Jack and told him what he had seen. "I'm worried Jack. It didn't sound like Danny."

"I'll be there in a few hours. Don't worry dad."

Danny stood at the top of the stairs. There was no way he was going to let go of this body, he liked being able to feel. He went to his room and waited until he heard everyone go to their room.

He got up and went downstairs. He made his way to the barn. Soon he had Fury saddled and ready to go. Fury neighed. "Sh!" He led the horse out and took him a distance before mounting. He let Fury have his head and soon they were almost flying over the ground. Gerath loved the feeling of the wind. He didn't want to give this body up.

He dismounted at the pond. He tied Fury to a tree and sat beside the water. He could read Daniel's mind. He wanted to go swimming. He could see the fun Danny had when he went swimming. He quickly undressed and went into the water.

Meanwhile Jack had arrived at the house. He let himself in and went to Danny's room. "Dad!" he shouted.

Sean came through. "What's wrong?"

"Danny, he's gone."

"He was here when we went to bed. Let's see if Cal knows where he went."

Cal was getting out of bed when Jack opened the door. "Where did Danny go?"

"I think he was going to the pond, I was supposed to go with him."

"Why did he change his mind and go now?" Jack asked.

"I don't know Mr O'Neill. But…"

"But what?"

"Danny hasn't seemed himself since about lunchtime."

"Thanks Cal. I'll go find him. You go back to bed, I'll get Danny."

He went back downstairs and went out to the barn. He saddled up Pony and headed for the pond. He told Sean to stay with Cal. Jack drew Pony up beside Fury. Jack looked around for Danny. He saw him sitting by the pond.

"DANNY!" he shouted striding over to stand behind him. Danny stood up quickly. Jack watched his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I think I should be asking that question." He put his hand down to grab Danny's arm.

Suddenly a bolt of electricity hit his body and he flew up in the air crashing to the ground about 10 feet away. Just before he felt the shock he had seen Danny's eyes mist over. Danny screamed and ran over. He checked Jack to see if he was still alive. He felt a strong pulse.

"You could have killed him," Danny said out loud.

"He was going to hurt you," the voice in his head said. "I read his mind."

"Jack would never hurt me," Danny said. "I want you to leave me now."

"NO! I want to stay here. I want to be able to climb trees and ride a horse."

"You promised," Danny said sobbing. "You hurt Jack. I don't want your thoughts in my head anymore."

"Soon they will all be my thoughts. You won't exist."

A high wind started to swirl round them. "NO!" Gerath said. "They've found me. Please help."

The wind grew stronger and nearly knocked Danny off his feet. When it stopped 4 shadowy figures stood in front of him. One went over and swirled over Jack. "He will be fine," it said. The figure turned to face Danny. "Gerath leave the boy. You are to come with us."

"Please I want to stay here," he pleaded.

"That is not an option. You will leave Daniel Jackson's body now or we will make you."

Danny felt his mind clear as the shadow figure left his body. He ran over to Jack who was starting to waken up. "Are you alright? Please Dad be alright."

Jack looked up at the swirling figures. He noticed the smaller one standing beside one of them. "Is he the one that caused this trouble?"

"We are sorry Jack O'Neill. Gerath was not meant to be on Earth. He left one of our teachers and came to Earth."

"I'm sorry," Gerath said. "I did not mean to hurt you but you were going to hit Danny."

"I was not going to hurt Danny. I would never hurt Danny."

"I could feel the thought," Gerath said.

"I was going to smack his backside," Jack admitted. "He disobeyed his grandfather. He could have put himself in danger."

"I made him do that," Gerath said.

"I know that now."

"I just enjoyed being real," he said wistfully. "I could feel the wind blowing against me. I have never felt that before."

"I don't blame you," Daniel said.

"WHAT?" Jack said.

"I wouldn't want anyone to be hurt but I can understand how he feels."

Jack shook his head. Trust Daniel to feel sorry for the Creator. "What will happen to Gerath?"

"He will be placed in the care of an older Creator who will teach him about not interfering in another world's culture."

"Please give him a chance to be a child," Daniel said.

"He is not a child," the Creator said. "We do not have children."

"He is young though, compared to you."

"He is younger."

"Please give him a second chance. Let him have some freedom."

"You are very forgiving Daniel. He could have hurt you."

"He didn't. I know he wanted to stay inside me. I could feel his desire to be free and able to feel."

"Very well. We will try to help him."

"Thank you."

"We will return now," they said. Soon the wind became stronger and it whirled around the shadowy figures. Then they were gone.

Jack went over to Danny. "Sometimes you are just too trusting. He could have decided to stay in you. If the Creators had not appeared you could have stayed like that."

"I don't think he would have Jack. I could hear and feel everything he did. He was just frightened."

"Let's go home then. Your Grandfather was very worried."

"Was he mad?"

"A bit but I'll explain what happened."

"Thanks Dad," Daniel said giving him a hug.

"No one said life with you would be dull," Jack said.

They mounted and rode home.

TBC


End file.
